The King of Shiro
by Sev'slittlesecret
Summary: The same old story: Harry has a potions misshape and now has Cat ears and a tail. But what is this about being a king? Dark Harry! Ron Bashing Dumbles Bashing and whatever else that comes up. Chan! Harry is 14 in the beginning then 15 in later chapters
1. The beginning

This is my very first fanfic, that I still haven't finished yet. I have 29 chapters done and will be uploading while re looking over each one of them. Hope you enjoy.

I might as well tell you all….I have read fanfics for many years and did not have the courage to actually write one. This is my very first fanfic that I have written. So please be kind to me! And no flamers please I am sure you all have something better to do then crap on my already crappy fic. It does not need to burn.

The King of Shiro

Summary: Harry gets cat ears and a tail…but what's this about him being a king? Dark Harry! Ron Bashing Dumbles Bashing! And whatever else I put in there.

Chapter One- The beginning…

When Harry woke up on Monday, he was filled with unease. He had told his friends last night about his preferences and then quickly went to bed. He might as well have a nice sleep before talking to them. Hermione didn't seem as shock when he told her and he had hope that this wasn't going to put a strain on their relationship. But the expression on Ron's face did not help ease his worries, the boy thought to himself as he closed his eyes then night before.

So when he looked over at Ron's bed, he didn't have a good feeling. Was Ron avoiding him? He hoped not. The red head was his first friend. When Harry arrived at breakfast (narrowly missing Peeves' pranks) he looked around and spotted his two best friends sitting together. Hermione looked up, seeming to notice that someone was watching her, and looked around. Seeing Harry, she smiled and started motioned for him to sit next to them. Giving a smile in return he took the seat next to her and was shocked to find that he was pushed out of his chair. All commotion in the Great Hall ceased.

"Ron?" Harry asked nervously rubbing his back side as he stood up.

All he got was a dark glare from the red head. "Don't sit next to me, you fag!"

Those words echoed around the Hall causing Harry to flush in embarrassment and anger. "I would have thought that true friends didn't give a crap about what gender you like!" Harry hissed and promptly left his former best friend, leaving the Great Hall to work off his anger. He never saw Hermione slap Ron in his face and then went to sit next to Ginny so she could get away from him. She knew that Harry will come to her when he needed to talk.

When Severus Snape woke up, he knew that Monday would not be his day. It was like a foul cloud was hanging around him making him uneasy. Groaning he rolled over and contemplated whether it was worthwhile to get up from his warm and cozy bed. He quickly killed that thought as the Headmaster would make the school nurse come visit him. And then the headmaster would come down…Severus shuddered. So he reluctantly got up from his bed and put on his standard black robes, growled at any student who had the misfortune of crossing him and then proceed down to the great hall.

So naturally that was when his bad day started. The famous Harry Potter had run into him, knocking him to the ground and causing him to try to keep in the air that so unwilling left. Sadly the Potions Professor then realized that he didn't mind so much that Potters warm body resting upon him.

That's when Severus found that the cloud over him decided to rain down upon him. He, the greasy git, the bat, the… whatever those brats now called him, was attracted to Harry Potter. When did this happen? He was only 14 for goodness sake! Quickly turning away from those thoughts, Severus brought himself to the present, trying to not give anything away, and scowled at the boy on him.

"Mr. Potter…" He drawled. "As much as I enjoy you…touching me…"He nearly spat out while inwardly rejoicing the contact. "I simply must ask for you to join me in detention this evening. Then maybe you will find out it is better to look you are going instead of nearly running me over in you misbegotten hast."

Harry flushed a bright red and opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it. With a resigned sigh Harry mumbled, "Yes, Professor." Nodding Snape shifted underneath of Potter who then got up making Snape wish someone else would knock the young boy on top of him. Fluidly the Potions Master got up and swept past green eyed youth and into the loud hall.

Harry sighed as he finished a cauldron. He glared at the man sitting at the desk.

"Something the matter, Potter?"

Shit! How the hell did that man know what he was doing while not looking right at him?

"No nothing sir." Asshole.

"I heard that."

What? How was that possible? Can the git read minds?

"Yes I can."

Oh great! Just what he needed. A mind read-

"I would not finish that if I were you…"

Loving, caring. helpful, nice man.  
Harry tried for the rest of the evening to unsuccessfully censer his thoughts when he noticed the pile of cauldrons that he stacked up seemed to sway a bit. Going to the other side he tried with no avail to keep the darn things up when the thinkable happened. All of those cauldrons, with some potion liquid still in them all, crashed on top of Harry. The last thing that went through Harry's mind: That damn greasy git is going to give me even more detentions…before everything went black.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
So how did you like it? I hope Snape isn't to OOC and I am sorry if I made the part about Severus attracted to Harry so soon but I couldn't help it! He wanted It! *Starts to scare everyone away because flames started coming out of her eyes and laughs evilly*

**Revised November 10, 2010 **

**Wow…I sounded smarter back then.**


	2. The Truth

Hello everyone! Sighs I hope the first chapter was good but I forgot my most important thing… the disclaimer! And someone reviewed *Jumps happily up and down* And they like it …sniffs I am so happy.

I do not own Harry Potter because then Harry and Snape would get together and do naughty things while I take pictures and get rich…

Chapter 2- The truth

Harry slowly opened his eyes and closed them again trying to block out the light around him. Blinking slowly Harry sat up and slowly looked around. He seemed to be in a darken room with no walls… if that made any sense. When he made to stand up he heard a voice.

"Are you okay?"

Turning around Harry looked and saw… no one. 'Great now I am hearing voices,' Harry thought warily.

"No, you are not hearing a voice inside your head," A deep sounding voice came from all around him. 'Merlin what the heck is with people reading my mind?'

A chuckle was heard. "Maybe it is better if you can 'see' us."

A bright light was formed and three people stepped out. One was a young woman with long dark raven hair that reached to the end of the floor. She was wearing an old style robe and her eyes were a light shade of blue that seemed like ice. She smiled at Harry and bowed from her waist.

"Hello, young prince, it is a pleasure to meet you," Her voice was a melody and seemed to flow over anything…and control them. "My name is Merlin."

Harry stumbled back. "Wha- What? You're a women! But the paintings the the…!" Shock was evident in his expression let alone in his voice.

She glared at him. "No, not that Merlin!" Then she smirked, a glint of a fang showing. "Though it is funny to see you stumble like that, young prince."

You said that before…I'm no prince. The 'Boy-who-lived' maybe but no prince"

Another voice spoke up. "Then how can you see us?" Harry looked over and saw a young man who looked like he was in his twenties. With dark grey eyes that has some blue flakes in it. His hair was so blond it looked white. Kinda like the Malfoys…

"Are you related to the Malfoys by chance?"

The man chuckled and bowed low to him. "Correct. I am part of their Veela family." The man sobered up quickly. "But that is beside the point. You can see us can you not?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Then you are the Chosen one. Only the Chosen one can see us in this plane."

Harry laughed nervously. "But I already am the 'Chosen one'." Harry made air quotes to emphasis it.

The last man spoke up. "No you are not!" The man started to shake his head, the light head of hair flying through the air.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "But what about all the…" Harry waved his hand around. "Killing Voldemort part?" He narrowed those bright green eyes as a thought came to him. "How can I even trust you?"

The man smirked "We can show you what really happened." A pensive came floating to Harry. "These are the memories of you parents and me." The boy's eyes widened. "I got this from your parents the night before they were killed." The man sighed softly. "They thought something big was going to happen, though the last memory is what I had seen that night."

The teen swallowed. "Who are you?"

Then man looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "I am your grandfather."

Harry stared blankly at the man. The first thing that came up was: "How?" Then flushed. "Well I know how how, but…"

"Let me introduce myself." He bowed at the waist. "I am Damien Potter, of the cat tribe." Harry looked at him confused. Cat tribe? His grandfather raised an eyebrow at Harry's disbelieving look and waved his wand, cat ears and a tail apprehend. Damien sighed and shook his head, and looked at Harry with pity. "I'm sorry, I was not there when I should have been. I was….detained by Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked as everything sank in. He had family…family who wanted him. He took a small step forward confused. "What does he have to do with all of this?"

"That man!" Merlin spat out. "Manipulates everything to his advantage! That man is the reason why everything has ended up the way it has! He has no love for anyone! He says one thing and means the opposite! He is only out for more power!"

Damien nodded angrily before looking at his grandson. "This pensive has all the answers Harry, all the reasons why you are the way you are."

Harry looked at the bowl worriedly. He nodded and took the surprising light bowl away from his grandfather and plunged himself into the memories.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Well a lot of things happened that I had no idea were going to happen. Like the 'my name is Merlin' part. And the grandfather part. As you may have noticed I did not give the other man a name. That was for a good reason…I couldn't think of one. Terrible at coming up with names. If anyone has a good name for him then fell free to tell me.

**Revised November 10, 2010**


	3. Dumbledores true colors

I had trouble putting up the last chapter mainly because I wasn't used to it. Hope you like this next chapter. And I am sorry about no Severus showing up again….well kinda not a big part….I miss him.

I do not own any of this story beside to plot and Merlin, Leo, and Damien Potter. If I did the books would be in the adult section of the bookstore.

I LIKE PIE!

WARNING: There will be MPREG in this story! Totally forgot to put that in! -^^- This is a lot longer than the others so I hope this feeds your inner snarry!

Chapter 3 Dumbledore true colors

Harry plunged into the memory and got the shock of his life. There was his father and mother showing him to Damien. Damien looked warmly at baby Harry, and tickled his stomach, causing the baby to gurgle.

"He's going to be a strong leader someday." He looked at James and Lily and smirked at them both. "It seems you can create something that has nothing to do with pranks, James."

James looked sheepishly at his father. "How else do you think I got Lily to confess her undying love to me?"

Lily smacked him on the head. "I thought it was you who did that James," she said sweetly.

Damien looked at his grandchild and smiled at the little bundle in his arms. Harry already had a little tail and cat ears that looked like puffs on top of his head

Harry looked around and smiled at his parents. He could almost feel the love surrounding him. Though he had to wonder about the part with him having those extra appendages or more importantly where they went. He noticed that the memory started to swirl and go to another memory this time though it was his fathers.

-*- SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP -*-

"No Dumbledore…"James shook his head at the older man in front of him. "Harry cannot be the Child of Prophecy. We don't believe in that, please leave now."

'What Prophecy?' Harry thought. And looked at the man he considered a grandfather. 'Something is not right about this…'

"But James, Harry is the child. I need to raise him to be the light savoir. Just give me the child and I'll go," the blue eyes twinkled.

James shook his head and glared at the man. "No. I cannot let you do that Dumbledore. Harry deservers to be with his family."

And with saying that, James closed the door and waited until the tell tale popping sound of Dumbledore Apparating away, before relaxing. He knew this would be the beginning though.

"James?" A gentle voice asked. Harry and James looked at the red haired witch at the top of the stairs.

James quickly went over to his wife and hugged her. "Don't worry Lil's; no one will take our baby away." James murmured while stoking her hair.

Lily detangled herself from her husband and walked down the stairs. She bit her lib nervously and walked over to the couch and sat down. "James," she said uneasily. "I have been trying to tell you something and have been unable to voice it until now..." Lily hesitated trying to find the right way to tell him. She took a deep breath and looked at James straight in the eye. "I want to join the Dark Lord."

Harry's eyes widen. His mother wanted to join Voldemort?

James looked at his wife for a moment before smiling softly. "I have too."

'Okay….my mother and father wanted to join Voldemort… wonderful.' Harry was blown away by that idea.

Harry's mother sighed in relief and hugged James even more tightly. "Why didn't you not tell me earlier?"

James laughed. "For the same reason, love. I have contacted him through Padfoot. I was going to tell you earlier, but Dumbledore…." He didn't need to finish his sentence.

Lily nodded and smiled at him. "When is he coming?"

"Now."

Both Potters looked turned to the voice and broke apart to welcome the visitor. There stood the Dark Lord. Harry, never having seen him except Tom as a sixteen year old, was struck at how normal he looked. He had dark brown hair that look black and hazel eyes with hints of red. He walked gracefully in and shook hands with the Potters.

'Wow." Harry thought 'he looks almost normal.' But the thing that stopped him dead was the person standing behind the Dark lord. Severus Snape.

"Hello Lily."

Lily gasped. "Sev…" she looked thoughtful then smiled at the dark haired man. "I had forgotten about our fight. It is nice to see you again!" She promptly hugged the dour man. "Sorry about what happened the last time we met Sev," She whispered.

"Lily…" James glared at the lanked haired man.

Lily wiped around hitting Severus with her hair in the face making him stumble into the Dark Lord, who tried to muffle his laughter. Lily of course did not notice that fact and rounded onto James.

"Don't you dare James Harry Potter! I will not have you getting jealous over this!"

The Dark Lord looked on amused at these people's antics of followers and soon to be followers. "I believe there are some things we have to discuss."

James and Lily sat down while motioning for the Dark Lord and Severus to sit down too. "There are certain things that need to be cleared up, but first I need to know for sure that you really want to join my cause." The Dark Lord motioned for Severus to bring him a flask. Severus quickly opened his cloak and reaching into one of the many pockets and brought out a flask that looked familiar.

Harry was looking around astounded. There was so much to take in he couldn't really process it until his parents took the truth serum. This is all true…but why did they want to join Voldemort? Shouldn't he try to kill his mother? But Harry continued to watch as his parents gave him satisfactory answers. Then the truth sermon was administered to the Dark Lord and his parents asked numerous questions, he motioned for Severus to give them the antidote.

"First of all, I do not kill muggles or muggleborns that is something that the 'wonderful headmaster' deemed me to have done. I do not think that muggles should know about our world." He paused and looked at Lily. "Your sister…she does not like you correct?"

Lily nodded warily. Looking down at the floor she mumbled, "She doesn't like any kind of magic or anything that is not considered normal…"

"I do not like the muggle world in the wizerding world. Basically I want it completely cut off from ours."

Lily gasped. "But what about people like me…who have muggle parents?"

Harry wondered that too. How will that work for Hermione?

"The whole family will renounce the muggle world and come with their son or daughter." The Dark Lord looked at Lily to see her reaction.

"What if they don't want to? Or if they do, my sister…what would have happened to her, if that had happened and she didn't want too?"

The evil terrible Dark Lord smiled at her glad she was listening, he knew he had to get her to agree to his views to get her on her side. "Your family would know about you when you go to school but if they chose to not be in the wizerding world then you will have to do an oblivate their memories of you being a wizard or in this case a witch."

Harry blinked thinking it all over and came to reluctantly agree with him. He looked over at Snape to see what he was doing. Now that he thought about it, he never really looked at the man before. He saw the promote nose, the hair which Harry thought wasn't as greasy as he rembered. Right know said man was wearing a board expression and every now and then looking at the doorway that was Harry's nursery. Harry, not wanting to exam the feeling that was swirling in him, went back to the conversation between Voldie and his mum.

"As for your sister, if she still not tolerant, then she will be oblivatied and left on her own. You would not be advised to see her but you still could."

Lily took a deep breath. "I do not trust Dumbledore anymore. He has been manipulating most of our lives." She looked the Dark Lord in the eye.

"I want to join your cause though I do not like killing."

The Dark Lord looked back. "Not everyone does"

The swirling began again and Harry saw that memory fizzle out to the next one. What he saw shocked him. There was his mum pleading with Dumbledore to not take Harry…just like in his worst memory. Harry turned and looked away from the scene that he knew would be his mother's death. But what he heard next made his blood boil.

"You should have not disobeyed me Lily. All you had to do was hand the boy over to me and none of this would have happened." Dumbledore told the dead women at his feet as his face morphed back into his own. He went to the crib that held a screaming Harry Potter and made the mark that gave him his identity.

A sound was heard coming from the front door. "Jam- Oh Merlin James!" Dumbledore went downstairs to confront Damien. Said man looked up from his spot on the floor. "You! You did this!" The man stated to transform from the mild manner Grandfather to a leopard out to kill. Dumbledore stunned the cat and with a flick of his wand sent him somewhere else. "Hope you like the fur trade." The old man said with a laugh.

Harry was disgusted by the man he considered a grandfather doing that to his own family...if that made any sense. But the scene was not done yet. He saw Dumbledore go up the stairs to get him and basically kidnapping him, telling every the wizards that came to the house, that it was the work of You-Know-Who and then saw him drop of little Harry in front of the doorstep of number 4 privet drive.

Harry was thrust out of the memory and promptly threw up his lunch. After banishing the mess he took a couple deep breaths and looked up at the three before him. "Why?"

His grandfather only shook his head. "No one knows why."

Harry nodded. "He said something about a prophecy…do you know it?"

"Not for word for word but enough to realize it was false. No my child you have a different prophecy to worry about." The man said helping from the floor.

This time the Malfoy spoke up. He bowed from waist again sheepishly told Harry that his name was Leo and began to recite:

When the time is right

A murder reviled

His soul mate found

An evil vanquished

The king will unite all

And peace will reign

Forevermore

By the boy king

Harry couldn't believe it. He swallowed. He swallowed again. "So you all think that I am the person from this prophesy? Couldn't it be someone else instead?"

Damien sighed. "I never told your father this but I am the King of Shiro the leader of the greatest magical creatures in the living world." He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair that mad it messy and unkempt. Harry now realized how much he looked like his father like that. "But more importantly you will someday be the leader."

Merlin spoke up then. "You will someday lead the most powerful force in the world with many creatures behind you." She smiled and showed fangs. "So basically everyone one will follow you someday."

Harry startled for a second when seeing the fangs looked over at his grandfather. "But you're the king…right?" Harry asked worriedly. He didn't want to lose his new found family member so soon.

Damien smiled sadly. "I am not as young as I once was; I need an heir to follow in my footsteps. I will be coming soon to train you in our ways." He looked at Harrys head. "And tell you how to get those adorable appendages back." He moved closer to his grandson. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you how now." He leaned and whispered in his ear. Immediately two pairs of cat ears showed up and a fluffy tail appeared behind him,

Harry slowly touched the silky ear on his head in awe. He looked at Damien. "Why did they disappear in the first place?"

"Your father placed a magical block on them." Damien smiled sadly as he tugged on one of Harrys. The boy frowned at him playfully. "Only I was able to release them for you." He grinned at him before sighing. "The only one alive."

Leo spoke up making Harry jump. He had forgotten about him. "As fun as this is, we should let you get back to Hogwarts soon." He ruffled Harry's hair causing it to become messier then it already was.

"Don't worry Harry!" Merlin grinned. "We will be with you soon enough!"

"They'll visit you sometime." His grandfather rolled his eyes. "I'll try to give them a lot of work before they start to bother you."

Merlin huffed. "But he's our prince!" She objected as she squeezed the life out of him. "We have to make sure he's properly pampered."

"See you soon!" Leo shouted dragging Merlin away.

"Noooo! Harry," She cried, waving her arms at him.

Harry felt a swirling mass again and blacked out. He woke up to find Severus Snape looking at him in astonishment.

Yep anther cliffy. Hey its three days earlier then I planned! Also Harry will be dark to a certain amount of people who have betrayed him or used him. So maybe he's half dark or something. God Voldie is so OOC. I tried to make him mean but he wouldn't do as he was told. Maybe he thinks of Lily as his daughter and Harry as his grandson (they don't listen to me…)?

**Revised November 10, 2010 **


	4. I love Him?

Disclaimer: I wrote a letter to Santa asking for Harry Potters rights…I got a letter from him saying: how about a doll instead? So I still don't own the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter 4 I love him?

There were very few things in Severus life that had caused him to rethink how he wanted to live. The first time that had happened he watched his father beat his mother within an inch of her life- causing him to hate and despise muggles that are abusive. He firmly believed that if there were taps on all muggle and half-muggle households then the world would be a better place to live and no one would have to relive his childhood.

The second time that his life changed was when he was told by the man he had considered a mentor, tell him that a little pain never hurt anyone-that was when he started to hate Albus Dumbledore though he keep it from being found out. Shortly after that he joined Voldemort and his life changed for the better. Now Severus was looking at most likely the most significant change that has happened in his life… when he saw Harry collide with the floor…

It was like it was in slow motion, and Severus himself felt like he was running through molasses. He tried to reach him to no avail. Going straight to Harry's side, he started to check his pulse. Not many people knew this but in order to get a Master in Potions you also need to have medical knowledge. True it was not as good as Poppy's, but he knew the signs if something was wrong and need to have a patient brought to Poppy.

Severus, to his relief, found out that the terror of four years was merely …sleeping. Letting loose a sigh, Severus picked Harry up bridal style and walked to his rooms not trying to think of how much joy that caused him to have. Laying him down on the silken black sheets, the enormity of the situation ran through him and caused him to collapse on one of his chairs. He had almost lost Harry…well it seemed like it at the time. But the fact remained was that he almost lost Harry…and that's when it struck him. He was in love with Harry Potter.

"Shit…"

'You always loved him…'

"No I did not! I hate him!"

'And know you love him. How sweet.'

"I do not love Harry Potter! His father was the bane of my life! How can I love something that was part of HIM!"

'Does anyone ever know what makes a person love anther? Or even that a son will always follow in his father's footsteps…like your father?'

'You need to listen to me more often Severus Snape. You know you love him…know you have to get him to relies that he loves you too. And besides he is your mate.'

"What?" For the first time Severus had no idea what to say. "That cannot be…" But even when he said it he didn't believe what he said. It all made perfect sense…the attractiveness, trying to find out where he was at all times, the stalk…-the following him around without him knowing it that he had been doing the last few weeks. And when Harry fell…he felt like the world would end if he had died.

'And know you need to bind him to you.'

Severus snorted. "How can I do that? I moreover how am I to get him to the Dark side?"

'You're the smart one...I am only your inner voice I don't need to learn, only give you advise.'

Severus rolled his eyes. "I think the worst part is that my damn inner voice is Lucius Malfoy."

During his inner monologue he never noticed until know that Harry was sporting the most adorable cat ears he had ever seen. Being a man who thinks first and takes action last, Severus took hold of the ears and tugged them. Flushing at what he did, he couldn't help but notice that they were silky smooth and flicked when even he touched lightly.

So our dear Severus Snape now tried to think of the most Slytherin plan to get Harry to be his.

Now all he had to do was wait for the insurable brat to awaken.

And to his shock he did.

-*-SNARRY SNARRY SNARRY SNARRY SNARRY SNARRY-*-

When Harry opened his eyes, he found Professor Snape hovering over him with a worried expression on his face that was quickly masked.

He groaned slighty as he sat up, rubbing his eyes."Professor Snape…how long was I out?"

"For about ten minutes." He noticed the surprise on Harrys face.

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Please don't call me on that one.

Harry sighed and started to get up now noticing that he was in a bed….Snape's bed…why did that make him feel… happy?

He then felt a hand on his chest and looked at it. The fingers were long and pale looking with stains of potions. Potions that have saved countless lives… He looked at the man in front of him and promptly blushed and then blinked in amazement.

Severus noted with amusement from the state of Harry's cheeks. It wouldn't be too much trouble to seduce to boy and get him to join the right side.

"You need to stay a little longer H-Potter. I have to check that you are okay before letting you leave my presence." Severus then looked at the top of Harrys head. "And maybe find out how you got those-" 'adorable, cute, lovely ears.'

Harry reached up and blushed even harder when he felt his cat ears.

"Er…there are some things that I want to talk to you about…" Harry spoke hesitantly.

"Like how you are never to do that again? Or that when you see something about to fall on you, get out of the way you imbecile!" Now that Harry was awake and fine Severus couldn't help but feel fear. And because he was unused to that feeling it was replace by anger.

Harry's green eyes flashed. "How could you say that? I didn't do anything wrong and now you're on my back when I tried to make the cauldrons not fall and then I was frozen with fear you asshole!"

The silence following that statement was full of rage.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor."

"Oh so you're just going to take points? Well screw you!" Harry quickly got out from the bed and with his tail bristling left the dungeons and went to find Hermione to talk too.

Severus was still looking at the spot that Harry had been.

'Well that went well.'

"Shut up Malfoy."

-*-Snarry Snarry Snarry Snarry Snarry-*-

Harry was still fuming from the argument that had happened. His ears were lying flat on his head and had an air about him that told people to don't even try to get near him.

'Bloody Git.'

"Harry!"

Harry turned and saw that Hermione was running towards him with her brown hair blowing away from her head.

He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him."What's wrong Herm's?"

She paused to catch her breath in front of him. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching then dragged him off to an unused classroom where she promptly put up a silencing charm and locked the door.

"Hermione?" Harry asked uneasy.

"Harry," she hesitated. "You know I will always follow where ever you go right?"

He nodded slowly.

"And you know that I do not care who you like and that I think of you like a brother?"

"Herm's what's wrong?"

She grabbed him by the elbow and made him sit on a chair. "When you left the hall this morning I knew that when you needed to talk you would come to me. But I wanted to try to talk to Ron to see if he would apologize to you." She stated while waving a hand in the air. Then she looked at Harry straight in the eye. "I couldn't find him and I was actually happy that you had a detention to serve so that it would give me more time. Finally I looked in the library as a last resort and saw him talking to Professor Dumbledore…"

Harry felt an uneasiness fill him.

"Oh Harry…I overheard them talking about the incident. Dumbledore was angry at Ron for doing what he did because he needed and I quote: 'to keep a tap on his weapon' and that they need to keep a better control on you or else Ron won't be able to get on the Chuldey Cannons."

There was a strained silence.

"Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly

"I cannot believe…" Harry started to laugh. It wasn't his carefree one. It was a sound that put chills over Hermione's body in the hollowness.

"He gave me up for a chance to be in a team," Tears started to flow from his eyes.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione stated looking at him in sadness. She promptly hugged the teen. His arms came around to tighten as if she might leave him soon.

"Ron has always been a prat Harry. He will never be good enough to be you friend. There has been too much sadness in your life already."

When no answer was heard, Hermione pulled away and reached into her bag to pull out a handkerchief and gave it to him. Seeing that Harry was as back to normal as he could be today, she pulled out a flask and gave it to Harry who looked at it in puzzlement, noting that it looked familiar.

"What is it?"

Hermione huffed. "Honestly, Harry don't you know truth serum when you see it?" She waggled her finger. "I need to make you review more of your lesions." She threatened, making him pale.

Harry decided to ignore that part and looked at her. "And?"

"I want you to use it on me."

Harry looked at her in shock. "Wha? No way, Herm's! I don't want to pry into your life."

She smiled at him. "I want you to use it so that you can trust me." She held up a hand to quite him. "I know you're going to say that you do, but after what happened to Ron I do not want to you to doubt my loyalty to you. I would feel the same way."

Harry looked at the flask worriedly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Harry sighed. She had a point. "How many drops?"

Hermione thought for a second. "Two or three drops should do it. It should last about five minutes for three drops, so I would do that one."

Harry nodded and motioned for her to sit down. He then took the stopper and waited for his friend to open her mouth. Taking a deep breath he put three drops on her tongue and her eyes glazed over.

"What is your name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger."

"What do your parents do for a living?"

"They are dentists."

This is where he will learn the truth.

"Are you getting paid or getting a reward for being Harry Potter's friend?"

"No."

Harry sighed, at that answer. But he still needed a few answers. Just because she wasn't getting anything didn't mean that she would willingly betray him.

"What do you think about someone who betrays another person?" He asked her.

"They should be shot by Dick Chaney"

Harry had to snicker at that.

"Are you betraying someone's trust?"

"Yes."

Harry felt his breathing stop.

"Who and why?"

"Harry, because I don't told him everything."

"What haven't you told him?"

"I like girls." There was a bright blush on her face.

Okay…that was interesting. Harry got an evil smirk on his face.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Harry could almost feel that he was up in flames from the glare/glaze that she gave him. He didn't know that someone can give some a glare under the potion.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I -" Hermione stopped. Then smirked at him. "I don't think I want to tell you."

"Awwww come on Herm's."

She shook her head and took the flask back from Harry.

"What are we going to do about Ron?"

Harry smirked. "Oh we will be doing something to dear Ronnikinns…"

"Hey Harry…I've been wondering for awhile…what's up with the ears?"

**Revised November 9, 2010**


	5. I want to Join Voldie

Chapter 5 Voldie

Harry was laughing his head off. He, Hermione, and Ginny (who had been told about what Ron did) had pretended to be a girl from a singles line and asked for pictures of him. Naturally some of them had ;no clothes on;and so they magically blew them up and posted them around school (with the naughty parts concealed by a charm so that no one under sixth year could see anything they didn't want to see.) and put up around the pictures words of Ron's conversations with the "girl".

"That was the best prank I ever pulled Harry!" Ginny said with a grin, as she watched her brother try to take down the pictures. It didn't work because Hermione had charmed them to stick until noon.

Harry snorted. "Says the person who grew up with Fred and George."

Ginny just stuck her tongue out at him. "Their pranks were never like this one though."

Harry had admitted that it was something that he had never seen before. The last week had been hectic for him and Dumbledore, especially when he first went into the Great Hall with his new look. Harry had shown up at breakfast on Tuesday sporting cat and a tail making all conversation stop.

Dumbledore looked like he was going to faint, Ron looked mortified at the end of the table (the rest of the Gryffindors thought the way he had acted was childish and didn't want to sit next to him), and Draco looked…curious, Professor Snape….Harry shivered at that the look he gave him. It was like he saw honey and he was a bear that hadn't had some in a loooong time. That was not a look he ever saw on the potions masters face before…

Later he was called to go to Professor Dumbledore's office to 'talk' to him about his change. Harry did not tell him a damn thing and remembering how his parents died gave him a sneer worthy of Snape himself and left the room. After that Harry had ran into Ginny ,who was trying to find her brothers, Fred and George, who had stolen some of her things to make a prank of, she looked at his face and said: 'Merlin Harry are you going to catch a mouse with that look or a tiger?' Harry had felt his anger dissipate and laughed at what she said. Deciding to trust her he told her everything and with the look on her face he almost felt sorry for Ron at that point.

Now a week later, and a prank pulled, Harry was walking with Hermione to the library in their free period. Harry had asked her before to look up anything she could find about Shiro.

"Harry, I found out some things about your species in only one book in this whole library." She looked disgusted for a moment as if it was the libraries fault that there were not a lot of books about what he was. She led him to a table and told him to stay.

"What couldn't find a better word the 'stay' Herm's?" Harry grumbled but sat down to wait.

A few seconds later she came back with a thin book that was dusty and looked like it had seen better days. Sitting across from him, Hermione opened the book, flipped through some pages and stopped.

"Here it is! It says that the Shiro are the second most powerful magic creature, beside Vampires but there are very few. There are many theories about where they had come from and few have even thought they are some distant relation to the Elves from the start of creation." She read. "Other creatures fear and respect them, but Vampires, Vela, and Werewolves allow them to rule over the other creatures as they are usually known for their fairness, and hate power. "

"Uh, Herm's are you sure?"

She gave him a glare that made him squirm in his chair.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"It's just that I only have cat ears and a tail…not really a fearsome combination."

Again the glare.

"That's what I was getting to Harry!"

Harry grinned sheepishly at his bushy haired friend.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted…" She glared at him in warning. "They have two known w weaknesses, that can rob them of their strength magic; Oolong Tea Leaves-"

"So no more Divation?" Harry asked in happiness and his ears perked up. "That's wonderful!"

"Honestly you should have dropped that class a long time ago… and your other weakness is …" Hermione started to laugh.

"What? What is it?"

She couldn't speak from laughing so hard and just shown him the paragraph. Harrys eyes widened. "NO WAY!"

She nodded and started to calm down then looked at Harry who looked like he had swallowed something unpleasant and started to laugh again.

"Shhhhhhh!" A sound came from the right. They both turned to look at the librarian and nodded trying to keep it down. She huffed and went back to her desk.

Harry looked at the book still shocked.

"Think about it this way Harry," Hermione giggled. "All we need is some catnip and you will get frisky!"

Harry glared at her. "This is not funny!"

"To you maybe. I on the other hand am having a grand time."

Harry snorted and gave her back the book. "When you done having a laugh at my expense, meet me in the Great Hall, it is almost lunch time."

"Hold on Harry! There is one more paragraph that I need to tell you about." Hermione was still giggling, though not as much as she had been, flipped the page. "I read this page earlier when I found out what creature you were but didn't think it was anything important at the time. Now…." She hesitated.

Harry started to look worried. "Hermione…what is it?"

She looked up. "Harry it says that you need a mate to balance your power…or it might consume you."

"Shit." Harry sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Does it say anything about how to find the mate?"

She hesitated. "Well yes, but the book says that is will always be someone you see almost every day. They're usually drawn to one another and have a certain amount of animosity to each other for some time. Then the dominate of the partnership feels the overwhelming urge to protect you and starts to follow them around to make sure."

Harry looked shocked. "Well I never have felt that way…what a second that means I am the sub? Ohhhh that is….well….I have no idea what to say." He wrinkled his nose, "I hope it's not Malfoy."

"I am sure that whoever your mate is will take care of you." Hermione reassured him standing up. "We should talk about this later, don't want to be late for lunch."

"Oh I have to tell you something afterward…can you meet me on the fourth floor in that empty room near charms?"

Hermione gave him a confused look, but shrugged. "Sure Harry."

-*-snarrysnarrysnarrysnarry-*-

Severus had been stalk -following Harry throughout the day and was with him under an invisible spell that very few people could see through-when he didn't have class. Today he had found out about being a mate to a Shiro. Being a dominant creature himself, Severus did not think much of it while following the boy but hearing what was being said about his beta he realized that it was most defiantly Harry's mate.

_*Well well well. I was right wasn't I?*_

"Kindly refrain from commenting about this please."

It snorted. _*Yet you still didn't think I was right.*_

Severus rolled his eyes. He needed to stop doing that or else they might permanently get stuck in exasperation. Deciding not to argue with…himself, he left when the two Gryffindors went for lunch. Instead of following them like his instincts told him to, he went back to his room to think about think about what he learned.

Unfortunately the fireplace turned green and Lucius Malfoy stepped out and wiped his cloak free of dust and then looked around, before spotting the dark haired man.

'Great now it has a mouth to form the words that are in my head,' Severus thought with a sigh.

"Lucius…to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Lucius snorted and looked at his fingernails. "I have heard rumors…" He paused for dramatic affect. "It seems that the Dark Lord will be back soon."

Severus froze as he started to sit down. Shit! Now he had to find a way to bring Harry to the right side sooner than he anticipated.

"For a seemingly loyal follower, you don't seem as happy as I thought you might be Severus," the cultured voice brought him back to back to the present. Severus scowled at his long time friend.

"I am happy Lucius-"

"As happy as you can look."

Severus frowned at him. "The point is that I am trying to find a way to get Harry Potter to join us before the Dark Lord rises."

Lucius looked at him in shock. A look that is nearly never seen before thought Severus as he smirked at him.

The blond quickly schooled his features back to the way they were. "And what makes you think that will happen? The Dark lord has wanted all of us to try to find him and bring him up to our ways but none have succeeded."

Severus crossed his legs and knitted his fingers together, a smirk on his face. "I have recently found out that he is my mate."

Lucius looked at him in shock. "Really?" He tapped his cane to his lip. "That could help."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I also think that he is beginning to question Dumbledore's methods or whatever that crazy old man is up to."

Lucius sat down on the armrest of a chair. He caught his old friend smirking at him. "What?'

"You still hate my furniture." Severus leaned back on the chair. "You would be in Azkaban by know if anyone new your greatest weakness."

Lucius sniffed. "You just hate that I have good taste." He snapped his fingers and an elf appeared. "Get me some Earl Grey Tea." He looked over at Severus inquiring what he should want.

"The same for me."

The house-elf popped out and returned a few seconds later with the required tea.

Sipping it Severus went back to the conversation at hand. "I do believe that Potter would like to join our Lord if the hints that he has been giving anyone, is any initiation."

The half-veela looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure Severus? What if it was a ruse by the crazy cot himself?"

"It's not." Came a voice from the door. Both men turned to find Harry Potter standing in the door.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Severus was the one who got over his shock first.

"Really Professor, I thought you might want me here for you little meeting?"

Lucius rose from the chair and raised his wand to the fourteen year old boy.

"Severus as much as you believe that he is ready, I do not believe that. Maybe you should use check his mind…"

Harry looked at Severus, who sipped his tea, and those bright green eyes widen. "I knew that you could read my mind!"

Severus looked at him for a moment then sat down his tea. "Most of the time Mr. Potter it is written all over your face." He turned to the other man in the room. "Put your wand back down Lucius! Do you think that he would not join our cause if he didn't come in here? He could have gone straight to the headmaster and reported to him."

Lucius slowly lowered his wand. "I still don't trust him…"

Severus had to refrain from rolling his eyes. "You barely trust anyone anyways." He turned to Harry. "Do you really want to serve the Dark Lord? You just cannot say it one day then leave the next day. You serve him for the rest of your life."

The boy nodded, his emerald eyes flaring in anger.

"I found out the truth a week ago…." He said softy. Then he looked at Snape right in the eye. "I don't mind if you look in my mind to find out if I am telling the truth or not."

Servers stared at him in concealed joy. I can look through his mind and find everything about him.

_*Just what you would like Severus a chance to delve into his mind…*_

'Shut up you! Your voice is already in this room already!'

_*But you didn't deny what I said before…*_

'Shut up!'

Severus raised himself from his chair and walked to Harry. He pulled out his wand and looked at Harry to see if it was okay. The beautiful boy nodded and Severus proceeded to cast the spell and looked into the boys mind.

The older man looked into his mind and looked through out it. He came out from his mates mind and looking into the daze expression. Still looking he spoke to Lucius. "He truly wants to join his cause…" he paused and then said: "And so does Miss Granger."

"Really?" Lucius put his wand away. He knew that Severus wouldn't lie to him just like he couldn't lie Severus. He sat back down a drained the rest of the tea. "That should please the Dark Lord. Not even in yet and already recruiting members."

"Yes it should…" he went back to his seat. "Should we tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"It wouldn't hurt for him to know…" Lucius mentioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sit down Potter," Severus ordered.

Lucius looked at the boy who sat down next him as there no other seats left. "Potter, the Dark Lord will come back soon."

Harry gasped in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes we believe it will be sometime soon…" the Potion Master trialed off and looked over at his friend.

"Maybe in the Third Task?" Lucius asked him.

"How am I supposed to know that?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You work here."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know everything here..." The man told him sarcasm evident in his voice.

"So Potter, make sure that you are in the third task, I'm sure you will see the Dark Lord soon." Lucius got up to leave, and walked over to the fireplace. "I wouldn't trust that Diggery boy if I were you. I think he is in league with Dumbledore." With that he flooed out to his manor.

Harry looked down at his hands and laughed a hollow laugh. "Of course…Diggery was in with Dumbledore…he needed someone to spy for him while in the Tournament." Harry stood up to leave also. "I should be going as well Professor, or else Ron would tell Dumbledore that I wasn't in class."

Severus nodded and stood up too. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I will not be controlled by a man who killed my parents." The boy looked at him and looked away before speaking a faint blush on his face. "Oh I forgot. I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier…I am sorry for yelling at you. That was the real reason why I came down here." The boy muttered. "See you soon Professor…"

"Potter."

Harry looked at him. "What exactly did you overhear?'

The boy looked confused. "Just that you would believe that I want to join V-the Dark Lord."

Severus nodded and turned away.

With that Harry opened the door and slipped out into the hallway.

'That's good now I can try to find a way to win his heart before letting him know we are mates.' Drowning his tea he went to get his notes for his next class.

I am revising this story so if there are still some mistakes tell me in what chapter.

**Revised November 23**


	6. Meet Voldie

A/N This is a revamped chapter of...well chapter six. If there are things still wrong let me know.

I cannot wait until I get to the Dursleys…That's going to be so much fun to write about….*evil grin*

Has anyone read a story were they put what happens to a person and then their death….I hate those… so I will never do that in my own story. More likely put "Had a wonderful and happy life together.." or something like that…Oh my stories will always have a happy ending. My viewpoint is that there are so much sadness in the world already I do not need to read about it.

And I have over 20 Reviewers! I am soooo happy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry potter… (A slow evil grin appears on her face)

Chapter 6 (Finaly) Meet Voldie

Harry had walked from Snape's office and proceed to the Gryffindor common room to talk to Hermione. He thought of what they had talked about earlier.

*Flashback*

"Hermione…what if I told you I want to join the dark lord?" Harry was looking at her nervously.

Hermione tapped her chin with a finger and thought about the last week.

"Well…remember when I told you that no matter what you did I would stand with you?" She waved he hand. "Though of course I was talking about you killing Ron at the time." She looked him right in the eye. "The offer still stands, Harry. If this is what you truly want and feel that you have to do…then I am okay with this."

Harry grinned and gave her a hug. "Thanks Herm's!"

She laughed. "You got your answer, now shoo! Trying to disentangle myself from you is not done easily."

"But I thought you like it when I tangle myself with you!" Harry told her pouting.

"Only with girls!"

Harry obliged and untangled himself. "Your still not going to tell me who you like?"

Hermione looked at him with a smile. "Oh I will tell you…."

"Really?!"

"When I am ready."

"You are no fun."

"I did not know I had to be."

*End Flashback*

"I will find out who she likes!" Harry told himself. Then looked thoughtful. "So Snape is my mate?" He grinned. "Wicked!"

-*-Snape and Harry sitting in a tree...-*-

'God will this is taking forever…' Harry thought. He had been chained to this headstone to prevent his "escape" because Wormtail had not been told about what was happening. Harry had gone into the maze and just like Sn-Severus and Lucius predicted the trophy was a portkey and sent him to the graveyard that he was currently in. Harry had watched dispassionately when Cedric was killed and did not lift a finger when Wormtail had sent him on this gravestone. So now he was here waiting for the ritual to begin and could finnely see the man who he had pledge his allegiance to. Harry never flinched when Wormtail had cut off his hand, but was wary when then half mad man came to him to get his blood.

"Blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…" Harry had to control himself to not snort. "You will…Resurrect you foe…"

Wormtail had then proceeded to cut his arm and put a vile underneath to catch the dripping blood. The man then wobbled to the cauldron and puts in Harrys blood. Then Wormtail picks up his master and put him in it. There was a thunking noise as the toddler hit the bottom and smoke begain to pour out. Harry watches in fascination as the smoke clears and a tall figure appears.

"Wormtail…my robes…" A hissing voice cut through the air.

The bubbling idiot hurryed to get his masters robes and whimpering, held out the robes. After the figure is dressed the smoke seemed to slowly disappear.

'What if he trips going out of the cauldron?' Harry thought for a minute. The man made it out (without tripping ) and held out a hand.

"My wand…"

After getting the wand back the smoke finely lifted showing Harry his first look at the man. (A/N I will not put in what J.K. put because while this is her story she gave us free rain with her characters, and also becouse Harry gave his blood willing, this is what I think would have happened.) The evil lord was looking like he was in his older forties. He had silver specks in his black hair and was tall about 5,9. His red eyes appeared to be glowing, and looked around before falling on Harry.

"Wormtail give me you hand." The voice washed over Harry like a storm clearing away all his doubts.

The whimpering man sighed and held out his stump causing the dark lord to laugh.

"The other hand Wormtail." He hissed.

The man held out his other hand to his master. The Dark Lord put his finger on the Dark mark and then flung away the arm as if it burned causing the kneeling man to stumble and fall over.

Harry snorted making the Dark Lord smile over him. "I have heard that you want to join my group young Harry Potter."

The boy smiled. "You heard right." Then sobered narrowing his eyes at what he was about to say. "Dumbledore," Harry spat out the word. "Caused my parents death, blamed an innocent man, and then purposely put me with the Dursleys, all the while manipulating my life! And I will make sure that his soul rests in hell!"

The Dark Lord looked at him, no emotion showing on his face. "I am hardly an innocent man…" He twirled his wand and looked at the sky in thought. "I have killed people, tortured people and also did the same to my followers when they did not do something I told them to do." He looked into bright green eyes "Are you sure you want to follow me?"

Harry smirked. "I am not going to follow you."

The Dark Lord looked at him in surprise then figuring it out, he smirked. "You want to be equal to me?"

Harry nodded his head then laughed. "After all you made me 'equal' to me when you killed my parents."

"Ah, about equal to Dumbledore then?"

The boy smirked at him. "Who else?"

Wormtail was trying to stop the bleeding of his stump and could not help but shudder when he heard the boy and his master laugh together…the world will soon be in ruins if they teamed up.

"Ah...here they come…" Voldemort whispered. A moment later a group of people in death eater garb appeared before them. Harry noticed with satisfaction that Severus had come too. "Hello my followers."

He looked at them all and turned to Harry. The man smiled softly and made his way toured him. His movements were like a jaguar that needed to feed. Harry was fascinated as the Dark Lord made his way over to him and stopped before him. Harry couldn't help but shudder when the man knelt before him. He took off the ropes and put a hand on Harry's shoulder when he stumbled from the gravestone. The Dark Lord turned to his masked followers.

"I been revived…fourteen years later? Why may I ask why no one came to look for me?" There was a silence then one of the masked man flung himself down at Voldemort feet.

"Please forgive us!"

The Dark Lord looked down at the cowering figure in disgust. Waving his wand he pointed it at the man before him.

"Cruico!"

Ignoring the twitching man in front of him he spoke to his men again. "Severus has already paid off his dept with infiltrating Hogwarts and convincing Harry here to join the dark side. And so has Lucius. All you need to do is to not fail me again…is that clear?"

He turned to Lucius. "I want you to tell you son to not aggervate my heir." He glared around the clearing. "That goes for all of you and your children."

There was muttering around as if they did not believe their master but a quick glare shut them up. "But not only is Mr. Potter going to join us but he will be my heir as I have already told you all. So you will all treat him with the respect he deservers." The man narrowed his red eyes at them all. "Or else you will deal with me."

He gently pushed the boy to Severus who immediately put out his hand to steady him. The Dark lord watched in amusement is eyes warming a little bit. 'So they are mates…'

"Today…" He hissed to get the attention of his followers again. "We will go to Azkaban to retrieve my followers." He looked at the two lovebirds and smiled slightly. "Harry…" The boy looked at him with a flush he noticed. "I need you to stay at Hogwarts, do not say anything about this conversation." He looked at the professor for a moment and spoke again. "And then you and Severus could spend some time together."

'Great now I have a matchmaking Dark Lord on my back.' Thought Severus.

Voldemort looked at Harry. "Your godfather is still alive, is he not?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Next time you see him tell him that I will be over at the Grimmauld Place later in the summer to speak with him." He looked at the grimace on the boys face. "You do not live with you godfather?"

"No my lor-" The Dark Lord raised a hand.

"You are not my follower. Call me by my original name to show that you are above them."

"T-Tom?"

The man nodded. "Continue."

Harry swallowed. "I live with my aunt and uncle."

Voldemort looked at the boys clenched hands. "They do not treat you well?"

Severus tighten his hands on the teenager in front of him.

Harry looked away from the red eyes. "No Tom" he whispered hoping that was the end.

Voldemort looked at the boy in front of him then narrowed his eyes. The boy has been abused…they will soon find out that no one never abuses anyone while the Dark Lord is here…

"Do you have anyway to contact you godfather?"

Harry nodded in relief as Tom brought up another topic. "Yes."

"Severus will find a way to be with you so that you will not be alone with those…people!" Voldemort spat out. Everyone knew that he wanted to say something else.

There was an immediate protest from both wizards, but the Dark Lord lifted a hand to silence them both. "You are mates correct?"

Voldemort watched the men lose there color. "Oh I thought you knew?"

Harry was the first to speak. "Yes, I knew." Harry said quietly.

"How? You said that--" Severus stopped speaking and raised an eyebrow. "You lied?"

The boy nodded scarred at what the older man would say.

"Why you little Slytherin…"

Harry raised those bright green eyes. "Your not angry?"

"No, more happy that I got outsmarted."

"He really is a good companion for you, Severus."

Severus scowled. "Shut up Lucius."

"So," the Dark Lord interrupted, "Is that acceptable?"

Harry bit his lip. "I don't know what Dumbledore would say…"

"He cannot do anything you are mates and even he cannot keep a mate from each other."

Harry looked back into those red eyes. "Yes I will like that…" The boy said blushing bright red.

Voldemort nodded. "Good." He turned to Severus and smiled slightly. "Is that acceptable to you to Severus?"

The black haired man bowed his head slightly and finnely let go of Harry, a fact he and Harry where disappointed about. "Yes my lord."

"Good." The Dark Lord accoid Cedric's body and gave it to Harry. "There is a death eater who is a spy to Dumbledore who is impersonating Mad eye Moody at Hogwarts."

He smirked at the child. "I am sure you can revile him to the mad coot to make sure that he still believes your on his side."

Voldemort then levitated the portkey to Harry. "It was wonderful to see you Harry. I hope we have more time again this summer…"

Harry grinned and nodded to the older man, then took hold of the portkey. The last thing he hired was 'see you soon Harry' that he swore was from Severus.

-*-

Well we finally meet Voldie… How do you like this chapter? I tried to get him to not be OOC but…it might be a lost cause. I will tell you what creature Severus is in the next chapter. I cannot wait for the next chapter, which is kinda stupid because I am the one who makes them…. Might not update until Sunday or whatever. Hope you all have a nice day. (it is around 0 degrees around here, thankfully I do not have to go outside today no school and no work.) And now I have to baby sit my cousin…nice

Oh the part about Harry overhearing that he is Sev's mate was not to be included at all I was originally going to have Harry being told by him after he faced the Demntors (yes wrong spelling…I think) and asks why he feels so safe around him then Sev telling him that he was his mate. But when I was reading your wonderful reviews I got the idea from one of them. Thank you by the way!

R&R


	7. The Dursleys should run

God I love bagels. They are sooo good. When you put them in the toaster and they come out all golden brown. And then you put some butter on them and bit into that crunchy goodness. Yum! I just bought bagels and really want some now…

Sorry for not updating yesterday…school and all that stuff came up…and I noticed that no one gave me a review *cry's* you only like me for my stories! *runs off* comes back .someone did revew! I love you all!

Also we…well you… learn more about his home life when Harry sees the Dursleys

Declaimer: You do not want me to own Harry Potter. I have a very disturbed mind.

Chapter 7 The Dursleys should run…

Dumbledore was uneasy about Harry Potter. He thought that when he was with the Dursleys, he had made sure that they would treat him like a nobody so when Dumbledore 'rescued' Harry each year the boy would look up to him--almost worship him. That was what suppose to happen every time he was with Harry. But now that was not happing. He was shocked when he saw Harry showing up with those ears and tail but even more so when he had called Harry up to his office and the brat basically told him to 'fuck off.' He started to worry that his weapon had found out what really happened on that Halloween night all those years ago but immediately dismissed it: no one was still alive could give away that information. Dumbledore look out at Harry walking and seeming to enjoying to talk to Severus Snape. That was another thing that worried him: that he was Harry's mate and making Dumbledore loose his grip on the boy if he already hadn't. He would have paid the Dursleys more to make Harry submissive to the headmaster again, but now that Severus would be there at Harry's home, none of that would happen. And he was surprised when the man readily agreed to accompany the boy, thinking that he would be disgusted, but no that hadn't happen. Something needed to be done and soon…

What he didn't know was that he couldn't do a thing about it.

-*- S/H S/H S/H S/H S/H S/H S/H S/H-*-

Oh course when Dumbledore was asked by Harry to have Snape come to him he refused, but when told that Harry was Snape's mate he had to agree. So the two soon to be love birds bordered the train together with people throwing shocked looks, when Severus sat in Harrys compartment with Hermione and Ginny. Harry had told them both about him being Sev's mate and while they where shocked they got over it quickly. So when Harry stepped through the door in the compartment they didn't bat an eye at seeing the man with him.

"Hello my fiendish helpers!" Harry chirped.

Hermione looked up from her book and looked at him as he sat down across form her with confused look on her face. "What does that even mean?"

"I donno. Just came to me like a great idea does to you," Harry paused for a moment. "Or Sev."

"Thank you for including me on in your conversation Mr. Potter." The dour man muttered while sliding right next to him. Then: "Sev?"

"Right Sevvvvv," Harry stressed out the last word. "We are mates so we should call each other by our first names." he poked the chest next to him. "Or in some cases nicknames." And poked the mans chest again.

Severus grabbed the finger that was annoying him. "My name should not nick."

"Ah, but you cannot do anything about it can you?"

"And why do you think you can get away with that?"

"Answering a question with another question is considered rude. And I can get away with it because you love me--or at least you will, now let go of my finger you incubus.'

"Do you even know what that means?" Severus asked releasing the aforementioned finger. "And how did you know I was one?"

Harry looked at the man beside him with wide eyes. "Really?" Then looked up and down appraising him much to Severus chagrin. "Is that why you have that amazing voice?"

Severus smirked. "So you think I have an amazing voice?"

While Harry blushed to the tips of his ears he was saved from answering that when Ginny giggled.

"You guys do not even need the years to act like a married couple!"

"She is right guys." Hermione said to them, closing her book.

"But you would pitch a fit because neither of you had helped with the planning's."

The girls nodded. "Mum would throw a fit then blame it all on Ron." She shuddered. Then looked at Harry raising an eyebrow. "That reminds me…is there something you are not telling me?"

"How does that reminds you of me not telling you anything?"

She huffed. "Because you left me out of the loop about Ron," the red-head started to tick off her fingers. "when you didn't like the headmaster anymore, when you left with Herm's to talk to her about something, then I was the last one to know that you and Professor Snape are mates…" She looked at the black-haired teen in the compartment. "Need I go on?"

Harry shook his head and grinned. "No but I will try to keep you up to date now that I know you hold grudges like that." He hesitated then looked her straight in the eye. "Ginny do you swear to never tell anther soul about this?"

Ginny looked started for a second but quickly composed herself and nodded. "I promise on my magic to never tell anyone what you are about to tell me Harry."

Harry hesitated a little more but decided to just blurt it out. "I have joined the Dark Lord."

Ginny's eyes widened then narrowed. "And?"

Harry was confused. "And… what?"

"Oh that's it?"

"Yeah." Harry said slowly. "You are…" Harry tried to think of the right word.

"Accepting of this?" Sev supplied to him. Good old Sev…just when he needed help he came riding up to him on his…well black steed wearing…black armor. Harry quickly shook himself of that image and hoped that Sev hadn't read it in his mind.

"Well yeah… but after what you told me about Dumbledore I was surprised you didn't go to him sooner."

"Oh."

'When did she mature?' Harry thought with amazement.

-*- SNARRY ALL AROUND

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Ron did show up but when saw Snape glaring at the boy, he quickly scampered out of there into his hidey hole. And because of this unnatural time by themselves (Hermione was off reading and Ginny was visiting some friends at this time.) the two creatures decided to get to know about each other until the train pulled into London. Harry was amused to have been told by Sev that the Dursleys have no idea that someone was coming with Harry to live with throughout the summer. But before he had to face them he was currently facing his mate.

"Favorite music?"

"Classical. You?"

"Country…the old country. Favorite food?'

"Egg rolls."

"Really? I thought maybe you would like something else…"

"Such as?"

Harry shrugged. "It does not seem like you."

"Nether does your favorite music."

"Hey! Don't diss country. There is nothing wrong with it!"

"Fine then don't talk about my favorite foods. Yours?"

"Bagels."

"Bagels?"

"Yep. Favorite book."

"Undefined. Fav-"

"Wait undefined? What does that mean?"

"It means," Hermione piped up. "That there are to many good books to chose one."

Severus nodded a thank you. "Correct Miss. Granger."

She rolled her eyes and went to her book. How to make sure the person you propose to will say yes. By Married F. Life Harry noted.

"Favorite book?" Severus asked him distracting him. There was a snort from behind the HTMSTPYPTWSY book. Harry glared at the girl before answering.

"Gone with the Wind."

Both pairs of eyes looked at him in shock.

"What?"

They were saved by the train conductors voice.

"We have reached out destination. Please make sure that you have everything before you leave. Thank you and see you next year!"

Harry stood up and stretched, never seeing the look that Severus was giving him as he checked him out. He got his trunk said good-by to Hermione and got off the train with Severus right behind him. Harry felt safe for the first time in his life-he didn't have to worry about anything know that Severus was with him. He turned and smiled at the dark haired man behind him.

"This summer is going to be so much better with you here Sev!"

The older man looked at the boy in front of him. "Was it bad before?"

Harry looked away from those peering black eyes. "It was always bad before…."

Before Severus had a chance to talk to Harry about that he heard a gruff voice that made Harry flinch.

"Boy! Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

Severus looked at the speaker of the voice. A heavy set man with a mustache was glaring at Harry, who looked frightened-- not the boy he had seen on the train who was laughing at what his friends had said. He noticed a horse faced women--Ah Patty--Severus smirked at the thought, and what seemed to be their son. There were no words to describe the boy. Where Harry was almost skin and bone this one was fat and bone.

"Um…" A hand touched Severus briefly. Severus imminently took it and gripped it tightly.

"Do not worry Harry…" Severus looked down into Harrys eyes. "They will never land a hand on you unless they want to lose it."

The smile that the boy gave him shook him to the core. How can anyone hate that smile?

But you did for some time Sev.

Do you ever have something nice to say?

Not really.

Then kindly go away to wherever you go when you are not bothering me.

Hump!

Severus gripped the boys hands tightly. "Come Harry…"

The boy looked up at him and Severus smirked at him. "Lets show your relatives what happens when they mess with a Dark Lords follower…"

The grin he received made him smile at the wickedness he saw.

"…and his mate."

Harry laughed and went over to his family, but before he got far the uncle looked at Harrys ears and decided to die today.

"What the hell is wrong with you now, you Freak! You better have those off when we get home of else I will get them off!" The man growled and was about to yank the boys arm when Severus stepped in.

"If you so much lay a hand on that boy there is no telling what I may do." Severus whispered in a deadly calm.

"Oh and who might you be anther freak, eh?" The man looked up into those coal black eyes with a glare, clearly not realizing the danger he was in.

"I am a teacher at the school and will be accompanying Mr. Potter on his way home," 'and afterward' Severus thought smirking. Best not let them know anything yet. "So I would refrain from touching him in my presence…is that clear?" Severus voice had taken on the tone so that it was like he was whispering but sounded loud.

The oaf nodded still sending a glare to Harry and muttered under his voice "Just wait till we get home, boy…"

Severus had to refrain from snorting. 'Yes just wait till we get home…'

They all piled into the car with the Dursley boy trying to stay far away from the man who was coming with him. Severus rolled his eyes and sat down and mostly because there was no room since the other boy took up a lot of space Harry sat in his lap. And was immediately in hell. The boy was wonderful on his lap and caused his fantasies to go haywire with need. He then heard a little giggle and almost groaned as the boy turned around him and started to whisper in his ear.

"So how do you like my family?"

"The dark lord should have killed them a long time ago." He closed his eyes to think of something besides the creature sent to torment him on his lap.

"Hmm. Yes I would have to agree with you on that," Harry said softly.

Severus looked at Harry who had a look of sadness on his face. "You are the heir (A/N it is correct spelling is it? *laughs*) to the dark lord so you can kill anyone you want." The boy looked happier at that thought.

"Your right! But.." Severus saw a Slytherin look appear on Harrys face. "Wouldn't they be better to scare first?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…what if I got some 'visitors' to come over?"

Severus had to grin at that. He started to laugh. The Dursleys shuddered at the malice pouring from the man. They could not wait to get ride of him.

The car pulled into number 4 privet Drive and they all got out. Vernon looked at the man as if expecting something.

"Well?" He grumbled to the tall lean man. "You can go now…the boy made it saftly home."

Severus looked up in faux surprise. "Oh I didn't mention?"

Vernon was tired of these games and just wanted him gone. "Leave now you are stepping on privet proptery!" He shouted shaking a ham finger at the man.

Severus looked disgusted at having such a thing waved at him and spoke. "Is that anyway to talk to a guest?"

"What are you talking about?"

Severus took out a letter and gave it to the man. "I am on orders form the Dark Lord and have a letter from the ministry of magic to be here Mr. Dursley." The man smirked. "We will be one whole happy family." And with that he opened the door with a wave of his wand and tugging Harry with him, went inside the house that will be his official home for three months.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

God this chapter was a bitch to write. I must have come up with 3 different ways this chapter could have happened. *sigh* None that were good. First there was a totally different way I started the chapter but it did not seem right to me. Then Snape started to be all mushy and cheesy. I was typing "Snape looked down at the man who stolen his heart…" or "He couldn't think of anywhere he wanted to be but right there beside him." *rolls eyes* Sev is not like that at all! He is still trying to sort out some of his feelings. Maybe I should write anther fight scene? The last one sucked. It was not worthy of being one….maybe later in the summer when Harry goes into danger? Oh yeah sorry it you are surprised about my cussing (I hardly cuss in real life) I am just so tired…. Oh the spelling…Terrible at spelling thank you for mentioning it but once I put up the chapter…maybe next year…I will do something.


	8. Settling In

For who it may concern. I would still like it if you could point out my mistakes it helps in the long run and I don't mind criticism ---well a lot of it I mind -- but I would like for everyone to try to have a funny laugh and not worry about anything.

I want to have a mint milkshake…those are really good.

Also I have relised that I am not putting enough (well in my mind) of Harrys tail and cat like responses soooo I will start right now. Also kept on forgetting that Harry was a prince, that is kinda stupid because the title has the word 'King' in it.

Disclaimer: I want to own the rights but JK wouldn't let me! Something about having to much sex in it or something…

Chapter 8 settling in

Harry sniggered as he was pulled along by the arm by Severus and full blown laughed when he was inside the house. "That was the best Severus! I never thought I would see their faces like that." He then looked at the Potion Master worriedly. "But what about telling them the Dark Lord sent you? What if they tell someone?"

The man paused on the way to the stairs--mostly because he had no idea where Harry's bedroom was…heh heh the bedroom--then turned to the black haired boy. "No they cannot tell anyone what is going in or around this house." The dark man smirked. "If they do…lets just say their lips might never come back."

"Ah, a quite family…never thought to think of those two words together."

Severus nodded then looked up the stairs. "Mind telling me where your bedroom is?"

Harry grinned and it took his breath away.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"So Sev… Wacha doing?"

"I'm putting away my clothes so that you can stare at my butt."

"How did you know that?"

"Because it was obvious when you said 'and this is the bed.'"

Harry looked around. "It is a lot better then it was..."

The older man snorted. "'a lot better?' That was not even considered a bedroom when I walked in!"

Harry stared at the room and had to agree with him on that one. The room was twice as big as it was originally, making it the largest bedroom in the house. It reminded Harry of a Palace room that an Arab prince would have. The room was done in a lovely shade of light blue on the carpets. The bedcovers where a midnight blue that matched the curtains. The fireplace was a roaring making the room nice and toasty and there was hot chocolate!

"So what do we do now?"

"I think we should call My Lord and all the others here to show them around…" The man grinned and straighten up. "I wonder what the neighbors think?"

"Right on it, Sev." Harry was already making his way to his desk and started to write, his tale was moving happily. "Oh I forgot I have to send one to Sirius to!"

"Your Godmutt?" Severus grumbled and sat on the bed holding his head with his hands. "Why Harry?"

Harry had the tip of the quill in his mouth as he spun around to face his mate. Another good thing about magic: Swivel Chairs! "Because the Dark Lord wanted me to tell him as soon as possible." Then swiveled around and started to write. When he was done he sent both letters and turned to the man in the room. "What are we going to do know?"

Severus thought for a moment. "Are you hungry?"

Harry looked down at the carpeted floor in front of him. "I am always hungry here," He told his mate softly

Severus breathed in sharply and tried to control his actions of ripping apart those dame muggles with his bare hands…then give the still living parts to his lord to play with. He sat up and crossed the room to Harry and pulled the boy into a hug. The boy shuddered and grasped the back of Severus shoulders. "Never again my Prince." He hugged him tighter. "Whatever they did to you will be gone forevermore. They did not even deserve to have you in their presence. I will always protect you, Harry."

"Forever?" The boy whispered softly.

"Forever." Severus was already making plans for his Lord to know about this. "Now lets get downstairs and enjoyed whatever your aunt made for us."

Harry looked up in confusion, his ears were laying flat on his head. "But my aunt would never listen to you…"

Severus smirked. "Oh Harry I thought you knew me." Those black eyes flashed. "Everyone listens to me."

Harry smiled up at him and burrowed into the mans chest. "No one has ever threaten someone for me." And then started to purr.

'I will do anything for you…'

"Lets go downstairs Harry. We need to get some food in you." Severus then untangled himself from Harry much to his disappointment.

"All right Severus…"

Of course when Severus stepped downstairs, Harrys relatives where freaking out and didn't see them. A part that he had to rectify. Servants are supposed to wait hand on foot for his prince and consider themselves lucky to be in the same room as him. The uncle was the first one who needed to realize that.

"Well?" Severus glared at muggles in the room. "What are you waiting for? Harry is hungry get him…" He turned to the boy who was trying to hide behind him. Another thing he had to rectify--no prince should fear anything beneath him. "What do you want Harry?" He asked ignoring the sputtering of the man.

"Um... how about a sandwich with some ham and cheese on it?"

Severus nodded then turned his gaze on Harry's servants. "Well?" They just stood there not doing anything. "Are you as stupid as you look? Make him his sandwich now!"

"No way am I listing to you freaks!" The uncle shouted, "You should be lucky that you two are living here!"

"Harry you need to find better servants. These are worthless. I can find some new ones for you and get ride of these."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! We are not servants!" The whale of a man pointed to Harry. "He is the servant here! You should be grateful you little twerp that you had the pleasure of licking our boots!"

A wand was immediately shoved in the throat of the man. The last statement may have even been true with this family. He was about to curse the man when a voice stopped him.

"Severus…This is his family?"

Severus looked at the open front door and saw his Lord looking at the family in front of him. As was Lucius including Black and Draco.

He bowed his head. "Yes my lord." Then took his wand from the trembling throat--his master might like to do what he was about to do--how was he do deny his lord the pleasure of doing that? Then glared at the heavyset man. "They wouldn't make Harry a sandwich."

"Oh…and why is that important?"

The black haired man looked at his lord. "Because they starved him."

All eyes turned to Harry, who had his head down and his fingers were fidgeting. All eyes stared at the Dursley family and Voldemort smirked.

"So you volunteered them as his servants?"

Severus sneered at the family. "They don't even deserve to be his servants!"

"We are not servants!" The muggle shouted not realizing who he was speaking to.

"He is right." A quite soft voice came from Harry. Severus was about to open his mouth when Harry started to giggle. "They should be slaves!" and started to laugh.

Severus stared at his mate. "Your right Harry…" He turned to look at the slaves. "They would be perfect slaves with a little training…and be the most perfect slaves for you." Severus smirked at the thought. He went over to Harry and bowed. "What things can we not do to these muggles my prince?"

Harry giggled again. What a wonderful sound…

"Anything you want as long as you don't kill them. They have bills to pay and I do not want to pay them." The boy chirped and hugged his Sev. "Thank you for giving me my slaves Sev!" Then turned to his lord and started to bow his head when he was stopped by the man.

"No Harry. Remember that you are my soon to be equal."

Harry nodded to Tom. "Of course…" Then looked at his family shakening fear. 'Ah they finally got it but just to be sure.' "Voldemort.."

Petunia gasped. This was the wizard that had killed thousands, the one wizard that everyone feared but their own followers…Harry had joined You-Know-Who?

Dudley did not know much of the wizerding world but the people there were freaks, so when his cousin called the man Voldemort he didn't get it.

"Mummy, whose that?" he whispered.

"An evil wizard who killed a lot people."

Dudley immediately turned pale. His father who didn't get it just shivered as those red eyes turned to him. All he thought was 'I have got to bathroom.'

"Ah it seems that my aunt has figured it out." Harry said softly. I might as well get all I can from this he thought evilly and turned to Sev. "Sev I am hungry…."

All wands pointed to the muggles in the room. Dudley squeaked and tried to hid behind his mother--the key word tried. And Vernon Dursley pissed his pants. The occupants wrinkled up their nose at that. Voldemort looked at these slaves and wondered what they were waiting for.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The red-eye man sneered at them. "An invatioan!"

Petunia was the frist to speak. "We don't have anymore ham…."

Severus glared at her. "Well get some, you idiot."

The women hurried out the door leaving her family with the Dark wizards.

Severus turned to the group in front of him ignoring Harrys purring.

"I never thought that you would come so soon my lord. Will you be staying the night?"

"Yes, I have some business to talk to my heir about. " The Dark Lord smiled at the boy who was purring in his mates arms.

Sevuers nodded, "Let me show you to your rooms." The man picked Harry up like a bride and proceed up the stairs. "I'll let you pick between the bedrooms. After all slaves don't get them at all."

The chulking was heard all around the house making the Dursleys shudder with fear.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

This Chapter was so hard to write. *shakes head* something must be wrong with me when I am in a funk. Do not worry though I will never abanded this work of fiction mainly because I hate stories that people do not finish. Right now I am listing to Noel by Weezer. Love it! Oh yeah, Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I mainly continue this to please you and my pride. Well today is Sunday and tomorrow is my Finals. Soooo to let you know there most likely won't be a chapter until Tuesday. I have no idea why I update so fast.

I hope you liked this chapter and just to make sure I do not condone slavery at all. But what I had imagined what Harry had to deal with I generally thought that they worked him like a slave….so I decided to make them slaves to. Oh yeah Harry became weird for a little while in this story because he was trying to figure out a way to get over what had happened to him and decide what a fitting punishment for his family.

R&R!


	9. Drakky

I hate the stories who says Harrys full name is Harold James Potter. It is not Harold it is Harry James Potter. Sorry about ranting but I was reading a story that said Harrys name was that (again) and I wanted to state that to the people who read this.

Oh yeah! I was reading my last chapters (After I put them up I don't read them) And I started to laugh. I never intended for this to be that funny! Maybe I should change it for the humor section…

I have 44 reviews!! I am really happy that so there is so much. *Gazes in wonderment at the computer*

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xbox, and I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own all the books of Harry Potter and an Xbox…

Chapter 9 Drakky

Draco looked around the bedroom that his father, his uncles would be staying in. It was previously the muggle child's room, who was somewhere doing his kept. The room was done in green and silver. Even though it was a nice room, he would have liked a different room then the one with his father...not some people dreamed about. Sighing he decided to get this over with and went downstairs knowing that he had to go sometime.

Draco was astounded. Here was his godfather…he was…he was tickling Potter! How messed up was that? He had got called by his father to not only meet the Dark Lord but also his heir. He was certainly surprised to see that they went to a muggle neighborhood and even more surprised when he saw what happened with Harry. He gazed at his godfather and hated to admit it but the man looked happier then he had ever seen, not that he had seen his godfather happy….

"Ah mercy Sev! Mercy!" Harry yelled laughing. "Your going to kill me!"

"So all anyone had to do was tickle you to death?" Draco drawled

Severus finely stopped his torture and helped the boy from the floor. Harry still had to gasp a little but his eyes shown with mirth.

"Yep! Amazing that nobody though of it sooner right Drak?"

"Drak?" Draco stared at the boy in horror and shook his silver hair. "No way…there is no way that you are calling me by that name…not even if you order me."

The cat eared boy thought for a moment as he stated to purr--Sev was petting his tail--and looked at the other boy. "Then how about Dray?"

Draco glared at Harry. "Why not my first name…my whole first name?!"

Harry looked at him for a moment and pouted--no way! One of the people they have to follow, pouted. "Because friends give each other nicknames if they can."

Draco blinked. "We are friends?'

The boy smirked at him. "You were the one to give me permission to use your first name."

Draco had to struggle not to gape. His… nemeses? Outsmarted him!

"But I do know a way to settle this…" Harry started to say

Draco smiled warily. "And how is that?

"We have a battle then decided what I get to call you."

A battle? Har- no Potter is sooo going to lose. And thinking that he smirked.

"Harry a battle?" his godfather asked. "I don't like this…"

"Awwww Sevvy cares for me!" Harry smiled and pounced on the man. "And don't worry Sev, it is not what you think and besides…" Harry lightly kissed the older man…their first kiss and they were both lost for a moment. "I will have to go to battle sometime with you all." The cat ears went down. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes but-"

Harry lightly kissed him again. "This will be like no battle you have seen, so don't worry. I will not be harmed and nether will Drakky…well his ego might be but his head needs to go down a little anyway."

"Hey!" Then "Drakky?!"

Those dark eyes stared into green and he sighed. "As long as you don't get hurt…"

"Thanks to know that you don't care if I get hurt," Draco grumbled.

They ignored him. "I will be extra careful, Sev."

Severus nodded and put Harry on the ground again. Harry gave the man a quick hug and went over to Draco. "Well? Lets go!" And marched up the stairs.

"Wait…I thought we were going to fight?" Draco asked confused as Harry went into his and Sev's room. He saw the boy going into the closet and start to rummage around.

"Oh we are…" Harry took out what looked like a white box. It looked like it was two feet acrossed and grey on the sides. There seemed to be a sliver streak across the front and a circle. There also seemed to be two wires coming from the box that connected to a handheld something.

"What is that?" Draco asked confused.

"An Xbox."

"Some muggle invention then?"

Harry smirked. "And it will be the place we battle." And held up a thinner box which opened that had a disk in it.

"The Mario Brothers?"

"Sevvy?" Lucius asked barley containing a chucked. Severus glared at him. "Ah so it is true that love not only is blind but deaf." the silver hair man smirked at his friend.

"Harry seems more different then we last saw him… more affectionate…" The Dark Lord mused.

"His genes make him that way," Severus stated and went to look out the door for Pattys car. "What is taking her so long?"

"I still cannot believe that my godson and you are together."

Severus and the rest of the people turned to the man sitting on the chair backwards.

"Your taking this extremely well, Black."

The man didn't say anything, just looked at the ground. Grey eyes then board into his. "If you so much as harm him, Snape I will kill you."

Severus nodded. "What made you so mellow? I was sure that you would be cursing me to kingdom come." The lank haired man leaned against a counter in the kitchen when he got something to drink.

"Remus told me…" Sirius snarled. "That he saw some bruises when Harry was on the train." He ran a hand threw his thick locks. "After the demonters attacked and he sent Harry's friends to someplace else that he checked to make sure that everything was all right."

The people on the first floor felt anger lash through the man.

"Remus found bruises that littered Harry's body, three of his ribs were broken and there were burn marks. He told me that he healed him to the best of his abilities and later asked him what happened. Harry never told him. I swear that whoever did that would pay and hoped Harry would find someone to help him get through whatever he had gone through."

Sirius stood up. And looked at the man who was currently being used as the Dark Lords footrest. He smiled. "I hope you don't sleep tonight…" He whispered.

Lucius was started at his brother-in-law. He had never seen that expression on Blacks face.

"Hey Black," Severus said. The man turned. "If you are so excepting of our relationship I hope you know that I will be in your family now."

All the tension was gone just like that. Sirius stared at him in horror. "Noooooo!" He cried out. "I don't want to be related to you!" he pointed his finger at Snape. "Forget it! I will not be related to you!"

"And you think I want to be related to you too?"

"You just did that to get back at me!"

Severus snorted and took a sip of tea. "Of course I did, I could have done some other things while we were in school but I wanted to wait 14 years to get back at you."

"Wouldn't put it past you."

The door opened and Petunia stepped in her house looking nervous.

Severus and Sirius smirked. "What took you so long Patty?"

"You should ask what your master wants so that you will always be in stock with whatever he wants," Snarled Sirius.

"Boys…" the Dark lord sighed out. "You are worse then children."

"Sorry Dad." Sirius told him holding back a smile.

"Dreadfully sorry, Father." Severus said while taking another sip of his tea while Lucius laughed.

The Dark Lord glowered at them. "Why I put up with you I do not know."

"Because they see you as family." A voice came from the top of the staircase.

Harry was looking walking down the stairs while Draco followed him looking amazed. Harry looked at his Aunt and broke out into a smile. "Did you get everything slave?"

Petunia nodded nervously. She saw her son scrubbing the floors and her husband used as a footrest. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Well…" Lucius drawled. "Are you going to need help going into the kitchen to make his sandwich?"

The thin women hurried to the kitchen to make it.

"You need better slaves my lord." Lucius commented. He looked at his son. "How was your fight?" There were no sounds coming form upstairs that he had heard but a few "no way's!" and "take that!" and nether of the boys had any wounds that he could see.

"He…" Draco looked at Harry. "Murdered me?" The other boy nodded. Draco looked at his father. "He murdered me."

"Yep!" Harry went to hug his godfather and leapt into Severus arms. "Drakky got killed so many times it ceased to be fun anymore!"

"You did a good job Harry." Severus praised. Then… "Drakky?"

"Yep he lost, I get to call him whatever I want."

"Father can you get me an Xbox." Draco ignored Harry for a moment. 'If I practice enough then I will get my dignity back and the name forever gone!'

"What is that?"

Draco and his father left the room so he could show his father the Xbox.

"So did you have fun Harry?" Sirius asked ruffling Harrys head and glared at Severus who smirked.

Harry nodded and yawned. "Sev…I'm tired."

"It is getting late." The dark Lord commented. "Are you still hungry Harry?"

"No Tom. I guess my slaves should eat in order to keep up tomorrow, they can have my sandwitch."

"Such a good master," Severus breathed in Harrys ear making him shiver.

"Ugh! Get a room you two! I do not need to see that!" Sirius complained covering his eyes.

"Then my mission was successful."

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes and took his feet of his foot rest. "I will be in the master bedroom if you need me."

"Yes my Lord." Calls came from all over the house. "By Tom!" Was heard later. Riddle nodded and went to retire.

"Lets go to you bedroom Harry."

"I hope you at least put up silencing Charms!" Sirius shouted at Severus

"I will. Can't have you getting your jollies from that."

"Like I want to!"

Severus led a blushing Harry to their room. "Its okay. We wont do anything until you want to."

Harry shook his head. "It's okay Sev. I trust you. I now you will take care of me."

Severus smirked and leaned down for a kiss. Kissing the younger man made him feel something…what was it? It wasn't love he already felt love…'Ah I know' the man thought as he left those trembling lips. 'I feel…complete.' Then they opened the door and stepped inside.

So how did you like it? I thought it would be better to start the chapter from Draco's pov….anyway I have no more school! Oh and I got Eternal Sonata the game at Disc Replay (can get 3 movies for 10 dollars that have been already watched.) But it is not working for some reason…

Oh the reason way I put silver and not blond hair for Draco was because that is the hair color I thought he should have…or something… Have not seen the movies in forever and the same with the books. The reason is because now that I have read Harry and Sev together so much that I know laugh at the movies…Oh while waiting for my teacher to get in and start the test I wrote down what I want to but in for each chapter….so I hope you like around 25 more chapters of this before this ends.

And as you might have likely guessed there will be a sex scene tomorrow. It will be my first one…Please be kind! Oh if fan fiction net wont put on the chapter, I will let you know and let you guys go to anther website.


	10. Smex!

There are 9 days till Christmas! I cannot wait! I bought my mom a lot of things that I would share with you if mom was not going to read this later on. I actually tell you (the people who reads this) more then my own friends…we don't see each other as much as we used to ever sense we left High School….but that's besides the point!!!

I am sorry to tell…jessirose85 I love your userpic! I love Stewie sooo much! He is one of my heroes! But that is not what I was going to say…write? Anyway there will be no Hermione until at least chapter 13 when Harry goes to the meets the Weasleys at Grimmauld place. Gasp! A hint! And then after that chapter will be when we meet Luna and later on there will be just a Luna and Hermione chapter (no sex in it though.) So I hope everyone enjoys the hints that I gave of those two!

Disclaimer: do you really think I could own the rights to Harry Potter with 14 dollars in my wallet?

Chapter 10 the Smex Scene

Severus closed and warded the door before turning to Harry. Don't want anyone to walk in on them.

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?"

Harry nodded nervously and wrung his hands. "I admit I am scarred Severus…but I want this." Harry hugged the man. "I want to belong to you."

Severus lifted the boy up and brought him to the bed. Sitting down he kissed the boy on his lap.

Taking the breath from Harrys body, he lifted his head and proceed to strip the boy clothes form him. But when he got to take off the boys shirt Harry grabbed it.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want you to see…"

"Harry nothing you show me will make me not want you."

Harry still didn't realised it. Severus sighed. "How about I show you me? And if you don't like it then we will stop."

Harry looked at the man he was sitting on. "I will always love you Sev. I don't want to stop." He hesitated. "What if I show you what they did and you don't want me anymore?"

Severus didn't have to ask who they were he, knew it was the Dursleys.

"First of all whatever they did to you, your real family will give it back to them tenfold." Severus kissed the boy on his head.

Harry hesitated a little more then took his shirt off looking everywhere but at his mate.

Severus was not only surprised but angered at what he saw. There where burn marks on his arms and scars from cuts on his body. There were not a lot, but for that Severus was thankful. He put a hand underneath Harrys chin to bring his eyes up to his. "I now that every one of your scars are beautiful." The boy looked doubtful. "All your scars mean that you survived and will always survive…"Severus brushed a strand of hair from Harry's eyes. "You are a survive…my Survivor."

Harrys eyes brimmed with tears and kissed him. Severus turned them over on the bed and laid on top of him. He slowly went down Harrys chest worshiping his skin and his scars. The moan that came through Harrys lips made him harder then he had ever been.

"Sev…take off your clothes."

Seversu smirked at the vixen underneath him and lightly kissed him on the nose and chuckled. "Impatient are we?"

"Always with you …Sev!"

Severus had used a spell to take off the rest of their clothes. Harry looked beautiful in the dim light and his ears and tail just made the boy even more wonderful. "You look so beautiful Harry."

He went down Harrys body completely ignoring Harrys prick and saw the pink hole that he was looking for. He muttered a spell and licked the hole. Harry yelled a few cruse words and lifted his hips off the bed.

Severus licked it a few more times to loosen the rim of his mate and deviled his tongue in that hole.

"Sev… Please…"

Severus gave anther lick and stopped. "What do you want?" he asked looking in those deep green eyes that were dazed from pleasure from the sensations that Severus was creating in him.

"Please…" he whimpered

"Please what?" Severus was enjoying this. Harry was not: his ears were down creating an adorable look.

Harry flushed at what he was about to say. "Make me come."

"It will be my pleasure." And begin to lick Harrys cock and begin to suck lightly on the head. Harry arched again and moaned. He fisted his hands in his mates locks and tried not to hurt the man.

"Sev!" Harry screamed and came all over his chest and his mates face. While waiting for the tremors to stop he felt a tongue on his chest. Blearily opening his eyes he nearly came again at the vision front of him. Severus was licking up the seed on his chest and had somehow got the seed from his face.

Severus then muttered a spell and a jar of something came into his hands. He put all lot on and slicked his fingers with it

Harry groaned as Severus slid in a finger in to prepare Harry right below his tail.

"Are you all right?" Severus murmured. Merlin the boy was tight! The heat of Harry's body felt like he had a volcano inside of him and seemed to be sucking his finger inside.

The black head of hair moved up and down. "More.."

Another finger entered and Harry arched off the bed. "Sev!" His hip moved to the rhythm that Severus was setting and tried to get more in him.

Severus chuckled and added anther finger to torment Harry. They touched a spot inside of him and Harry almost came.

"Merlin what is that?!" Harry groaned, his body trembling from what he had just experienced.

"Your prostate…"

Severus pulled his finger out of Harrys body causing said boy to whimper.

Severus put more of the stuff from earlier on his prick and then slid the head inside breaching the body of his lover.

"Ah!" Harry began to whimper and shifted around the get used to the man inside him.

"It will get better soon." Severus whispered in Harrys ear and started to fist the boys cock while biting lightly on his earlobe.

"Ugh…Sev…"

Severus pushed in a little bit more straining to get inside the boy with as little pain as possible. He needed to take this a slow as he could. When he was finally all the way inside he had to pause for a few seconds to try and control himself. Harry felt so good surrounding him and he needed to touch the prostate…so that maybe he will be able to do this again and also he wanted Harry to like it. It was like that they were joining in a sacred act where they will become one… Severus finally touched Harrys prostate again causing Harry to gasp and arch up.

"Sev!" Harry moaned as he tried to lift his hips to get more of his mate inside him.

The man started to thrust inside making sure to hit it every time. He listened to the boy gasp and groan, whimper and cry out. Soon a string of I love you's came form him.

"Ah! Sev! Please Harder!"

"I love you Harry…" Severus whispered in Harrys ear. Harry looked at the man above him. The first time he told him that and started to cry in happiness.

"I love you so much Sev."

And with a cry both men came. There was a blue light with red and silver specks surrounded them signaling their consummation. Severus pulled out and collapsed near Harry and held him tight to his chest.

"I will always love you Harry and soon no one will stand in our way." He breathed out.

"They will have to get through me first." Harry murmured while snuggling into his mates chest.

-*- Smex Smex Smex Smex Smex-**

Far away, Ron Weasley was fuming. Dumbledore had just told the boy that he wouldn't get his dream job! That little fake of a boy-who-lived was going to have no trouble getting what he wanted.

-*-Ronsanass ronsanass ronsanass ronsanass-*-(A/N hope you like this one)

Flashback.

After watching Harry leave with Snape of all people, Ron went over to Hermione, maybe if he talked to her and get her on his side then they can team up and get Harry back and then he will get his dream job!

Ron went over to Hermione and was thankful that she was talking to Ginny. They could team up on her, he knew that she liked Harry and thought it would be easy to do.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said behind her. They ignored him.

"Hey Ginny! What are you talking about?"

"Go away and fuck yourself Ron." Ginny told him glaring at her brother.

"Ginny!" Hermione said flabbergasted. "When did you learn that?"

"Fred and George."

"Wonderful brothers you got there."

"Someone has to make up for Ron." Ginny told her glaring at the red head

"Ginny whatever had I done to you?" Ron asked his face flushing red.

"It's not what you did to me its what you did to Harry!" Ginny told him flipping him the bird.

"Yes, that was terrible what you did to him! How could you, Ron!" Now Hermione was glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"That you only become Harrys friend to get a job," Ginny spat disgusted.

Ron paled. "How do you know that?" He sputtered

"I overheard you talking to the headmaster about it." The death glare coming form Hermione was going to kill him.

"No you misunderstood!" Ron shouted trying to save himself.

Ginny snorted. "Wait until I tell Mum…no better yet…wait until I tell Fred and George. They have arsenals that is going to make you wish you never done that to Harry."

-*-

And now Hermione is going to join Harry when they come for the rest of the summer in Gimmualde Place, and that is when they are going to tell Ron's family about what he did. He needed a plan and fast.

Ummm I…well this will probably be the last sex scene. Yeah I think it is for the best. I tried I really did but…yeah. I know this is a horrible chapter but please review. I like them to much. My mom just told me that she is going caroling! How messed up it that!? Also I have 51 Reviewers! Halfway to 100!! I wonder If I should do something for my 100th one? I'll think about it. I was reading a fanfic on fan and wonder if I should give Harry a tattoo? Let me know!

Also Hermione showing up was mostly to make jessirose85 happy. I like make my reviewers happy if it is within my power (what power?) I know I wouldn't let her show up until the chapter 13 but I thought everyone could use a break Form Snape and Harry (they have been in the spotlight for a while) Oh and how did you like the words above flashback. I wonder what I am going to do with him next?


	11. Sev's pov kinda

Hello to all my loyal fans! How is everyone? Oh I am sure you are glad to know I have a beta! (Which reminds me of Inuyasha with the betas and the alphas) so I would like to thank kellegirl for Betaing this for me! ^-^ So she tells me whats wrong so you won't have to read them!

Sorry I didn't update in the other day…I got paid and finished some Christmas shopping. We still have to put up the (fake) tree! How strange is that? Oh then we will keep it up until the middle of January. Like we always do…

Oh I shamelessly stole the idea for how to do this chapter (it will mostly be in Sev's POV at least I hope) from one of my reviews. So thank you for all your commitment…or whatever

I have 61 reviews…got a lot after the sex scene…interesting. It seems we all are perverts underneath…

Disclaimer: I have been told by many people that I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. I counter attack with: SO?!

Chapter 11 (god that is so weird 11...) Sev's POV

Severus was holding his mate afterwards. He listened to Harrys breathing and watched the rise and fall of his chest. Not for the first time the man was wondering what it was that he felt when he looked at his mate. It wasn't love that he couldn't identify, no there was something else. He hugged the boy towards him and fell asleep holding Harry tightly in his arms.

-*-

When they came downstairs naturally everyone had a smile on their face. Well, Sirius was more of a grimace Severus thought smirking. He looked down at the messy head of hair and smiled at him, then looked up and glared at the rest of the people in the room.

"It seems that someone had a good night."

Snape glowered at the man. "Die."

"Not before I see my son married." Tom warned him.

Severus snorted and pushed the red faced boy into the kitchen. He saw one of his lovers slaves whimpering from a hit that he had received. "Your master needs something to eat." He pushed Harry into a chair despite the boys protests and asked him what he wanted.

"Um…" Harry thought for a second "Some orange juice and pancakes."

The women quickly got together the ingredients while the larger group of people moved into the kitchen.

"Harry…" Tom was saying as he took a seat across Harry. "We haven't had time to speak lately and there are some things we must discuss." Harry nodded and Severus saw that Harry looked kind of nervous. "Severus has told me that Dumbledore is going to take you out of here to your godfather's place probably to 'keep an eye on you' or some such," Tom told Harry while eating a pop tart. Harry wondered if someday he could find a picture of the Horrible Evil Dark Lord munching on a cherry pop tart. He could sell it to the Daily Prophet or better yet--blackmail. Then the words sunk in.

Harry turned to Severus giving the man an confused and hurt look.

Severus understood what Harry was going to say. "It slipped my mind. With your slaves to deal with and the Dark Lord coming over I forgot to tell you," the man said quietly.

Harry nodded and turned his attention to Tom again. "As much as I am against that plan I do not really see a cause for concern…."

Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair; a lot of people do that lately Harry noted. "The problem is that he is bringing the Order along with him."

Harry looked confused. "What order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of people who fight the Dark Lord in his first rising." Harry nodded to show his understanding. "I am a spy in the Order so I will be there also." Severus told him. Harry grinned and hugged the man.

"That's great!"

There was a sound coming from the stove as Patty put some pancakes on a plate. She had put some butter with some syrup on it. Shakily she went over to Harry. Everyone waited to see what would happen . The boy took a bite, chewed then dug in some more, ignoring the women and bringing his attention back to Tom. She sighed and went over to her husband. He had trouble sleeping and was going to work soon; something she wished she had started when Harry was in school and more controllable.

"But I still don't see what the problem is Tom."

"There really is no problem. We have to warn you before those people come. While there we cannot contact you at all before Dumbledore becomes suspicious. That is way I am allowing Dumbledore the chance to have another spy," Tom mused as he finally got his cup of coffee.

"Oh and who might that be?"

"Its me and my father." Draco grumbled.

Harry looked at the boy before looking at Tom. "No really."

"They are the best people for the job.," Severus told him while sitting down next to his lover. He cut a piece of pancake from Harrys plate and fed it to him. Before he got distracted from looking at Harrys lips when they opened he told him, "Can you honesty expect Bella to leave the 'Dark side'?" Harry saw Draco make bunny ears when Severus said Dark Side and giggled.

"But don't we have enough spies? There's Padfoot," Harry smiled at the man. He was creating a prank above Sev's head , conjuring a pail out of thin air, and Harry saw from the look that nothing will happen to him. "And there is also Sev. Do we really need more?"

"There can never be enough spies." Tom told him. "Also if you are friendly enough to the Malfoys not only will they be more acceptable to the Order but they also might think you would be the best person to 'spy' on them."

"So they think they can use me again," Harry told them bitterly, he cheered up when Severus fed him again . The boy swallowed and looked up at Tom. "So when do they start 'cheering for the light' so to speak?"

"We have actually started when you told the headmaster that the Dark Lord is back," Draco informed him while discretely looking at the pail of water? Slime? Harry knew that he won't have a godfather by the time Severus found out about this.

"Wow that was fast Tom!"

Tom was also looking above Severus's head. "I wanted to have all the basics covered this time."

Harry looked at Tom and quirked an eyebrow. "I never figured out how you died Tom…"

"A story for another time. Summary is that I got caught by Dumbledore and he said the spell wrong." Tom tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It was pretty funny if there were no pain involved."

"Dame it Sirius!" Ah he finely did it.

Severus was tying to take out a bright yellow stain from his hair and robes. Harry started to laugh, the man looked like an angry sunflower out to kill.

"Why do you do this to me you mutt?"

"I love to see your reactions!" Sirius gasped out as he tried to stand up from were he had fallen.

Severus muttered as he waved his wand and tried to get horrible color out, but shrieked when they turned bright pink.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco gasped out while tying to stop his tears. His father was also laughing while Tom was smirking. "Your godfather is the best!"

"He's part of your family too!"

"I'll kill you Black! I will carve you up give the remains to sharks!"

"It would have been worth it!" Sirius was trying to stop laughing, but whenever he looked up he just saw Snape glowering at him with bright pink hair and those pink robes. "You look like Dumbledore on Valentines!" He cried out and started to laugh again.

Several minutes passed before anyone could speak. Severus had given up trying to get his robes back to the original color and so he took them off reviling that he was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans. By this time everyone had stopped and was looking at him in surprise except Harry.

"I never seen you were anything but your robes Severus," Lucius told him.

Severus raised an eyebrow as he tied his now blue hair up into a ponytail with a leather thong. "You don't honestly expect me to wear nothing under my robes do you?

"I would hope not." Sirius smirked. "The poor kids….the first time they saw a naked man would be you."

"Hey Severus has a great body!" Harry told them all while finishing the pancakes.

"I do not want to see that anytime soon Potter." Draco looked a little green.

"Hey, what have I told you about calling me by name?" He waved his fork to the other teen.

"Fine!" Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry."

"As much as I love everyone talking about my body…." He then glared at Sirius, "There is a more pressing issue with my hair…" It was now a bright red with gold highlights.

"But it looks so good on you Sevvy."

"Call me that one more time Black, and you will soon cease to exist."

"You have no idea of fun."

Severus raised an eyebrow. He waved his wand and Sirius hair turned to green with silver highlights.

"Your right…you do look wonderful in those colors."

While the rest of the people howled, an owl flew into the room. Tom took the letter and seeing it was for Harry, handed it to him. Harry opened the letter and snorted.

"What dose it say?" Sirius asked trying unsuccessfully to turn his hair back.

"Dumbledore is going to send some new spies over on the night before my birthday."

"Ahhhhh, so I guess I will be seeing you sooner then I thought." Sirius grinned at him. His hair was flashing colors now.

"So Tom is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes try to get people on our side. The more people we have the less chance of a revolt."

"I don't think anyone would revolt," Harry snorted while asking for more juice.

"Oh? And why do you say that?"

Harry hissed. "Fudge is the Minster and is doing a horrible job. But for some reason he is still in the position."

"Oh I know that. He's going to have an untimely death next year."

Harry smirked, "So do we have anything to do today?"

"No but remember to try not to let Dumbledore think you have gone dark…yet."

Harry ears pricked up. "I am the Bloody-boy-who-lived Tom…no one will believe I have gone dark.

And they all laughed.

-*-

I have no idea why I talk about food in this fic…Well nothing of interest happened in this chapter. But at least next chapter there will be one more person in it then we can go to Grimmauld Place! Ye!* pumps fist in the air* soon this story will be a quarter of a way there! Great huh? The snow is melting over here…the tree isn't up…and mom told me she hasn't wrapped my presents up….*sigh* But I got this done at last! It took me two times to make this chapter…my muse must have flown away for the winter….Dose anyone know of a crossover between Sesshoumaru and Severus? That is completed?

R&R Please!


	12. Grandfather

Did anyone know that you can read manga on you tube? I love the internet…

Guess what?! It is snowing (and cold) over here! The blizzard that we had earlier (I told you guys all about it) was starting to melt and I like to have a white Christmas.

Disclaimer: I own the all the Harry Potter movies, I own all the books, I own some of the games…alas I don't have the rights to it.

Chapter 12 Grandfather

'Why is there hair everywhere?' Harry thought as he woke up slowly. Contrary to popular belief, AKA his former family, he was not a morning person. When someone woke him up now he was cranky and so Severus never bothered to do that again, deciding that he didn't need to have to deal with 'not being a man' as Harry had told him yesterday.

It had been two days since Tom told Harry about what he needed to do when he went to Grimmauld Place later in the summer…the last week of it? Anyway Harry was waking up and found that Severus was tightly holding him to his chest. Harry slowly moved out of his embrace and went to the bathroom. Severus had the great idea to give them one of those bathroom that you saw on Extreme Makeover Home Edition. There where a jacuzzi, some plain glass windows, an enormous bathtub and a shower that could fit a whole foot ball team…and their families. Harry had fun in most of these places with Severus when he had first told him about it. Smiling at the memories that made Harry feel frisky, he went to look for a mirror. Twenty minutes later Harry swore that he would kill Severus when he would get a chance. Finally finding one Harry stared at him in shock. His hair had silver streaks and his hair was longer…it was past his butt! So he did the only thing he could…he ran.

"Sev! Sev! Sev! Something is wrong with me!" Harry shouted trying to shake the man up. Said man mumbled and pulled Harry down. So Harry did the only thing a sane cat boy who had just found out that his body was not following any instructions--he punched him.

"Ow!" The voice was hoarse from sleep as the man glared at Harry and rubbed his cheek.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Your punched me." Severus growled out.

"And?"

Severus sputtered trying to com with a comeback, "Well why did you hit me?"

"You can't tell from looking at me?" Harry asked flabbergasted. "Who ever knew the great Severus Snape, terror for all little boys and girls, the bat of the school could not see what happened to my hair!?"

Severus raised himself on his elbows causing the sheet to fall down on his lap. Harry couldn't help but look over his mates skin. A thin trial of hair was trailing down his chest, getting thicker the father down it went.

"What happened to your hair?" The voice broke Harrys thoughts and the boy glared at the man under the covers.

"Ah yeah that's what I was trying to tell you!"

"I cannot believe the boy-who-lived is so grouchy in the morning." Severus was steadily gaining his bearings.

"Sev…"

Severus was shocked to see that Harrys eyes where brimming with tears.

"D-do you like it?"

"Oh Harry…" Severus hugged the boy to his chest. "If you had purple skin and yellow feet I would still love every inch of you."

"Even it I have pink and purple hair?"

"Where do you come up with this?"

"Well…Sirius helped me with the hair thing that night…" Harry told him ginning at the older man.

"Ah, will wonders never cease…"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"That your godfather not only has the ability to think but help."

"… …"

"No response to that?"

"Yet you always seemed to be agitated whenever said person cannot speak?"

"It took you that long to form a comeback?" Severus moved away from Harry and sat at the edge of the bed. "Lets go Harry. I heard your grandfather is coming today. Maybe he can help you."

"You're right. The person that I saw in that place seemed to know everything." Harry told him while watching his mate tug on some pants and put on a shirt. There was no answer, no barb, no nada. "Severus…what's wrong?" Maybe he had been lying about wanting him after all?

"What if your grandfather doesn't like me?"

"So?"

"Harry this is a problem for us! He might take away your crown or something!"

Harry looked at his mate and smiled. "No matter what we are mates, we love each other. Did you care about a crown when you first liked me Sev?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't care if you are a prince or a pauper. I just don't want to come between you and the only family you have left."

Harry took Sev's hand in his and held it to his cheek, bathing in his warmth. "You are my family Sev. So is Tom, Lucius, Drakky, and anyone I like. He has no say over who I love or who I like."

Severus hugged the boy to him. 'I will never let anyone take you away.'

-*- Sev and Harry sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G -*-

When the two finally got downstairs they saw Harry's grandfather. He still looked the same as when Harry saw him in his school year. Only a little more tired and warn out.

"Hello grandfather," Harry said politely

The man smiled and walked toward Harry. He gave him a hug and sat down on his hutches looked at his grandson for the first time in a long time.

"You look so grown up." The man hugged the boy causing him to gasp for breath.

"I-its nice to see you too. Can I have my breath back?" The older man quickly released his grandson.

"Sorry about that. You are the only family that I have left. I will probably get less emotional when we spend more time together."

Tom and all of the others where walking into the parlor. Draco was talking to his father and Sirius when they realized that someone they didn't know had someone had gotten under their radar. In about a second (a second too late) Draco and Lucius had their wands out and pointed at the man who was near Harry.

"Who are you?" Draco hissed out.

"He is my grandfather…"Harry smiled at Draco. "Are you worried about me Draco?"

The boy flushed. "Not in the least!" He put away his wand and walked to Harry looked at his new hair. "What happened to you?"

Harry sighed and walked to the kitchen., "I'll tell you about it later." He went to get something out of the fridge and sat down. Severus came and sat down next to him. "This is my Grandfather Damien. He was the one who showed me what really happened fourteen years ago on that Halloween night."

Tom looked over at the graying man before him. "It is nice to see you again old friend."

The man snorted. " 'Old friend' huh? You don't look so old to me."

"I don't know whether to take that as a complement or not," Tom smiled at him.

"Take it as a complement if you can't do as much as that."

There was a silence that came after that sentence then the Dark Lord started to laugh. "Still as witty as ever, I see."

"When your as old as I am you need to be witty to comeback to these young people," Damien told him. He then looked at Harry and smiled when he saw him holding his hand with Severus. "As much as I like to catch up with you old friend I have to train my Grandson in the ways of our people." He put a hand out to the doorway and a tunnel appeared. He then turned to Harry held out his hand. "Come Harry. Lets train you in the way of our people." Harry looked at the hand in worry but did as he was told. He then was pulled up from his chair and walked to the entrance.

Severus also made to stand up but was cut off form Damien. "I am sorry mate to my grandson, but he is supposed to learn this alone. I will train him and nothing will happen to him while there."

Severus didn't like that idea, but if he wanted Harry to be better trained then this was the best way to do it. He turned to Harry, and kissed him long and possessively. "That was something to remember me by."

Harry was a little dazed and swayed a bit. "I will be back soon." He looked at his grandfather. "It wont be long will it?"

"It will last about a year in there but one day out here. Once we come back it will be like we never left and look the same as when we leave here."

Harry smiled at his mate, his ears and tail showing his happiness. "I will be back soon Sev. Make sure Sirius doesn't get the drop on you."

The kitchen full of people watched the two cat people walk threw the portal and left them all alone for a whole day…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*TIME SKIP-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry had been gone a day and Severus was moping. He tormented Harry's slaves, he made some potions that were in desperate need to be replenished and keep Sirius from pulling anymore pranks on him. The Dark Lord and everyone else went back to the Riddle Manor and didn't have much to do after they left. Draco seemed to be worried about his grandfather and almost asked to stay, but was shot down not only by Severus but by his father. Severus had gone to bed lonely but when he thought about it….Harry had to deal with doing this for 365 days. As he went to sleep he thought that he will have only a couple more hours before Harry will come back.

When the man woke up he saw the time and went to the kitchen to welcome Harry back form training. He tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for the clock to show 8:35. Soon the clock showed it was the time and the portal showed up again. Harry stepped out an looked around and seeing his mate he ran into his arms. Severus breathed in the boys scent and hugged the boy even tighter.

"Did you miss me Severus?" Harry asked in his ear.

"I thought I would die without seeing you again," the man said and kissed Harry. There was a cough and they both turned to the sound. Harry's grandfather was smiling at them.

"I am glad to have gotten to know you better Harry, I can't wait to talk to you more but I must take my leave."

Harry untangled his arms from Sev's and went over to his grandfather. "I had a good time with you and knowing more about my parents," Harry hugged the man, "I can't wait to see you."

The old man smiled and hugged his grandson tightly then let him go. "I will see you soon. Have a good day Harry," The man nodded to Severus, "I hope you take care of my grandson, or you will learn about the arts of our clan--on the pain side."

"Severus will never hurt me!" Harry protested.

Severus smirked at the man before him. "I will kill myself if I do anything to hurt him."

Damien nodded and left. Severus looked at the cat boy in the kitchen. "How was your training?"

"I'll tell you more about it…I want to spend some time with you in the bedroom." Harry said cheekily making Severus laugh.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I kinda got the idea for the training room from Dragon Ball… Z? I thought it would be a good idea. Also I am not good with training or fight scenes (Have no idea how I am going to get the final fight scene out of my head…threw my butt?). I will tell later on what happened to Harry during that time and about his powers when they come up. We finally got the tree up. … R&R! Please!

Special thanks for Kellegirl my amazing beta! I had a hard time of getting the chapters but nothing to worry about!


	13. Grimmauld Place

Well Fred and George shows up in this chapter and so does Hermione! I am sure glad about that! More people to control MHAW HA HA HA HA HA!!!! *turns back into normal teen* but this is not a plot for world domination,….of course not… Again babysitting my cousins yeah…When I tack over…anyway has anyone seen the new Harry Potter movie? I cannot wait to see Sev soon!

Marry Christmas! Oh the same to the people who doesn't celebrate Christmas. (Then I wish you a good day.) I know it is early to say that but think of this chapter as an early Christmas present.

Next chapter will be longer then my usual 3 pages with 10 font.

Disclaimer: I asked God if I could have the rights to Harry Potter…He said: Did I ask Santa? So I do not own the rights to Sev….*sigh*

Chapter 13 Grimmauld Place

"Harry!"

Said persons ears went up when he heard the voice. Harry turned and almost got run over by Hermione.

"Herms!" Harry laughed. "Better be careful or someone might think that were more then friends!"

She glared at him and stepped away. "That's what you wish!"

"Sorry Herms as beautiful as you are I am taken."

Hermione laughed and tugged on her hand. "Everyone is waiting for you! Where's Professor Snape?" She looked at the front door as if he will suddenly appear. "I thought he was coming with you?"

"Oh he did. He dropped me off then said he had to be go somewhere for a little while."

They both came into the kitchen and Hermione finally let go of his hand. "Hey everyone, look who's here!"

There was a loud 'Harry!' and said boy was in-between Molly and Sirius. "Gah! Let me breathe will yah?"

"Oh Harry your hair…"Molly said getting a good look at the boy that she considered a son.

Harry blushed. "Don't worry about it, I am just going though stages of becoming a man."

"You don't look like a man." Ron muttered.

Everyone glared at him.

"That's right Mrs. Weasley…" Herminie said. "There is something that Ginny, Harry, and I have to tell you about your dear Ronnikens…"

Ron was going pale. 'Shit! What the hell am I going to do!'

"Maybe we should be there to," came a voice from the upstairs doorway. All the people turned to look at Fred and George, but when they saw Harry they immediately grabbed the boy and started to swing him around.

"Harry.."

"It is really good…"

"To see you again!"

"Why…"

"Do…."

"You…"

"Look like…"

"A girl?"

Harry couldn't help it, he started to laugh and squealed when without warning the twins swung him around one more time and plopped him on the floor.

Harry was laughing and gasped out, "I'm an not a girl! This is something that every Shiron has to go through this."

The two twins looked at each other then back at Harry. "Oh…"

"I hope not everyone thinks of you as a girl Harry," Sirius's voice was coming from behind them.

"Sirius! I haven't seen you since last year!" Harry ran into his arms.

"You better not be hitting on him Mutt."

Everyone turned to the voice in the doorway. "Can no one come in at the same time?" Ron muttered. No one listened to the boy.

"Sev!" To everyone's amazement Harry ran and clung to the man. And then got the shock of their life when Severus Snape, esteemed greasy potion master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly, kissed Harry.

Sirius grappled a dazed Harry back form the man and glared at him. "Don't manhandle my godson Snape."

"But he likes it…" Severus smirked at the man who grimaced.

"So what!? I don't give a crap! You are practically molesting him."

"We are mates how can we molest each other?"

Sirius sputtered. "It doesn't matter, just no hanky panky in this house!"

Severus looked at the man and at Harry, the little imp was trying not to laugh. Sev decided to bring out the big guns and smirked at the man. "We are sharing a room Black, but of course there will be no …ah…hanky panky as you say."

"I really hate you to death Snape."

"As I heard a women say 'life's a bitch, but yah still gotta live it.'"

Sirius grumbled then took Harry to the next room to supposedly have 'the talk.'

"So how did I do Harry?" Sirius asked his godson once they were out of earshot.

"You were wonderful. No one is going to suspect a thing!"

-MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN-

"You're his mate Severus?" Molly asked. She narrowed her eyes. "Because if not then I will hex you into oblivion Severus Snape."

Severus smirked and sat down at the table ignoring the stares from everyone but Hermione and Ginny.

"Mrs. Weasley…you don't have to worry about Harry. Severus is going to take good care of him," Hermione told her.

Molly looked at the girl in surprise. "You knew about this Hermione?"

The brown haired girl nodded her head and pointed to Ginny who was eating some doughnuts. "We both know."

Molly raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, they both know Mrs. Weasley." Severus told them while taking a sip of tea that he had procured while the women talked.

"Well…" Fred said (or George?)

"He can…"

"Protect Harry…"

"From evil people…"

"Because he…"

"Has enough power," one of the twins finished.

"Even though I do not need to have your permission, it is nice to see that not everyone is against us," Severus said while tacking a sip of his tea.

Molly sighed, "Just take care of him please Severus. I do not want him hurt."

Severus sat down his cup and looked Molly right in the eye. "I swear I will never hurt him. We may fight but we will get over it and become a stronger couple."

"So what are you to do about Harry's Birthday?" Severus asked the people in the room.

"A surprise party of course!" Molly huffed and turned away to start the cake. Without turning around she addressed Severus, "You should probably distract Harry today…"

Severus grinned at the thought of how to 'distract' the black haired teen.

"And not like that!"

The others laughed at the look their professor gave Molly.

"How do you even know what I am thinking of?"

"Because, that is what everyman thinks of."

Severus looked offended but did not dispute the claim. "Why did you set it up today?"

"Because if we set it up for next week it would make him think that something was up," Molly started to whip the batter, "And he is distracted from seeing everyone again and moving here." Molly poured the batter into cake tins and sighed. "Also since Malfoy will be here soon I want today to be special."

"Molly they are on the right side…I know they may take some time to get used to, but they are good people." By know everyone had left to try to find Harry and distract him until the party later that day. The only ones there where Severus and Molly.

She put the cake in the oven and started to clean up. "I still don't trust them. I know that you are friends and I trust you, but them…" She shook her head, the grayish red hair swinging.

"I know this will be hard on you Molly…" Severus hesitated, "But try to get along with them. Who is coming to the party?" Severus asked hoping to distract the women…it they played their cards right they could possibly get the Weasley clan to come over to there side…and then Harry would be so happy…he would do anything to make Harry happy…

"Oh just the usual…Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Dumbledore--"

Severus filched at the name.

"--You, and, of course, Arthur and me." Molly took out the cake and begin to frost it. "Remus couldn't come because of the Full Moon," Molly sighed, "I hope he comes at least next week with the meetings."

"Hn."

"I am sure that Harry misses him…" Molly finished the cake and put a charm on it so that all of Harry's friends where on it. Severus grimaced at the sight of Ron. Not knowing what to do he put a spell on it to take off Ron's face so that it was Draco instead. Then he put a glamour on the cake so that only Harry, Hermione, and Ginny would see that it is really Draco instead of Ron.

He himself couldn't wait when Miss. Granger and the youngest Weasley would tell Molly and Arthur about what Ron did…

It's snowing again! I love snow! Snow Snow Snow Snow Snow Snow! I cannot wait till Christmas! *sigh* It has been like 3 hours and my cousins are still here. They are so annoying most of the time. Anyway I wish you all a day. Oh…the snow stopped… Ohh yeah the quate above is my own…but you are welcome to use it if you want just put by B.E. My cousion(who is going to go to Jr. High next year) was surpised to know that I am part black...(yes a am and so what? You have a probelm with that then never read this again you prejused person.) He has lived in the same house with me for at least 3 years then moved near us when we got an apt. (not even a 5 minunte walk to were they live) So that was of course a surpise when he asked me 'your part black?' *rolls eyes* I am really light skinned but come on! So that was my rant hope you all enjoyed it.

Also the 'Shiron' part is what Harry is like Texa**_ns_** and America**_ns_** (Don't know what they call each other in other countries but I am sure you get the gist)

Would also like to thank my amazing beta Kellegirl who got this to me early in the morning when everyone should be asleep. (I hope you didn't stay up to review this chapter ^ ^;)

And I only got 5 reviews! I feel sad...so no next chapter until I am statisfied with how many I get (Could be 1 or 10 I am sure you get the idea) So click that button that is below here and make me a happy gal.


	14. Harry's Birthday

So my mom hasn't read past chapter 5…nice… On a better note…It will be soon 1010! Then it will be 1012 and then we will die…yeah right. I still have a couple of decades to enjoy. (There will be yaoi to frolic with most of the time in those decades.) I found out that there will be a Ghost Hunter marathon today! I like Ghost Adventures too. Though I must say that I do not believe in ghosts….kinda Also this is my longest chapter yet! What a great presant to give! Need one more word for 2, 900...

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then this fanfic would be the real story…and J.K the fic.

Chapter 14 Harry's birthday

Severus would do almost anything for Harry. He would kill whoever made him cry--be it the Dark Lord himself or, Merlin forbid, Albus. He would carry him in his arms all the way across America. He would do anything and everything for him. But he had to draw the line of waiting in a closet with…with _children _just to surprise Harry. The man shifted to get some room between Hermione and himself. She was trying to get as far away from the petrified Ron (he was going to make it an _un_surprise party by telling Harry about it…So Hermione and Ginny hexed him and stuffed him in the closet with them. Severus thought he should reward points to Gryffindor because of that.) Anyway, here he was with two children (including Mr. Weasley) and one was the wrong gender and one was not Harry! So needless to say, Severus was not happy and was torn between being a part of his mate's birthday or getting out of here.

"He's here!" Hermione whispered.

Severus looked through a crack on the door. He was now starting to get it: if he could hide in their room….and surprise him….He smirked at the thought.

"Sev," A voice called out.

Severus heart constrained on his chest as he heard the frightened voice.

"Surprise!"

Everyone came out of the woodwork except Ron of course. Harry had tears on his face and then a grin spread out when he saw everyone was there. "You didn't leave me."

Severus immediately went up to him and began to whisper in his ear. "Are you okay, Harry?" he asked kneeling down in front of Harry.

The boy nodded his head and whispered back. "I thought that everyone had left or they didn't want me anymore."

Severus nodded and hugged the boy to him. "I won't ever leave you Harry," he let go and stood up holding out a hand, "Let's enjoy your birthday party."

Harry smiled and him and took the large hand before him.

"Oh I am so sorry Harry!" Molly exclaimed as she hugged him to her.

"Mrs. Weasley you're…cutting…my breathing out," Harry gasped out.

She quickly released him, "Let's go downstairs to your party Harry."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- SNARRY RULES THE WORLD...PEOPLE JUST DON'T KNOW IT-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry was having a great time. He had the best party ever he was sure. The boy blushed as he remembered how he handled it at first--crying, but everything was alright now. Things just got better when he was laughing about something Hermione said when she told him that she would be right back. Harry nodded and watched her go to Ginny. 'Maybe Ginny is the one she likes…' Harry thought as he started to look around for his mate. He didn't have to look far when he spotted him talking to Mr. Weasley. He was just about to go to him when he heard Mrs. Weasley say something.

"RON!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the red-haired woman who was going to a petrified Ron.

"Hermione what is the reason for this?" Molly asked taking out her wand and undoing the hex on her youngest son.

"Let me go get Harry for a sec. Mrs. Weasley then we will explain everything," Hermione told her, she looked at Ginny, "Make sure his doesn't get out of sight."

Ginny grinned and saluted her, "I will ma'am."

The older girl frowned. "Quit doing that...I am not a captain."

Harry looked at his friend as she came closer. "Are you going to let them know?" He asked her as she got close enough to here him.

She grinned, "This is part of my present to you."

They went to Mrs. Weasley with everyone watching. Ron looked like he was about to crap his pants and tried to move away from his sister. If his family found out about what he did….

"Mrs. Weasley…we have something to tell you about your son," Harry started to say.

"What did our dear…"

"Dear brother do…."

"Now?" Fred and George asked.

"He was pretending to be Harry's friend for a chance to be on the Chuldey Cannons," Ginny told her family as she glared at Ron.

There was silence. Mr. Weasley was the first to do something; glasses had shattered at the force of his power. "He did what?!" No one had ever seen the mild-mannered man look that angry before. He walked up to his son and glared at him, "Did you do that?"

The boy shook his head thinking if he lied than everything will all right.

"I saw him talking to Professor Dumbledore about him wanting Ron to be his friend so that they could keep an eye on him," Hermione said quietly to the listening people.

Mrs. Weasley was also beyond angry. "Ron…you are going to live with Kreacher. Take out all your things from your room."

Ron's eyes widened. "But mum!"

"I don't care! I don't want Harry near you!" She turned to Harry. "I am so sorry for my wayward son…" She shook her head. "I cannot believe that he would do such a thing…"

"It's not your fault Mrs. Weasley," Harry smiled sadly at her.

"And it is not your fault ether young man."

"I did nothing wrong!" Ron exlcaimed.

"Yes you did!" Molly growled turning to her son. "You will march up right now and get your things out of that room."

Ron grumbled and went up the stairs. He was never the thinker in their group…what is going to happen when that crazy old man finds out that he failed? The boy shivered and got his stuff.

Downstairs the group of people looked at the Weasleys who looked back at them. "Well?" Molly asked. "We have a party to continue. We will deal with Ron later. I am sure that Severus and Sirius could find something to do with him."

The two people smirked at each other and grinned.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-TIME SKIP TO JULY 30TH *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

So far Harry had a great time. He had spent time with his godfather and his mate and they started to become almost civil to each other. 'Though whatever they did to Ron might have helped them get along better,' Harry thought. He shivered at the look that they had given him when he asked what they did to Ron. They looked at each other, and then looked at him. 'Don't worry about it,' they said. The scariest part would have been when there was blood on their clothes and Ron was whimpering…here…but not here…

Harry shook himself of that memory and looked at the clock hoping that Draco and Lucius would get here soon. The bell chimed somewhere that announced the arrival of Dumbledore and his guests. People stopped talking when they saw who was with their leader. Dumbledore was wearing a bright orange robe and his long beard had a ribbon that wound down to the end of it, but that was not what made all conversation stop; Draco and Lucius Malfoy were walking in the room with a dignified air about them.

"Dumbledore…" Mr. Weasley started to say but was stopped by a wrinkled old hand.

"I would like to introduce our newest members," The old man said happily.

Harry was the first to speak. He stood up and walked over to them holding in a smile. "Hello Drakky."

There was a hushed silence when Draco scowled.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. 'Crap!' the man thought. 'Did they become friends when I wasn't watching?'

"Yes professor?" Harry asked looking at the headmaster.

"I didn't know you two were friends."

"We talked after he learned that Sev and I were mates. Then we came to a truce and decided to try to become friends." Harry said smiling inwardly.

"Draco," Lucius started to say. "I didn't know that…"

"I didn't have time father. With the whole 'trying to keep the Dark Lord from knowing that we don't like him and wish him gone.'"

Lucius nodded and put his cane in the other hand and held out his hand to shake Harry's hand. "I know we didn't have a …ah…good introduction last time we met. So let us considered this a….what do people call it…a do over if you will."

Harry nodded and took the hand, shaking it.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy."

The sliver haired man nodded his head, "It is nice to meet you to."

Harry turned to the rest of the group and raised an eyebrow, much like the man who he had mated with some noted. "Well? Let's welcome them to the Order," Harry said.

"Hello," Draco told them all.

"Hi…" Hermione told the two new members. "It is nice to see you on the right side…" She was looking at Harry when she said that. She knew that the explanation was not the truth. He mouthed 'later' to her and she nodded.

"Draco…" Lucius said bringing the attention to him again. "Why don't you go upstairs and talk to your friends."

Draco nodded and looked at Harry, who looked at Hermione, who looked at Ginny, who nodded. Harry went up the stairs and proceeded to his room, now Ron free, with the others trailing behind him. When they reached his room his stood back and let Draco and the girls pass him. He made sure that no one was following them, and then put a strong silencing spell up. Hermione immediately rounded on Harry.

"You are lying, Harry! What are you not telling me?"

Draco was sitting on Harry's bed and looked away from the posters in the room. "Are you sure she needs to know?"

"I trust her with my life."

Hermione snorted, "You better."

"I didn't know that a lady could snort," Draco sniffed.

"I didn't know that men sniffed," She retorted.

"People, people," Harry told them unsuccessfully hiding a smile.

"Let me guess Harry, you and Draco met earlier this summer and then became friends." Ginny told them while looking through a magazine that Severus had left.

"That's it in a nutshell," Harry told her grinning.

"That's it?" Hermione asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, the Dark Lord showed up and Harry made the Dursley's slaves," Draco commented while looking at his nails

Hermione stood there gaping as she processed it. "You made the Dursleys slaves!?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, okay."

"That's all you're going to say about it?"

Hermione sat down on the king size bed. Harry had decided to leave his old room that he used to share with Ron and decided to move in with his mate. Well they were going to do that anyway but the other reason was because they both knew that Draco and his father was going to come…and someone needed to use the room after Ron was forced to sleep with Kreacher. Severus was of course delighted about the thought of Harry in his bed and Molly said as long as they couldn't hear what was going on then she would allow them to sleep in the same bed…not that they used it much for sleep.

"I don't see a problem when you do that with people who deserve it," Hermione told them.

Harry nodded and then grinned evilly at her.

"W-why are you grinning?" She asked warily.

"Soooo Hermione... who could be your crush Hermione?" asked Harry who was smirking at her.

Hermione bristled. "You will find out soon."

"Oh come on Herms! Who is she?"

"She?" Draco looked at the girl on the bed and grinned, "So you like girls?"

"Took you that long to figure it out? And no I will not tell you until I am ready," She told Harry.

The cat boy looked at her and pouted. "I told you who I like…."

"But you didn't have truth serum running through your veins, Harry."

"Good point."

"I know who Hermione likes," Ginny piped up.

"Ginny!" Hermione said warningly

"Don't worry…I won't tell," she grinned, "I finally have something that you don't know Harry and it will stay that way until Hermione tells you."

"Fine I will wait," Harry pouted.

"So are you ready for the next school year?" Draco asked.

"Yes! I have two more classes to enjoy this year!" Hermione said dreamily.

"I will never get you at all Hermione," Harry told her while shaking his head.

"I am going t feel sorry for Ron this year," Ginny commented.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because he is no longer the Boy-Who-Lived's friend than he is fair game for a lot of people," Ginny told them.

Harry looked at the red head questionably.

Ginny smirked at the three of them. "He had been talking horridly to many people while you are not around and the only reason that they didn't hex him to next week was because of him being your friend. There are a lot of people who do not want to be in your ire."

A smile appeared on everyone's face.

"So that means the boy will finally get what is coming to him," Draco laughed. "Keep us updated, will you?"

Ginny nodded and promised pictures.

"I can't wait to move into Sev's room in Hogwarts," Harry said happily.

"Oh. Dumbledore let you move in?" Hermione asked.

The raven haired nodded. "We are mates. It is some law that Sev has read that no one can keep mates from living with each other."

"I heard that the new teacher for DADA will be something the ministry appointed," Draco said.

They all looked at him with disbelief.

"What? My dad is on the Board of Governors!"

"Oh we know that…"Hermione waved her hand in a dismissive jester, "But why is the ministry putting a teacher in Hogwarts?"

No one could figure it out.

"Well…" Harry said, "This will be a year that no one will forget."

-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hello my people! Thanks for the Reviews! Though I hope I get 100 before my birthday which is in April….I hope this chapter meets your expatiations. I was originally going to put this up tomorrow on Christmas but I expect you all to be enjoying it with your family. And as much as I would like to think that I am that important I know that I am not. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and hope you all have a nice day tomorrow.

Marry Christmas to my beta Kellegirl. You rock! *thumbs up*


	15. Deleted Secne

This is for all the people who reviewed. I know I haven't been updating a lot and will get to back to working on the 16th chapter. I don't know why my beta hasn't gotten chap. 15 to me yet…Any way's beside that…The other reason I haven't been updating is…*twirls in her light blue

gown form the Victorian age.* I had been…*pats her cheeks with white cloth.* I had been captured by Aliens!

Severus: No you didn't.

Sev'slittlesecret: Yes I was it was horrible! *looks far away, tears streaming down her cheeks*

Severus: You were watching anime on you tube and reading stories on this site.

Sev'slittlesecret: Urk! No I was not!

Severus: *points to all the reviews that the girl has sent* Please explain that then.

Sev'slittlesecret:…Uh I.. Uh…

Sev'slittlesecret: Why do you have binoculars and a camera Sev?

Severus: *flushes* I don't know what your talking about…and don't change the subject!

Sev'slittlesecret: *grins* You were spying on Harry weren't cha?

Severus: No I wasn't!

Sev'slittlesecret: Rrrright anyways on to the story!

Because I haven't updated in a while I wanted to make sure that no one thought I forgot this story and have decided to put up another chapter. This chapter will have nothing to do with the story. It is the continuation of chapter 12 when Harry pulled Sev into the bedroom. I have to work on my sex scene so I hope you like it! Oh yeah also this also helps with the kinky stuff in later chapters when I write more scenes like this one.

Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING! So you can't sue! *sticks tongue out*

Deleted scene of chapter 12

Severus got up to the room and began to undress his mate. He caressed and kissed every inch of the golden skin that lay before him on the bed.

"Harry…you are so beautiful…" The older man whispered.

"Sev!" Was the answer he heard as he took in a pink nipple.

Sucking and twirling his tongue around the patch of skin, Severus then bit down softly.

"Uh Sev!"

Severus couldn't help but grin. So Harry liked a little pain with his pleasure? He got up form the bed causing Harry to look at him blearily. Severus smirked down at the male on his bed and cast a spell.

"Ah Sev! What the hell?" Harry was tied up by an unseen force that made him spread eagled for his older lovers enjoyment. His tale was whipping around in a frenzy and his ears that had been flattened pricked up.

"Don't worry Harry…" Severus murmured. "I know what you like and dislike in the bedroom by know…"

Harry stopped struggling for a little while and looked up at Sev with wide eyes. His ears twitched, "We have only done it once…"

Severus went to their closet and pulled out a bag. "I am your mate. Not only that but I am a succubus… and we instantly know what is good and not for out mates. But we also need to test a little bit before."

Severus went over to the flushed boy and held up a bag. "This is an early birthday present for you Harry." He took out a ring and put it on Harry's cock.

"Wh-what is that for?"

Severus smirked. "So you don't come sooner then I would like." And licked the head, tasting his mate's seed ignoring the way his tale twitched.

"Severus!" Harry groaned and lifted his hips as far as the bindings would let him.

Severus hummed causing vibrations to shoot threw Harry's body making him shout out.

Harry was whimpering and trying to get out of the spell the man had put on him. He needed to touch his mate! Harry gasped and groaned as Severus had licked the head one more time. Severus had then put the fingers to Harry's mouth.

"Suck."

Harry moaned around the fingers and got them wet with his saliva. When Sev took them out, he quickly put his own mouth on Harry's gasping one. The boy flinched as he felt the fingers enter him, trying to ignore the pain that lasted a few seconds. He whimpered into his mate's mouth and tensed when he felt another finger enter him. Harry's tale and ears were frozen as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. Soon both of them were thrusting inside him, causing Harry to moan when they hit his prostate.

Harry tore his mouth away and finally got to speak. "Uh Sev!"

"Shush. It feel's good right?"

Harry nodded franticly and tried to push down when they fingers were thrusting into him.

Severus smirked at the what Harry looked like now. His hair was messed up, his ears were trembling, and he was still trying to get out of the binding spell that Severus had put on him. His cock was flushed an angry red color and a drop of fluid had reached the top. Severus skimmed down to the member and licked it, taking the drop with him.

"You taste so good Harry…"

The boy's whole body blushed, making Severus smirked again. He then reached into the bag and took out a dildo. (A/N if spelling is wrong tell me) He slathered up some lube that was also in the bag. He placed the toy at Harry's entrance and slowly inserted it.

"Ah Sev! Oh Merlin!" Harry panted out as his erection twitched.

"You make the most amazing sounds, Harry," severus whispered huskily.

Soon the toy was in as far as it would go and hit the bundle of nerves that caused every man to cry out in pleasure. "Oh Merlin!"

"My name is not 'Merlin' Harry," Severus smirked and pulled out the toy and thrust it back in, every time hitting the prostate.

Harry gave a kenning whine and started to move his hips to the rhythm that Sev was setting for him.

Severus looked down at the flushed body of his mate. He got harder when he watched the toy leave and enter the body below him and tried to get that image in his mind for all time.

When they both couldn't take more, Severus took out the toy and set it aside. He looked at Harry's hole in interest when he saw that it was twitching.

"Sev…" The dark haired man looked up at the boy. "Please let me come…"

"No, not right now Harry," Severus murmured and started to lick around Harry's hole again. He listen to the moans and cry's of the boy and smiled. He then tongued the boy, who let out a scream of pleasure. A little bit of cum spurted out and dripped down Harry's member. Severus groaned at the image before him and got up, slathering lube on his member.

"You ready Harry?"

The boy nodded franticly and a couple curse words escaped his lips when the blunt head of Severus manhood breached his body. "Ah Sev!"

They both started to move, the sweat and making it easier to move on each other. Soon Harry was crying out for completion. Severus himself was grunting and placed his hand in-between them to take off the ring. Harry gasped as Sev touched his prostate and groaned when he felt the restricted pressure that was on him be removed.

"Sev!" Harry cried out and came all over his mate's hand and onto his stomach.

Severus whispered, "Harry!" and thrusted in one more time, coming inside of Harry, and collapsed next to him. When Sevures caught his breath he waved his hand and realized the bindings on Harry.

"Oh Merlin Sev….That was…" Harry gasped out.

"The best thing to ever happen on this earth." Sev mumbled.

Harry turned over to look at his mate properly. "You were worried about me weren't you?" He asked while waving a hand, making all the seed and sweat disappear form their bodies and sheets.

Severus grappled his hand and kissed it softly. "I will always worry about you Harry." He then raised an eyebrow. "By the way when did you learn wandless magic?"

Harry sighed and cuddled to the man. "It was in the place that Grandfather took me to." He sighed and rested his head on Sev's chest. "It was terrible without you. It seems that it was a lot longer then a year."

"Did you learn anything interesting?" Severus asked while he petted the cat ears.

"Just a lot of moves and other stuff form my land. He also told me of out history and all that junk."

" 'all that junk' huh?"

"Yep." Harry sighed and snuggled even deeper. "I missed you so much Sev."

There was no answer for awhile and Harry thought that Sev might have fallen asleep. "You will never be without me again if I have any say in that…"

"I know Sev. I won't leave you alone for that long too. Your stuck with me."

"Why I am not shuddering I have no idea."

Harry laughed. "Because you know it is futile!"

"Hn. So I am stuck with you forever?"

Harry frowned and looked up at the man. "Of course…"

"Then that damn mutt will be in my life for a long time…"

Harry laughed, "Yep! And so will Herm's and Ginny and …." The boy was hit with a pillow which just mad Harry laugh harder.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Well that is it. Basically it was a PWP which was what I was going for. So Read and Review! Also my mom reviewed (Finally finished all the chapters ) She basically gave me her blessing to write more sex scenes…I hope you had a good new year. Oh in my last chapter I put 1010 instead of 2010 and 1012 instead of 2012. Sorry about that. Also this is not beted! So all mistakes are mine and mine alone. So Review!


	16. Things Reviled!

There have been some reviews who were wondering who Hermione would end up with…it is going to be reviled in this chapter but to tell the truth…I already told you guys in chapter five in the bottom of the page… *shakes head in sadness* does anyone read them anymore? They give out some information about what might happen in this fic. Also I am sure that you all remember that Ron and Hermione where Prefect's in their fifth year but…yeah… not gonna happen in this fic. I may not own the characters but I own the plot.

Also I am trying to figure out a new story to make (I just finished Let Down Your Hair!) So a merman one or something else? Let me know! This was supposed to get up yesterday (On Sev's birthday) But yeah...

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But in my mind I do!

Chapter 15 Things Reviled!

"I do not understand…" Harry started to say to the man behind him. "How could every compartment be full?" His brows creased as he past another compartment that was full. "This has never happened before…"

Harry, Hermione, and Severus were on the train to go back to Hogwarts currently looking for at least a compartment with two people in it. Ron was also there, but they thankfully did not have to meet him. The boy, thankfully, went of to some other place to simmer in anger. And considering what Severus and Sirius did to his former friend, (something that made the red-head shake whenever one of them where in the same room with him…It was even better when both of the men walked in.) Harry knew that he didn't have to worry much at school much less on the train ride there. Ginny had went to go to catch up with some of her friends. Harry ginned when he thought of the look that she had given Draco last night. If he didn't know better it would say that she has a crush on him. And now his friend and mate…lover? Where trying to find a compartment where he could sit on Sev's lap and Hermione would read while Harry would pester her on who her crush is.

Harry opened a door at the end of the train and saw Neville and a girl who was reading…green eyes blinked….a newspaper upside down… "Hi Neville!" He said while waiting for the others to catch up with him. "Mind if we sit in here?"

The boy shook his head and there was a smile on his face that quickly disappeared when he saw who he was supposed to share a small space with. "P-Professor Snape…" he stuttered. "Um w-what are y-you doing h-here?"

"How nice to see you again Longbottom," Snape sneered at his student. A flash of flesh and he was nursing a head wound form Harry. "Ow! What the hell!?"

The cat boy glared at him then turned his attention to the other boy. "Ignore him." Then proceed to the blond girl thinking that it would not be wise to sit next Neville. He glared at Severus and pointed to the seat. "Sit."

Everyone gaped at him but the girl in the compartment. "What?! You sneered at him Severus! We are not in school yet, then you have permission to sneer at anyone you want to!" Again the gaping from his friends.

Severus grumbled but did as he was told and sat down next to the girl. "Happy now?"

Harry tapped a finger on his chin and looked at him. Smiling he said, "Nope," and sat down on his mates lap.

"I like it when you sit on my lap." Severus murmured in Harry's ear, causing him to shiver.

Harry looked up when he saw Hermione enter the room and watched with interest as she blushed. 'Hmmm,' Harry thought. He turned to the source of the blush.

"Hello… I am Harry. What's your name?"

The girl sat looked over the paper, 'the Quibbler' Harry noticed. She blinked big blue eyes that looked dreamy and smiled at him. "Luna Lovegood," Her voice was like sunlight on a cloud. The girl looked over at Hermione and her smile widened even more. "Hello Hermione…"

Harry looked over at his friend and noticed another blush. "Hello Luna," Hermione spoke quietly.

Luna smiled and turned to Severus. "Hello Professor Snape. Congratulations."

Dark eyes looked at her. "Hello Miss. Lovegood. Congratulations for what?"

The blond smiled. "For your mating."

There was an awkward silence that surrounded everyone.

"Thank you Miss. Lovegood. And how my I ask did you know about it?"

Luna just smiled at him and went back to her paper. "Don't worry Professor I won't tell anyone."

"But you just did!" Neville whispered.

The blond haired women looked at him. "You wouldn't give it away, Hermione already knows and Harry I would hope know."

Neville looked around. He took a deep breath. Then two. "One of my friends are in a relationship with a teacher…" he glanced up and looked at Harry, "I can deal with that."

Hermione looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure? You look kind of queasy. It would be understandable that you are opposed to the relationship."

"I have been talking to a therapist about the unexpected and she told me to analyze whatever seems strange," Neville said with a proud smile. Then it disappeared, "Though I was not expecting this."

For the first time since he had seen Longbottom, the teen looked Severus in the eye and said, "If you hurt Harry, I will make you pay."

"You shouldn't go to a therapist," Luna told them, "A baboon would be better."

This caused the occupants to stare at her. She just smiled and went back to her paper.

"I have never heard of 'the Quibbler' what is it?" Harry asked.

"It is a wonderful paper that keeps the facts straight about the Gipertorht and the Marsuple's. Never stay out with a Gipertorth or they will eat you and leave your fingers," She smiled, "My dad could tell you more about them."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He's the editor of the Quibbler."

Severus did not know what to say. He saw his mate look over at the girl in wonder and sighed. Tapping the raven-haired man on the shoulder he leaned down once he got his attention. "I will talk to you about her later."

Harry looked over at Hermione and smirked. "I have a good idea," He whispered. Then louder, "Hey Herms!" The girl jumped and glared at him.

"What Harry?"

He smiled and Hermione looked at him warily. 'This is not good…'

"When did you meet Luna?" Harry asked noticing her blush.

She glared at him and refused to answer. 'How did he know? I thought he was dense!'

"We meet in the Library," Luna answered turning the paper over to the way it is supposed to be, "I was looking at books for the Traklisp when I bumped into her knocking the books out." She smiled dreamily at the blushing bushy haired women in front of her. "Then we had a marvelous time talking about Pinkpuffs and red Hankbures."

"Really?" Harry said with an evil grin. "You seem like a good friend for our dear Hermione…"

"Harry, shut up!" Dear Hermione hissed.

Severus sighed and hugged Harry closer. While he loved Harry, his friends were another matter. Thank goodness that they are so accepting of their relationship. 'I wonder if Harry will try to get all of his friends on his side.' The dour man thought. Ah that Longbottom child is speaking again. Best get back to the people in here.

"So how did you get together Harry?" Neville said while looking at Severus worriedly as if he might get a detention from asking the question.

"I jumped him and we had sex." Harry told them with a straight face. The look on everyone's face was amusing. Even Luna's eyes went wide. Harry smirked. "No actually I found out he was my mate." Harry felt his face flame. "But I was attracted to him before I found out."

"Hmmm, so would you have jumped me if I was interested," Severus mused.

The imp grinned and nodded his head.

"I was interested in you before I found out you were my mate to.

The door opened and interrupted what Harry was abbot to say.

"Hey Harry have you seen…" Draco's voice trailed off as he looked around. "Uh… is this a bad time?" He asked looking at the shocked face of Neville who turned to Harry.

"Whoa Harry you just keep going do you?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"First you and Professor Snape are together then you and Malfoy are on a first name basis," Neville said looking at Harry in wonder. "Next you will say that You-Know-Who is your best friend."

There was a silence that gave away it all.

"No way…" Came the whisper from Neville lips.

In a flash Harry had the boy pinned down with his elbow on his neck, to cut of circulation if needed. "You either get obliviated, killed, or join." Harry hissed out. "The choice is up to you."

"I can't join…" The group tensed. "When I have already…"

There was a sigh of relief from Hermione. She knew that people would get killed for going with Dumbledore but she would like to stay away from that if she could.

Harry got off of Neville and not missing a beat turned to Luna. She just blinked her eyes at him and showed a tattoo that was on her shoulder. It was two scythes crossed. The Dark Lords tattoo for lesser Death Eaters. Harry looked at Neville who showed them the same tattoo as Luna. Harry had seen it on Draco at one time and asked him about it. Then told him to put a shirt on. Even less people know about those tattoo's then how to make the Dark Mark in the sky.

"My Gran told me the truth this summer about Dumbledore's manipulations. She said that the Dark Lord had gain a powerful supporter," Neville sighed as he got up from the floor. "Thank Merlin that it is you. I wouldn't know how to take it if you hated me for going with the Dark Lord."

"My father always was a supported for the Dark Lord," Luna said while getting back to the newspaper.

"Well this was fun…" Draco drawled then looked over at Harry. "Do you know where Ginny is?"

Harry sat down on Severus who hugged him for more full body contact. "Why are you so interested in Ginny?

The blush on Draco's cheeks spoke volumes.

"Ah I see…" Harry said smirking at the silver hired boy. "You like Ginny!"

Draco huffed and crossed his arms. "I do not like her!"

"Right and I am the Queen of England."

Draco bowed form the waist. "It is nice to meet you my Queen."

"Shut it you ass. If I am the Queen then go to Ginny and ask her out. In fact as your superior I order you to ask Ginny out."

Draco gasped and stopped the playful banter. "But…" Draco looked at the ground in front of him. "What if she doesn't then laughs at me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. 'What is it with people these days?' "Whatever happened to that Malfoy wisdom of 'A Malfoy always gets what he wants?" Harry challenged, "Anyways Ginny likes you too. I saw her looking over at you at my godfathers place."

Draco nodded, ashamed that he had shown falter in being a Malfoy. He turned with the sneer in place. "How could you think any less of me? I will ask her out and we will have a mint chocolate ice-cream to eat…with one straw!" He then left with everyone gaping again.

Harry smiled and snuggled close to his mate, enjoying the soft breath that fanned his hair. "This will be the best year ever if Draco is going to be like that."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Well this chapter was interesting. Also Luna talking about the different creatures are not actually real (not that Dragons are real too). I looked for some creatures that she talks about in the fifth book but couldn't really find any. So I made some up that could have seemed real. I made Neville part of their group. I think everyone will go to Harry's side of the war before this fanfic will be over. The reason might be because I like them so much…they just won't get big part. How did you like the tattoo's part? Don't worry Harry will have a tattoo too but different. If you have any idea's let me know.


	17. Preview

Hey everybody...I have some bad news...My computer has some promblems and I cannot typt up the rest of my chapters right now. I am truly sorry and will try to get ride of the promblems as soon as I can. But unfortanly until I get paid, I cannot do anything about it for at lest 2 weeks. I am sorry about the inconvence. I do have chapter 16 of the King of Shiro but do not want to open it for fear of something happening to it. I might be able to update that story tomorrow, becouse I can go to the librarys computer, but I don't know if I can use it to do that. Also I am starting school on Wed. so that means even less updates. Though I will try my best to still work on the storys

And becouse I cannot use chapters as an Auther's note I can tell you what will come up.

The King of Shiro will start the school year and we met Dolours Umbrige. (Heh I put her in so that I could kill her) And not only that but she finds out about Sev's and Harry's relationship.

In high tides Sev and Harry goes on a date that becomes disaterus pretty fast.

That is all I can say for now or eles it would give away the whole story.

Again I am sorry for this and did not know it would happen. I hope you all understand. *bows* Thank you for all the reivews on all my stories and I will have a new story for Feb.. 14th.


	18. The New DADA Teacher

**Yes I am bringing a person I am sure we all hate: Dolores Umbridge. (spoiler alert) I brought her in solely for the reason of killing her off. MAH HA HA HA. Ain't life grand? I also forgot, on the last chapter I forgot to thank Kellegirl who worked hard so that I can put it up on the 9th**** (Sev's B-day) But I didn't check my inbox that day and totally didn't do that…So sorry about that. **

**A/N I have no idea what was going wrong with my computer but it seems I can work on my chapters now.(I am sorry for freaking you out and me out at the same time)Good news huh? I am soooo happy right now! *jumps in glee***

Disclaimer: I own every word of this fic but not the actual book series. *sigh* But soon I will own Sev's wand!

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Mind speak"**

Chapter 16 The New DADA Teacher

Harry woke up to the sound of the Severus shaking him awake. "Harry wake up. We will soon reach the castle."

Harry sleepily opened his eyes and glared at the man in front of him. "I don't wanna!'

"Uh, yes you do. Don't you want to be in my classroom?" Severus asked smirking.

Harry hastily got up and donned his cloak while Hermione looked back and forth between them.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You wouldn't want to know Herms," Harry told her as he doubled checked that he had everything.

Hermione huffed and left the compartment. When Harry followed her and stepped off the train, he was surprised to find out that Severus had followed him.

"I thought you teachers have to go to a super secret place to get into the castle," then he stopped "Severus what are those?" Harry asked, pointing at the horse like things that he had seen.

Severus frowned and looked at what Harry was pointing at. Ah Harry must have seen someone die then. "Those are thestrals. They are seen by people who have witnessed a death of a person."

Harry was quite for a moment as he processed what was said. "Do you see them too?" He asked.

Severus nodded looking into the white eye's of the beast. "Yes…I watched some of Dumbledore's followers and a few on our side fall." Face's flashed before his eyes before he shook himself out of those images. "And no, teachers do not have a super secret place to enter the castle." He said as he lifted Harry up and into the carriage.

"Wow that was an abrupt change of topic." Harry told him while settling down in the carriage.

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow and got into the carriage along with his mate. "Like you don't do that too?"

Harry huffed and crossed his arms, "Do you know who the new teacher is?"

Harry heard: "And then he proves my point--ow!"

The boy looked up at him sweetly, "Do you need another jape in the ribs?"

"No, but some respect would do nicely," Severus glared at him, "And no I haven't really heard anything then what you have heard about the new teacher, except that it is a she and works closely with Fudge."

Harry's face voiced his thoughts.

"NO! Not that close, the Minster has a wife. How I don't know, but he wouldn't cheat, mostly because it might get leaked the press."

"Wonderful way to get rid of him, though." Harry told him as Hermione and Luna came inside with them. They spent the rest of the ride taking about varies things and what the new teacher might be like. Finely they reached the castle and Severus and Harry parted ways.

"See you inside, Sev!" Harry told him, as he gave the older man peck on the cheek, then sprinted off, giving the man one last wave.

Harry sighed as he spotted his mate talking to a fellow teacher.

"Harry you better watch it or people would think something was up when your staring at Severus." Hermione told him as she sat down next to him.

"But how could I look away form him?" said the pouting male.

"By turning your head."

Harry huffed and his ears flattened. He looked at the teachers table, trying to bypass Sev's spot and looked for the new DADA teacher. He spotted her talking to Dumbledore.

"That's the new teacher?" Hermione whispered to Harry as the sorting started.

Harry nodded and looked at the new teacher in thought. She looked, Harry thought, like a weird aunt that was short , squat. She had curly brown hair that had a horrible pink headband, which matched a horrible pink cardigan, that she wore over her robes. And the worst part was when she turned her head; it resembled a toad.

"Wow this school must be having a difficult time of getting new teachers to teach that class, to find someone like her."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"Fine, fine. Harry will not talk badly about a teacher. Happy Herm's?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Harry better watch it or else Hermione might hit him."

Neville and everyone around them laughed. There was a silence Dumbledore used a spoon on a glass cup, to get everyone's attention. When the noise level was nonexistent, the headmaster begin to speak. "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to remind the students that the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden and that Flich's list of banned items have grown into a small book. To see this book come and visit him." The man looked pointy at Fred and George, who grinned. "I would also like to introduce a faculty member: Dolores Umbridge! Lets give her a hand!"

No one did except for a few teachers. The women stood up and caught everyone attention. "I would like to say why I am here…" Harry and everyone cringed. Her voice was sickly sweet and high pitched. "To educate the young minds mostly, but I am also here for Ministry business. I am to see if what the teachers teach here is appropriate for these young minds." And then sat done. Harry looked at the teachers faces, when they heard that commit. Sev was looking at her as if he could use her for potion ingredients, the others seemed to have swallowed a lemon.

Dumbledore got the students attention back to him. "Thank you for that wonderful introduction. Now I think it is time for the feast!" The old hands clapped and food appeared on the table.

"Wow," Harry said thoughtfully as he took a bite of pudding. "That was some introduction."

"Do you think she might cause trouble for you and Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, after putting up a silence spell.

"Even if she tried, nothing will happen." Harry told them as he was smirking.

Neville looked at him questionably from across the table. "What do you mean, Harry?"

"We are mates. No one can dispute that, not even the Minster. Sev told me during the summer that he checked to see if there were any loopholes, just in case Dumbledore was to do something." Harry told them both and took a drink of pumpkin juice. "The law clearly states that nothing can interfere between mates or else there is some spell that would come in affect that would slowly kill that person or person's soul, like they would do to us." Harry looked upwards for a second as he continue to think about it. "What did Sev say? Oh yeah! That law was put in affect when a Minster from about 300 years ago found out that she was part creature and decided to have no loopholes and made sure that it would remain forever."

"Wow….I wonder how she did that." Hermione asked herself.

"But there is something that would bother me…." Harry told them.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Neville asked his friend.

"The person might not know about the deteriorating soul thing or might not care."

"Hmmm….well then you have to get to them first before things start to go like that." Hermione told him, patting him on the back. "Don't worry so much about it. Not a lot of people like death and the teachers here should know about that law in case something like this happens."

"I'm not really worried about a teacher Herm's." Harry told him as he looked down the table at Ron.

"Oh yeah…." Hermione mused while looking in the direction that Harry was. "Don't worry about that though. Ginny and Fred and George will most likely keep an eye on him."

Harry nodded and finished his food, and noticed that Sev was doing the same. "Well I will be going, see you later Neville, Hermione."

"So you will really live in Professor Snape's quarters, huh Harry." Neville said thoughtfully. "You sure that's okay?"

Harry nodded. "Sev told me that Dumbledore can't do a thing about it."

"See you tomorrow Harry!" The brown eyed girl said.

After saying good-bye to his friends, Harry went down toward the dungeons when he got accosted by a shadowy figure ahead.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter…alone in the halls, hm?"

The green-eyed fifteen-year-old rolled his eyes. "Is there something wrong with being alone, Sev?"

The man chucked softy. "Be careful when you mess with the big bad wolf."

"Shouldn't that be Voldemort?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the sentence. "Should you really be saying that in the halls? You never know when someone could over hear something…" The dour man walked down the hall with his mate following him.

Harry smiled at the back of him and thought the message to him. **"People passing by would just think I am making fun of him."**

Severus looked behind him, in wonder, they paused for a second. "Did you get that?"

"Nooooo….Was I supposed to?"

"Oh I thought we could talk with our minds."

"Er, I just thought that you could read mine and might as well put it for good use for super secret thoughts."

"Honestly where do you come up with what you say?"

"My mind?"

"Now your being a smart ass."

Harry gasped, "A teacher said a dirty word!" and whipped out a jar, "Put a Knut in the swear jar."

"Where did you get that from?" Severus asked looking at the young man behind him. _"What else does he have that I don't know of ?"_

Severus stopped at the Portrait that graded the Potion Master's chambers, said 'kitten's' and walked through the doorway.

Harry walked though the door and looked around. The room had a cabin like feel were there was not a lot a heirlooms to clutter the place and a fireplace that was roaring. The main color was green of course with a fake fur rug on the floor. There was some chairs near the fireplace and a couch in font of it with a window that was in the back that let the only light stream through. There were at least five bookcases that were scattered around and a doorway that led to the kitchen. Harry smiled in delight when he went through a door that turned out to be a master bedroom. There was candles around the place and a big bed in the middle of the room that had a thick green comforter. A big bathroom was in there, though it was not a large as the prefects bathroom. There was also a table stand next to it with a picture on it. Harry was curious and decided to see who was in it. Gasping when he reached it, Harry couldn't contain his happiness. It was a photo that was taken at the Yule ball. Photo Harry was taking to someone and laughing. Smirking at the kinda stalkerness of his mate Harry plopped himself on a chair in the front room, grinning. "Sooo Sev…."

Said man was currently making a pot of tea in the kitchen when a shiver went down his spine. "Yes?"

"Kitten's huh?"

"Can you honestly have thought that was the password before you knew?"

Harry thought about it, and admitted defeat…for now. "No…but what about this picture, Sev?"

Severus froze…picture he couldn't mean…and rushed out the door and found his worst nightmare. "Harry I can explain…"

"That you were kinda stalking me?"

"Uh…That is not what it mean's, I found it on the floor and was going to through it away but…"

"You put it a frame and put it near where you were sleeping?"

"Yes! I mean no!"

Harry started to laugh and got up from the chair and put his arms around the man. "It's fine, Sev. I think it is kinda cute." He said as he nuzzled the skin at Sev's chest. "This is going to be the best school year ever! Even with that new DADA teacher."

"She going to be a nascence though," Severus sighed and tried to get out of the way of the twitching cat ears that were tickling his nose, "I heard that none of the teacher's like her and seems to be in everyone's business."

Harry frowned, "That is going to suck."

Severus was about to reply when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned and moved toward it and when he opened it instantly regretted it. In the doorway was the new DADA teacher.

"Hello Professor Snape, I wanted to talk…"Her beady (I don't know if that is canon but this story is hardly canon anyway) eyes found Harry. "Oh I didn't know that Mr. Potter was here…" her unspoken words echoed around the room: 'so leave.'

"Yes Professor Umbridge, Mr. Potter is here, what do you want to talk about?" Severus asked smugly. He loved to break the law and no one could do anything about it.

"Maybe we should talk alone without Mr. Potter. Perhaps you should go back to your dorm."

A popping noise was heard and Dobby appeared. "Here is your things Mr. Harry Potter sir! Does Mr. Harry Potter need anything else?"

"No, thank you Dobby."

The little creature smiled and left with a pop.

"You got your things?" Severus asked, ignoring the women in front of him.

"Yep! I can't wait to put all my things in your room." Harry said with a dreamily look on his face. "It will be like we just got back from or honeymoon!"

"We're not married yet."

"Excuse me, but what is happening? There are to be no student and teacher relationships," The toad said with a horrible smiling face. "I am afraid that you are expelled Mr. Potter and Professor Snape is fired."

The two mates looked at each other and begin to laugh. "Wow that totally made my day, Sev!"

"So you think I am joking Mr. Potter?" Her voice had somehow gotten even sweeter.

"No, but you cannot fire Severus or expelle me. For one: you are not the Headmaster/Headmistress and also you cannot do this to mates." Harry said with an even sweeter voice.

The DADA teacher stood there flabbergasted. "Dumbledore never informed me of this." A glare was sent Harry's way. but he had gotten them from the master of all glares, and it just bounced off.

"Well Professor, what is it that you wanted to tell my mate?"

She huffed and drew herself up (which wasn't much). "I will be observing all the teacher's classes, it will start soon so have everything set up."

"That's all?" Harry asked as looked at the toad.

The women was grinning her teeth. "No, where were you this summer Professor Snape? I was told to meet the teachers before the school starts but for some strange reason you were not here…"

"I was with my mate as any good husband would." Severus told her while mentally rolling his eyes. "Are we finished? I would like to help my mate unpack."

"Yes. Good day Mr. Potter, Professor Snape." She said while leaving.

"I don't trust her…" Harry said as the door swung closed.

"Nether do I."

* * *

I got a review from someone who said that they would have liked it if Neville and Luna should have told Harry that they were followers of the Dark Lord and that Neville and Luna should have told them earlier…well Neville couldn't have told Harry because not only would it have messed up the story, but Harry would have not believed him or thought that Neville was evil. And Neville was to wait until Harry knew the truth before he told him. As for Luna…She didn't show up until now and even though she had met Hermione earlier, it was just a brief conversation. Hope that clears everything up!


	19. Luna and Hermione get a say

Ha Ha Ha! I was reading this fanfic that was made in 04 and they put in a cassette tape! Isn't that funny?! Sooooo old right?*wipes away tears*

Oh yeah…listen (read…whatever) this story does not follow cannon at all! I will still included the part of Harry having to use the blood quill but that would be later on in the story so that it could follow my plot line. Also sorry about not updating sooner…my computer pulled a fast on me and it is now on working fine this time…I swear! ^-^ Also would like to thank all my reviews who talked about my computer including WE_HATE_BROKEN_COMPUTERS Loved what you said!

Disclaimer: Yeah…can't think of anything. No own, no sue

Chapter 17 Luna and Hermione get a say

Dumbledore was not liking this at all. He looked around the Great Hall as people started to leave for morning classes. It had been one week since the school year started and things were going wrong at each turn. Albus was trying to figure out a way to get things back in his control again….maybe he could have this Dolores Umbridge could help….

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Hey Luna!" a voice called out as she was leaving the hall.

The blonde slowly looked behind her and saw Hermione Granger walking towered her, her arms full of books.

"Hello Hermione….is there something you wanted?" Luna said dreamily as she stopped for Hermione to catch up with her.

"Uh…" _'Should have thought about that before I talked to her,'_ Hermione thought. "Well I was wondering if…we could study together after lunch today…"

Luna blinked her bright blue eyes and smiled at her with a very faint flush on her cheeks. "I would like that very much, Hermione."

The brunette smiled too. "See you later Luna," she said and went to her first class.

Luna watched the girl leave and smiled softly to herself. "What a wonderful way to start the day."

* * *

"Hey Herms!" Harry said happily as she sat next to him in Potions. Harry could still go to potions if Severus didn't favor him. After having Sev under a truth potion to find out if he would do that, the Board of Governors decided that he wouldn't do anything like that and said that Harry would be fine in his potions class, much to the displeasure of Dumbledore. Also it helped that Lucius wanted to one up the old coot and was one of Sev's friends.

"Hello Harry, anything happen yet?" Hermione asked taking out her potion book.

"No not yet, Sev hasn't been here yet to scare people, that's always something to look forward to!" Harry said happily.

"I don't think I get you at all Harry," Hermione said sighing. "Before you were one of the ones who was scared."

Harry frowned. "No I wasn't! Sev never scared me." Harry smiled with mischief. "And now that I look at him it makes me-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it!" The bushy haired girl exclaimed, putting a hand over Harry's mouth. "Only you think that way, others are still scared."

"It was better a few years ago when more people was scared of Severus before." Draco said smirking as he sat down beside Harry. Harry frowned at him.

"That's not nice, Neville was still scared of him then." Harry told him.

"And that was what made it great." Draco said.

The cat boy huffed and turned back to Hermione. "Where were you any way's Herm's? You're usually before me."

A blush appeared on Hermione's face. "Well… uh… I was talking to Luna." Hermione mumbled.

Draco smirked. "Finely asked her out?"

She shook her head and blushed even more. "No…"

Harry looked at his friend and sighed. "Hermione you need to ask her sometime before she get's snagged by someone else." he grimaced, "Like Ron!" He said as he pointed at the boy who was just coming in. Said boy glared at the new trio and stalked over to the back where no one else sat at.

"Harry, I don't think that would happen." Hermione told him. "I don't think Luna is his type."

"What is his type anyway?" Draco asked as he looked at his nails inspecting them for damage.

Hermione looked over at Harry with puzzlement on her face. "I don't really know…How about you Harry?" she asked.

Harry shrugged, "So what did you talk about with Luna?"

Hermione blushed again. "I just asked her if we could study together after lunch…"

Harry smiled. "You did ask her out!"

"No I didn't! I was just asking her to study!"

"Hermione with you that is the same as someone asking if they could eat lunch together." Harry told her as he stared at the door.

Hermione glared at Harry, knowing that it was true.

"Why don't you ask her out for the Halloween ball?" Draco asked, finally deeming his nails acceptable.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked as he turned away from staring at the door.

Draco shrugged. "Ginny told me, how she knows this stuff I will never know."

Hermione and Harry had to think about that. "That is strange…."

"Yeah but I think she told me that so that I could ask her out for the ball. Apparently it's a costume ball and I have to coordinate with her." Draco sighed. "Thank goodness there will be lots of weekends to go to Hogsmead so we don't have to choose right away…"

"Sev and I should do that to…" Harry muttered, then smirked evilly. "He won't know what hit him!"

Draco looked at Harry and almost felt sad for his godfather. Not enough to tell him of course, just enough to feel sorry for him.

The door banged open causing all chatter to cease and one cat boy to smile. "Hey Sev!" He said waving to the grumpy man.

"Harry…." Severus looked at him disproving. "I told you before not to call me that in front of other people."

"Yes Sevvvvv," Harry sang out and giggled.

'Really ruining my reputation Harry,' Severus thought before glaring at his students. Some where smirking at him and others were trying to hold in there laugh. "If anyone has anything to say then I hope you realize that I will make sure there will be enough homework until you die!" Severus told them softly. "I have done that before and he is paying for it for each day of his life."

Everyone became quiet and settled down.

* * *

Luna was waiting for Hermione at the library when lunch was ending for the day. She sat down at one of the tables that was in a dark place so that the librarian or anyone else wouldn't come over and bother them. She faintly blushed and went back to her work not looking up when someone sat down at the table.

"Hey Luna!"

The blonde jumped slightly and looked up in the smiling face of Hermione and smiled softly. "Hello Hermione."

"You should call her Herm's." Came a voice behind Hermione.

She turned and glared at Ginny. "Ginny! What are you doing here?!"

"Don't worry Hermione," Ginny said grinning, "I just wanted to know if we were still going to Hogsmead two weekends form now for the ball."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, might as well get our costumes together."

Ginny nodded and left. "See you later Luna!" She called out.

Luna nodded and waved a little. She turned back to Hermione. "What was that about?" Luna didn't really want to think about the reason why they were going shopping for costumes for the Halloween ball.

"Uh…" Was the only answer that came to her head. "We're going to shop for the ball."

Luna felt sadness starting to envelop her. "Oh…so your going together? So Draco didn't get Ginny?"

Hermione looked at her in puzzlement, and started to laugh. "No…Ginny and I are not together in the slightest. Draco is going out with Ginny and will have coordinated costumes," Hermione smiled at Luna, "Ginny said she needed help that wasn't from a boy and all the others are going to be boys, so I thought I could help her out."

Luna felt a so relived. "So…your not seeing anyone?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Uh…well I hope I will soon…"

Luna's heart broke, with that simple statement.

"Oh well…that's…" She started to say.

"In fact…." Hermione was blushing harder. "I was hoping to ask if you are seeing someone…"

Luna gazed at her in shock.

"Oh! If you are then…sorry about that…." Hermione stuttered and looked down at her book with embarrassment.

"I'm not."

The brunet looked up in relief. "Your not? That's great!" Then caught herself. "I mean….ah…"

Luna smiled, "Are you trying to ask me to the dance Hermione?"

"Uh…yes.." The blush that was on her she swear it was permanent.

"I would love to go with you," Luna said smiling at her.

Hermione felt her heart stop and smiled back.

* * *

Ron looked at Luna and Hermione in anger behind a bookcase. What is wrong with this school? There are gay people left and right and to make matters worse Ginny was going out with that Malfoy! What has the world come to?

Ron left the library trying to figure out why everything was starting to come apart. He had to do something and soon! Starting with Harry…

* * *

Harry sneezed.

"I hope your not having a cold, Harry." Severus said as he looked through the papers that he was grading. He got to Ron's paper and not even looking at it put a 'T' on it. Apparently after losing Hermione as a friend it was obvious to the teachers that he must have been cheating. Not only has his grades suffered but no one liked him anymore. There was so many enemies that the boy had, that Severus almost felt sorry for him…almost, but no one was to make Harry sad.

Harry was laying on the fake fur rug near Sev's feet. Severus had transfigured a table so that he could be in the same room as Harry. "I don't think so Sev… I heard that in Japan if you sneeze that means someone is talking or thinking about you."

"If that is true then it better not be anyone who thinks that they will take you away from me." Severus said as he gave Hermione's paper an 'O'.

"They wouldn't dear try and take me from you or else you'll probably kill them!" Harry said happily, his tail waving in the air as he got back to his homework. "Oh that reminds me….we have to go shopping with Drakky, Gin, Herms, and Luna to coordinate their costumes."

Severus looked up and glared at the teen. "How do you even know Luna is going to go with them? What makes _you _sure that I will come with you?"

"Because Hermione is going to ask Luna to the ball. We will have to find out what costumes we want, and if you don't I will get our costumes myself…do you really want me to choose what you will wear Sev?" Harry asked smirking at him.

The fire crackled.

"I will go with you."

* * *

Well that's it! I hope it lived up to your expiations! *Sighs* I hope I made Luna okay…I wasn't really sure. Well next chapter is the Shopping one! ^-^ Heh! I took this test online that said how old is your mind? Right? Well…I have a six year old mind! XD A Six year old is writing sex scenes! I am not really 6 but still that is funny…ahh a six year old pervert… Oh yeah…someone wanted to have Neville with someone…And like I said before: As long as it does not mess up my storyline much then I will gladly put whatever you want in it. So anyone have any ideas for that character? Can be anyone I guess except Harry's grandfather for reasons I cannot name just yet. Hope you have a nice day!

Thanks to my beta who got me this chapter on the same day that I wrote it!


	20. Getting Customs

I got up at 3 this morning….*yawns* so I am 'blah' and also hipper…very strange combination. Any way's I found out that they are making Twighelt a graphic novel….That sucks! Oh If you are, like, a huge twilight fan please send me a message instead of reviewing about that. This is what goes through my mind with fads…They are in and I hate them. They are out and I like them. I try not to go with the flow and be my own person instead of following the pack. But that is just me. Please enjoy my chapter. Oh I do not hate the people who read twilight or I would hate my own mother…I just hate that people are making such a big deal out of it and that I see my own family reading it when they are still in grade school… X( I am sure that next year I will like the series again

Disclaimer: Someday I will! T-T but not right now...

Chapter 18 Getting Customs

Harry glared at the man in the bed. Severus was not known as a morning person, but that didn't bother him.

"Sev! I told you that we were going to pick out outfits today!" Harry told him loudly in his ear.

There was no movement, then a rustle of sheets and a head appeared. Severus brushed his hair away from his eye, as they became focused… "Harry?" He smiled, transforming his face, making him look younger. "You're no longer a dog…?"

Said boy blinked in surprise and frowned. "Sev, your still dreaming."

Severus barley look around and laid back down. Soft breathing filled the room.

Harry breathed in and shouted, "SEV IF YOU DON'T GET, YOU WON'T GET SEX FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!"

* * *

"…and then he got up." Harry said to his friends.

"Good job Harry," Luna said dreamily as she patted him on the back before scratching his ears, causing Harry to purr. "Men usually think of sex most of the time, so you got him where it hurts."

"If you don't stop talking about my sex life I will put you all in detentions with Flitch!" Severus growled as he checked to make sure that they had enough money for their little trip.

Draco, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Severus, and Harry were about to go with the rest of the school to Hogsmead. Most of the other student's who were allowed to go had left. Severus checked one last time to see if they had everything. Satisfied with what they had Severus looked up and glared. "You better have everything because we're leaving know."

Everyone nodded and started to walk to the front door, when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Heh hm! Hello Severus!" The small toad like creature walked up to the group, with the headmaster behind her.

Severus cringed at the appearance of the horrid women. Ever since they first meet, the women had found him alone more then he felt was right. "Hello Umbridge… how are you this morning?"

"Oh Severus, please call me Dolores!" She giggled. (A/N my eyes! My hands! EWWWWWWWWW Why I am writing her like this? Oh yeah…so I can kill her as soon as I can. Muhhhhh ha ha ha ha ha!)

Harry hissed at her…Severus was** _his_** mate! No one was to hit on Sev but him! Harry hissed again at her again and griped one of Severus' arms.

Severus petted his ears and smiled softly at him, then turned his head to the man behind Umbridge. "What are you doing here Headmaster?"

"I need Dolores to go with you for extra protection." Dumbledore said cheerfully as his eyes twinkled. '_And I will get some answers about what is going on with everyone….'_

"Um, Professor Dumbledore…?" Hermione asked. The blue eyes went to her. "Protection against what? Shirley V-Voldemort wouldn't attack?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You can never have to much protection. Don't worry Dolores won't get in your way today." With that he waved and departed.

* * *

"I wanna Kill her, Sev! I want to go out there and skin her alive, make her eat it and if she pucks, then have her eat it again!" Harry trembled with rage. The group had tried to ignore her, but it was worse then they thought. She talked in that high voice all the way to Hogsmead and kept hitting on Severus. That was just making the tension worse, because then Harry would try to kill her and they cannot have a dead body on their hands so soon. In fact it got so bad that Luna wanted to kill her. They haven't really done any shopping because then she would complain about the store and try to make them go to anther store. It reminded Harry so much of Dudley when he was ten. So Harry said that he was thirsty and they went over to the Three Broomsticks as a cover. The three boys went to the bathroom, and was currently trying to find out how to get rid of Umbridge.

"You can kill her after you take over the world." Severus said sighing as he leaned against the sinks. "I want to kill her as much as you do."

Harry grumbled, wanting her heart in his hands.

"This is most annoying," Draco sighed "Father always said that she was aggravating and a horrid companion. She's ruining my date!" The silver head boy glared at the door as if flames would go through it, igniting said person.

"We need to get rid of her but how?" Harry asked twirling his wand. "How about I send a snake after her and she get's eaten?"

Severus shook his head. "Would you really want to subject a snake to that?"

Harry frowned, "No… how I send out clones to keep her occupied?"

Both Slytherins looked at him flabbergasted. Severus spoke first, hopping his mate wasn't going crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

Harry shrugged. "I learned how to do that with grandfather, he said something about clones…"

"Please Harry! I want my date!" Draco begged. "I'll owe you!"

Harry smirked. "Oh, you will owe me." And stepped away from the other two, so that he could have some space. He closed his eyes and started to mumble under his breath. As he was doing that, the other occupants felt really warm. Harry waved his wand in a complicated design and clones of the group appeared.

"Uh, Harry? Won't it look weird if girls come out of the boys bathroom?" Draco asked as he looked at a smiling Ginny.

"Well hopefully that wont happen," Harry said with a smile. "Anyway you go yell that there is a death eater in here, while people are running we switch with the clones and get away."

Draco glared. "Why me?!"

"Because I am your superior and I thought you wanted to have your date with Ginny?" Harry told him smirking.

Draco grumbled but conceded. A few seconds later they heard Draco shout and a huge mass of people shrieking while they tried to get out at the same time. A couple of seconds later Draco came back with the girls in tow.

"Good Boy!" Harry said smiling at Draco. Draco scowled at the cat boy in front of him.

"Harry! What's this about a clone?" Hermione asked as she looked at her double.

"Something I picked up from grandfather."

"As much as I enjoy you all in this bathroom, I propose we get out of here and get on with our shopping," Severus drawled.

* * *

After they got ride of Umbridge, the group went to a shop that Draco had heard of from his mother. The building was shorter then the rest and painted green. They walked though the door and a bell chimed somewhere.

A middle aged man appeared in font of them. He had long red hair and bright hazel eyes. He was wearing a white robe and smiled at them.

"Hello! How can I help you today?"

Harry hesitated before speaking. "We were looking for customs for the Halloween ball…"

The man nodded. He waved his wand and a bunch of books materialized on a table next to them. "These are some books that might give you some idea's in what you want…unless you already know what you want…"

The group nodded and started to scan the books to find out what they wanted. There were books about people from ancient Egypt and there clothes

After a few minutes Hermione and the others where laughing at some of the clothes that people wore in the 1600's. "Hey Harry, they even have Japanese manga!" Hermione said, holding up a book.

"Oh yeah I heard about those," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose. "I heard that they are about sex and stuff!"

"Really?" Draco said as he picked up one of the books.

"Actually, Ginny, the Japanese rarely have anything sexual in there cultures," Hermione told them as she flipped though one of the books. "When you see one of those shows about magical girls and the like, when they change into their customs they seem nude, the reason for that is because it is a sign of purity."

There was a silence as the whole group looked at Hermione in surprise. "I cannot believe you know so much about the world Hermione," Harry commented.

"You seem very well informed Miss Granger," Severus said with a raised brow.

Hermione flushed. "Yeah…well information is always good."

"And she is a manga fanatic," Harry muttered under his breath.

Hermione flushed some more. "Says the person who likes Yaoi!"

"Herm's!"

"Oh and what is that Miss. Granger?" Severus asked as he narrowed his eyes at Harry, who flushed.

Hermione smirked. "Oh just a genre of manga that Harry likes…that has to deal with boy and boy lovin'."

"You got me hooked on them!" Harry said as he tried to defend himself.

"You didn't have to read it in the first place!"

Ginny sighed, and turned to look at Luna who was reading a manga that was called Azumanga Daioh. "What's that one you got there?" She asked Luna.

Luna smiled dreamily and spoke, "I think I found out who I want to dress up as."

Draco looked over at them and smirked. "So have I."

"It better have clothes and nothing skimpy." Ginny warned.

"I haven't found anything yet, how about you Ginny?" Draco asked as he put the book down.

"How about this?" Ginny asked as she held up anther book called Ouran High School Host Club.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And we would be….?"

"Tamaki and Haruhi!"

"And they are….?" Draco drawled as he took the book from her.

"Tamaki is a rich weird person who likes Haruhi and Haruhi is a poor wonderful person who got into the rich school because of how smart she is but she broke a vase and has to dress up as a boy to bring in people for their host club," Ginny said smiling at the cover.

"….okay…"

Ginny looked up at Draco with tears in her eyes. "You don't like my idea?" She sniffed.

Draco's eyes widen. "No, it's fine, I love your idea! Let me tell the owner okay?" He shakily stood up and took the book with him.

Everyone looked at Ginny. "You should be in Slytherin, my dear with that performance," Severus told her.

Ginny smirked and made the victory sign.

"Hey Sev!"

Severus felt a disturbance in the force. "Yes?"

Harry held up a book that said Vampire Knight. "Let's be these people!"

Severus looked at the manga and flipped though some of the pages. "You're going to be this girl Yuuki?"

Harry scowled. "No! You will be the vampire Kaname and I will be Zero!" Harry smiled at him and wagged his tale. "Won't that be great?!"

"Uh sure…"

Harry's ears flattened and his tale stopped moving. "You don't like it?"

"I like it, Harry." Severus said smirking at him. "I just wish you were wearing the school girl uniform."

Harry flushed and hit Severus on the head. "I am not a girl!"

Severus glared at him as he rubbed his head. "No, but you would be showing more skin."

Harry flushed again and pointed to the owner. "Tell him what we want."

Severus rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

"So what do you want to dress up as Luna?" Hermione asked as she took the book from her hands.

Luna leaned close to Hermione to pick the one. "That one…with the long hair…"

"Sakaki? The one who likes cats?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Luna nodded and smiled. "And I think you would be great as Kaorin."

Hermione smile became strained. "The one who looks up to Sakaki? The one who worships the ground she walks on?"

Luna nodded and gazed expectably at her.

Hermione smiled nervously. "Will we be going in the school girl uniforms or the other ones?"

Luna thought for a moment. "The school girl ones…the winter uniforms, because it would be cold when we go out side to make out."

Hermione flushed so much she almost exploded.

And that is how they got decided to get their costumes.

* * *

I will be posting what they are going to wear on my bio so if that interests you please check it out. My mom texts! Weird! She was talking on the phone when we were getting a bed for me. In the car! I have too much to live for, like finishing this story for one, and making enough money to live in a home with a roof, food, water, and enough money to buy all the books I want. **The next chapter will be the ball! *squeals* I made the ball just so I could Harry and Sev to dance!** Have a nice day! Oh yeah to the people who read High Tide's I have a paper to write on Tuesday so I won't be updating on that day…maybe on Thursday…Sorry for that. MOM GOT ME PIE! Oh my Beta got me back to this and said I did a good job! (Still wasn't the best but still good)

Thanky to my wonderful beta Kellegirl!


	21. The Dance

I AM ALIVE!!!!! And almost sane! ^-^

Sorry for not getting this up sooner but I really wanted to have a few valentine day stories. And then I had all this homework... Couldn't even check my inbox…still can't right now…So I will update when I can… Oh while cleaning my room I put in Azumanga Daioh again and tried to talk like Osaka! Best Character ever! My moms skillet has seen its last day today… please mourn for it.

Also I think I got a flamer or just a really bad review for my story Dark Valentine…but considering I got a lot people who liked it, it doesn't bother me…much….sighs now I feel kinda bad that he (or she) doesn't want me to breath…*a single tear falls down my cheek* I didn't think it was that bad…I mean there where a few spelling mistakes but…

And to the person who want's me to get ride of my beta… I am sorry but there is no way in the seven hells that I will do that. Also I am sorry that you only saw the mistakes instead of enjoying the story. I like my story just the way it is now and hoped other people would to. I am not perfect and nor do I wish to be… Because not only is perfect boring but it looses the uniqueness. Who wants to live in a world were everything is perfect?

Also I put up a poll for one of my stories…how do I now if anyone went on it? Please tell me!

Chapter 19 The Dance

Ron looked around at the great hall and all the decorations. He sneered at his brothers who where dressed as blue tooth fairies. He looked around and noticed that Potter and everyone else still hadn't come into the ballroom. The red- head smiled evilly and looked at the punch bowl that was set up. He poured some of it into a glass and pinched a little bit of powder into it. As the powder dissipated into the punch, Ron tried to think of a way to give it to Harry…and then the little shit wouldn't bother him no more.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry sighed as he put on the clothes that he had ordered some time ago. He was dressed in a black boys uniform that had white buttons. He was currently trying to get his long black and silver hair to behave for him as he tried to make it like Zero's. And he had to do something with his ears… A knock at the door had him glare at his reflection before giving up for now and went to open the door.

Harry blinked in surprise at seeing Hermione at the door. She was wearing a sailor uniform that was pink, and she must have used the stuff that she used for the ball last year, because her hair was straighter and shiny. Harry grinned, he could work with this.

"So Hermione…" He drawled out, "Never thought you would wear pink."

Hermione's cheeks flushed. "Shut up Harry."

Harry giggled, "I should have brought a camera with me."

"Stop or I'll hex your balls off!"

Harry gasped, "Such colorful langue, Herm's!" he shielded the important body part, "And Sev likes my balls thank you very much."

Hermione snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you ready?" She asked and looked over his shoulder. "Where's your mate?"

Harry moved away from the door to the bathroom so that he could look in the mirror. Hermione followed him and got her first look at where her friend lived. "He's getting ready, but I can't figure out what to do with my hair…" Harry said frowning at his reflection again, "And I have to do something about my ears and tail…"

Hermione looked at her friend and waved her wand. Harry's hair became shorter and messier. It was still mostly black with the silver streaks, but looked better.

Harry gasped, "What the hell did you just do?!"

"I cast a glamour on you," Hermione said thoughtfully and tapped her chin, "Unless you want this one?" She said smirking and waved her wand again making Harry have bright pink pigtails.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! What the hell?!" the cat-boy screeched.

A sound of footsteps came to the bathroom reviling Severus. "Harry! Are you--" Severus started to say. He looked at the tearful boy who was trying to cover his hair. Key word trying.

"Don't look!" hurry shouted, his ears flat on his( which were also pink).

'To late for that,' Severus thought and glared at Hermione. "I hate pink! Turn it back!" he ordered.

The evil girl grinned. "Of course professor," She said and waved her wand one last time. Harry's hair was back to the first time she changed it, making Severus sigh with relief. Harry sighed too, and made the other two get out the door, telling them that now he had to go to the bathroom.

Hermione sat down in one of the chairs and looked that the Potions Professor.

The older man was wearing a white school boy uniform with black buttons and his hair had been dyed to a dark brown. "You actually almost look like Kaname," Hermione noted. "Just taller and with a deadly glare."

Said man glared at her, proving her point. "What are you doing here anyway?"

She grinned, "We decided to meet each other at the front of the great hall doors so we wont get separated. I came to get you too and Luna was going to get Draco and Ginny."

"We?," the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry and I," she said and drummed her fingers on the armrest, as they continued to wait for Harry.

"I have never seen Harry as happy since last year," Hermione's voice broke the silence. "And this is the first time we have talked alone…"

Severus glanced at the girl, who looked up at him. "If you hurt Harry I will hurt you," she said softly, "Even if you are a teacher."

Severus nodded, "Don't worry, I will make sure that no one will hurt him as long as he is my care."

The brunette glared then smiled. "Good."

'Harry's friends are almost as strange as he is.' Severus thought.

A few minutes later the boy bounced out the door and into Severus's arms. "Let's go Sev!" Harry said happily as he dragged his mate out the door with Hermione following them, smiling softly at the pair that they made.

* * *

The ball was in full swing when they got there. The four house tables had been removed, and instead had little round tables were along the edge of the walls. On the tables there were some flowers and empty plates with red and black tablecloths. The dance floor had some couples dancing already, Harry noted as he and his friends sat down at one of the tables. Severus had to sit with the teachers. Harry looked around and saw that Neville was setting next to Seamus Finnegan (A/N I think that's right). 'Where they together,' Harry wondered. Neville blushed as the Irish man kissed him. 'That's a yes.'

When the clock struck seven, Albus rose up in his detective costume and taped a glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention. He smiled warmly at the assembled school body and begin to speak. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our Halloween ball!"

A few students clapped and whistled. Albus nodded and smiled while waiting for the noise to die down. "Please have a great time with the party and don't cause fights or do anything I wouldn't do." Dumbledore smiled as and sat down.

Harry put a hand under his chin, cupping it. " 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do?' " Harry snorted. "That leaves so much we can do."

Luna smiled and blinked slowly, "That means we can do whatever we want." She was sitting next to her date wearing the same thing as Hermione was, except her hair was longer…really long. None of them had dyed their hair because Hermione had argued that then they would be cosplaying instead of just wearing costumes. Except for Severus, but then Harry had begged him to do that.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco exclaimed sitting up straighter in his chair. He was wearing a mad-hatter outfit and got his hair to be like Tamaki's, except for the blond part.

Harry looked at the person sitting next to him, in confusion. "What's wrong Draco?"

"I just had a thought…" he muttered, taking a drink of some punch that had apprehend. "Dumbledore has had sex right?"

Harry grimaced, "Thanks for the image Drakky!"

Drakky rolled his eyes. 'Now that I think about it, Father got me an Xbox…' he thought before returning back to the real world. "Do you think he made out during his time here?"

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and even Luna, looked at him as if something was wrong with him. "Draco…why would you think of Dumbledork like that?" Harry asked with a appalled face.

"Draco…" Ginny said, as she felt his head. She was wearing a pretty dress and had her hair up in pig tales. "Are you okay?"

The rusty clogs begin to work. "No Ginny," Draco said while smirking inside. "I think there may be something wrong…"

"Aww here, let's go to get you something to take." Ginny said with a frown as she stood up. Draco nodded and got up to follow her.

Before Ginny left, Hermione grasped her arm and took her aside. "You do know that he's just faking it right?" Hermione asked.

Ginny rolled her eye's. "Of course he is. But we hardly get to some time to ourselves."

As the two were leaving Harry looked at Herm's. "Do you know if they sent owls to their parents about them being together?"

Hermione thought for a second. "I don't think so." Then froze at a person behind Harry. The boy, not liking the look on her face turned around and glared at the boy behind him.

"What do you want Ron?" Harry hissed out, then blinked. The boy was wearing a ballerina costume. A pink one. With skin tight tights.

"Wow," Luna whispered.

"Too bad Draco missed that," Hermione told Luna who giggled.

The boy glared at the couple before turning his attention to Harry, who was trying not to laugh. "Is there something you wanted?" Harry wheezed out.

Ron tried to look sheepish but instead it was more like a grimace. "I wanted to apologized to what I did last year. With…you know…being gay."

Harry raised his eyebrow, getting over the costume for now. "How about this…" Harry started to say. Ron nodded, thinking that he would be back in Harry's good graces soon. "I do not want to have to talk to you again, I never want to see you in my way, I want you to be as far away from me as you can be." Harry gazed at the red-head. "And if you get in any of my friends way…" Harry leaned in close. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

Ron nodded fearfully and backed away. As he tried to get those haunting green eyes out of his mind, he took a drink of some punch that he had in his hands and promptly passed out from the poison he put in there.

* * *

Severus rolled his eyes at the youngest male Weasley as he convulsed, and had to keep himself from snorting. All the other teachers had gone to the boy and were now taking the idiot boy to the nurse's office.

"Hem Hem!"

'No, go away bitch!' The dark man grumbled to himself.

"Hem Hem!"

Severus sighed as he tore his eyes away from Harry, who was sitting alone. Hermione and Luna where on the dance floor, dancing to a slow song. "Yes Professor?"

The witch giggled and Severus turned to her, then quickly away. She was dressed as an onion…a pink onion…

Umbridge giggled again and tried to pose. "Like what you see?" She said giggling again.

Severus looked everywhere but her. "Lovely costume…" he chocked out.

She gasped and graphed his arm. "I knew you would like it!"

Images of Umbridge dead flashed throughout his brain.

"Yes, well," Severus said trying to tug his arm away from her.

"Severus…"

'Good Merlin! Is she blushing?' Severus thought in horror.

"Would you like to dance?" The women said blushing.

A thought entered his head and he smiled. "In fact…" The man stood up. "I think I will."

Umbridge clapped her hands happily then gazed in astonishment as Severus walked to the table where Harry Potter was.

Everyone in the hall stopped talking as the saw who their potion professor was going to. There was a hush as the steps reverted throughout the Hall. Harry looked around as he wondered what was going on. A shadow fell over him and he looked up slowly.

Severus bowed from his waist. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Harry drew in his breath. "Yes."

Everyone in the hall gasped as Harry took one of the potion master hands and stumbled into his body.

And they danced, oblivious to all.

Hermione grinned at Harry as they passed her and smirked when she saw his tale was standing straight up.

"There so cute together," Luna said.

"Don't let Severus know you said that," Luna's dance partner said.

Luna giggled and leaned closer to Hermione, breathing in her scent. "_Professor _Snape." And grinned as Hermione laughed.

* * *

Umbridge growled as she saw HER Sev dance with that boy. Spinning around, she stalked down to her office and formed a plan to hurt the- bloody- boy-who-lived.

* * *

Harry and Severus where currently outside looking up at the moon. They where sitting on a bench they magically conjured earlier. Harry was leaning on his mates shoulder and sighed in happiness, as his tail moved happily.

"I wonder what people will think about us now," Harry said thoughtfully to the man beside him, as his tale twitched ever so slightly.

"That you're mine…" Severus said with a smirk. He leaned down to kiss Harry when a noise brought his head up.

Harry looked at the source of the noise to and gasped. "Grandfather?"

* * *

Please don't kill me! I am so sorry! Finally get a chapter done a made it a cliffhanger. Thank you for reading…hope it met your expatiations. Peace out! Also sorry about the how much dancing there was…. *heh* but there is fluff! (I think) And I will try to get the next chapter up by Thursday…try is the word.


	22. Draco's adventure Part 1

Ehhh. I have nothing really much to say soooo… I will be conditioning an interview! Yayyyy! Nobody else has done that yet! Well…the ones that I have read.

Me: Hello people! This is Sev'slittlesecret whose worst problem is the grammar and spelling!

Severus: It is really horrible…you should see it without spell-check… the worst I have ever seen…

Me: Shut up! *sighs* so who is doing the interview?

Severus: *smirked* Me of course.

Me: *Blinks* yeah… so who is it really?

Severus: *scowls* It really is me.

Me: …I'm gonna die.

Me: So if anyone has any questions about the STORY (not why is your spelling and grammar so bad…those will die. I will try and work on that when I can) please ask them.

Disclaimer: I only play with them…heh heh… playing with them

Chapter 20: Draco's adventure. Part 1

Last chapter:

"Grandfather?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry looked at the elderly man in surprise, "What are you doing here?" then wrinkled his nose, his ears flattened, "Are you some kind of pervert?"

The older man looked at Harry is shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you appeared just when we we're about to kiss," Severus said with a raised eyebrow, then turned back to Harry, "Are you sure that this is him?"

Harry looked at the man behind him, and studied him, "What's your favorite color?"

Damien smirked, "I have no favorite color."

Harry nodded. "Yep that's him," he said as Severus sputtered at the way that Harry had found out if the man was telling the truth.

"Couldn't think of a better way to find out instead of asking for his favorite color?" the dark eyed man muttered. Then he had a thought…what was Harry's favorite color?

Harry rolled his eyes and decided to ignored him, "But that doesn't answer my first question…What are you doing here grandpa?"

Harry's grandfather gazed at him, making the boy nervous and his tail to twitch, "It is time."

Confusion then knowledge appeared from those green eye's widen. "Now? I thought it wouldn't happen until Christmas."

The other man nodded. "I found them sooner then I thought," he held out a hand, "Lets go Harry." Harry gave him another confused look, before it melted into understanding.

Harry clutched his mates hand and shook his head at his grandfather. "Not without Sev, I thought Sev would come too."

The hand Harry held tightened. "He is not going anywhere without me," Severus told him furiously. He had just finally had him alone at the ball…there was no way Harry was leaving him.

"I am sorry, but this must be for family members only."

The only sounds that could be heard where from the ball in the castle as the family members stared at each other.

"What exactly is going on here?" Severus sighed. He was begging to think that the whole Potter family was here on this earth to annoy him.

"Nothing that concerns you right now," Damien told him, his tail showing anger.

Harry glowered, "I will not go without him. He will have to deal with this to."

Damien was about to open his mouth to object when he saw the looks he was getting. He sighed and nodded, thinking that nothing will get done if he continued to argue with his only remaining family. "Fine lets go." He gripped them by the hands and disappeared.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Meanwhile in the castle the dance was going in full swing. Draco and Ginny came back and danced along with Hermione and Luna. After a while the two couples headed back.

"-and Ron started to gasp and fell on the floor! It was hilarious!" Hermione said with a giggle.

"The best show I have seen in a long time," Luna said happily with a light voice.

Draco sighed. "And I missed that seeing what happened to the Weasel," he shook his head, his silver hair flying, "Wish I could record that."

"Ron almost killed! Pictures for two sickles!" A voice announced on cue. The group turned to see Colin Creevy walking around dressed up as a camera. "Moving Wizerding pictures only two sickles!" A few teachers came over to the boy who ran out the hall before they caught him.

Draco stood. "I will be getting some of those. Might as well show Father and Sirius."

The girls nodded and started to go back into a conversation as Draco left. Before he left the great Hall he looked around trying to find Harry and his godfather. Not seeing them, he shrugged and left, wondering where they were.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry stumbled as he felt the ground beneath his feet, his tail not helping with his balance. Thankfully Severus had quickly figured out that Harry was clumsily by nature and made sure he didn't fall.

"This way," Darren motioned with his hand and started to walk down a dimly lit hall, his own tail waving behind him.

"Why do I get the felling that I am going to my grave?" Severus muttered as he stared at he decomposing skeleton laying on the floor in one of the corridors he passed. "And where are we anyway?"

"Grandfather decided to make me meet my people today instead of near Christmas," Harry said sighing, "He didn't think he would find them for awhile and found them earlier then he thought."

"Why did he have to find them?" Severus grouched as he moved away from a cobweb.

"Apparently after what Dumbdork did to grandfather, the other's went into hiding and he found them living in Transylvania. We are in an old castle that they have been inhabiting for a few years, moving from one place to another every five years so people don't get suspicious."

Severus stared at him thoughtfully as Harry jumped over a fallen rock.

Harry, noticing that he was being watched, looked at him wearily, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Severus tapped his chin with his finger, "You seem very well informed."

Harry blushed and bowed his head a little almost tripping, "Well Grandfather….well…he…"

"Spit it out."

"Your not going to believe me."

"Try me."

"Well he when he touched me…somehow he transported all the information that he had gathered into me," Harry said nervously.

"That's not that uncommon," the dark-haired man said thoughtfully. He noticed the sigh of relief that came from his mate. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I thought it would be this weird new power that no one had heard off," Harry blushed again, "And I didn't think that you would want me…" he trailed off.

"Harry, I will always want you," Severus said softly, grabbing his hand. Harry smiled and gripped his hand tighter. 'Those damn muggles have a lot to answer for,' Severus thought. He then noticed that his boots weren't making the same noise as they did when he was walking to his rooms and then blinked. "Oh Shit, we're still wearing the damn costumes!"

Harry looked down in horror. "Noooo!" and started to cast spells to get the material off him, "Why the bloody hell won't it change?!"

"Because you told me to make sure that our clothes can't change with a spell."

"Well I wasn't going to trust you, because you would have changed them or the Weasley twins!" Harry exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?!" Harry was almost hyperventilating. He was going to go and meet the people who were going to follow him in a costume. And how the heck was he supposed to tell them that while they were living in fear hiding, that he was out enjoying himself?! Oh Merlin, on Merlin, on mer-! An couple of hands started to shack him.

"Snap out of it Harry! Maybe your grandfather has some clothes' we can wear."

Harry nodded and while still grapping Sev's hand, tugged him to Damien who was ahead of them. "Grandfather do you have any clothes that we can where?"

Damien looked at the two and thought of what the people would thing with seeing who was going to succeed him in that. He had some different clothes but… he looked at his grandson square in the eyes. "No."

Harry's ears fell and his face brighter into a deep red. "Oh Merlin…"

* * *

Draco was currently walking down the halls glowering at the hallways. Someone should have made a map to show where the little bugger was. He sighed and passed a couple of ghosts along the way. He paused wondering were an annoying Gryffindor boy, who likes to take pictures could be. At first he thought: wherever Harry was.

Draco shuddered, that boy needed some help so he would stop stalking Harry. Then the thought of the infirmary, where Ron would be. Deciding that would be the best place to look Draco stated to go up to the staircase that would lead him to that floor. As he was passing a couple of doors he noticed that he heard some noises coming from it. The sounds seemed to be from a Weasley and with out thinking he opened the door to see Fred orgasm with George buried inside his brother.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two boys looked up to see a flustered Draco who closed the door a little to late.

Laughing, they quickly spelled themselves, bringing them back to wearing clothes and ran out before catching the young Malfoy.

"Where do you think you're going, Drakky?" asked Fred.

"You're not going anywhere!" George said with a smirk.

"Let me go! I didn't see anything!"

"Methinks the lad doth protest too much," Fred said with a grin.

"Let me go your poor ass twins!" Draco shouted, as he struggled.

"Actually we're not poor," George said then looked at his twin, "Right Fred?"

"We're making money from the WWW so I think that's true," Fred said.

Then they both spoke, "And because you're with our sister we could always mooch off you!"

Draco sniffed, "All I wanted to do was find Colin!"

* * *

Back with Harry and Severus

Harry was fidgeting over the looks that were being sent his way. There were not a much people as they had expected, but there were still a good amount--about three-four hundred people were in the large Hall in the castle. They seemed to be well dressed for being on the run, Harry thought. His grandfather had just finished speaking to the Shorans' and motioned for Harry to stand up. Thinking of just getting this over with Harry stood up from where he had been sitting.

"Hello everyone. It is great to see that there are still people alive considering what Dumbledore has done." Apparently this was the best way to show he was getting along fine, because most people were nodding and looking angry. "Right now, I have aligned myself with Voldemort's army in hopes of getting rid of that murdering man."

There was a few shouts of 'Lets kill him!' and more people nodding.

Harry smirked, he could work with this group. "I was debating of whether or not of asking if I could get your help…."

There was dead silence. "I would understand if you do not want to help in this war, you have just finally met who would be leading you and have no idea if I could win or if I would be a good leader or not… " Harry paused. "That is why I am leaving the decision up to you."

There was a moment of silence again and a few mutterings. They whole tribe turned the boy who would someday lead them. And with a shout that Harry swore would be heard around the world, they said 'YES!'

* * *

"You did a good job Harry," Damien said with a smile. "And they seemed to accept Severus."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just wish that we could have met them wearing real clothes," Harry said in disgust as he looked down at his costume.

Severus gave him a potion as he sat down on a fallen chunk of rock that was on the ceiling originally. "Are you all right?"

Harry nodded. Then his grandfather spoke up and froze at what the man said.

"Harry I am sorry to not have told you sooner…but…" The man hesitated. "Your heat should be coming up soon."

"My what?"

"Around this time of year, you will start to feel hot and well…"

"Horny?" Harry said as he started to hyperventilate once more.

"Wait…" Severus said trying to wrap his mind around the concept. "Harry will go in to heat…" Severus said slowly.

"And he might get pregnant."

Their eye's widened. "WHAT!?"

Damien just grinned and gave them a portkey. "Have fun!" When they had left, Damien went back to where his people were gathering. "I was in Slytherin for a reason."

* * *

Well I looked over chapter TWICE so there should be less mistakes then the last one. And I added more detail like I usually do…I hope you like it. Also I orderd Karin (Also called Chibi Vampire and I should have gotten it by now…hmmm. Would also like to thank by beta Kellegirl who puts up with me! ^-^


	23. Draco's adventure part 2

It snowed last week. I don't like snow anymore. Oh! I have 150 Reviews! Hopefully I get 160 Before my birthday! Ah April 10th…Totally going to update on that day.

All right! Because no one wanted to ask me a question I have made up my own! Strange but whatever. Take it away Sev!

Sev: Die

Me: Not before I see a story of mine published. Now how about you read one of the questions?

Sev: *glares* Fine! *looks at a post card* How did you come up with the name 'The King of Shiro'?

Me: Oh That's so easy! I knew I wanted Harry to be a king but the hard part was coming up with Shiro. This is what happened.

*Flash back*

Looks around sighing. 'I need a name…a name…' Spots Kingdom Hearts book near the computer 'Hmmm' Looks at authors name. "Shiro…"

*ends flash back*

Me: And that is what happened!

"Sev:…you are such an idiot.

Disclaimer: I wish…*sniff* But I don't

Chapter 21: Draco's adventure. Part 2

Harry sighed as he walked in front of his mate, tail drooping. The portkey that his grandfather had given him, had deposited them near a door to the Great Hall in the castle. Meeting the people that he had to rule over, plus learning that he can go into heat was something that he never wanted to hear again from a family member. He had to keep Dumbledore from realizing that he was in the dark side, plus he had to deal with Umbridge, and his former best friend. His life was getting more complicated by the minute. He glanced back at Severus who was mumbling under his breath, listing different potion ingredients and what and when to put them in. Walking slowly so that Harry was right next to his mate, Harry grabbed Severus' left hand, startling the man from his musings.

"What are you talking about, Sev?" Harry asked happily as he started to rub his mates fingers, enjoying the callous that came from stirring many potions, his tai waving happily.

Severus smiled a little, barely an upturn of his lips, and tighten his hand on Harry's. "Wondering what potion would make the best lube for you when you go into heat."

Harry blushed hotly and pulled his hand away from Severus'. "Don't talk about that here!" He hissed out, "Your face and your words don't match!"

The smirk graced the older mans face again. "It is most fun to see you fluster like that, how can I not stop?"

"By not speaking about it!"

Severus laughed softly, and brought one of Harry's hands to his lips and gently kissed it. "You also look fetching in that shade of red."

Harry's face burned brighter. "Who uses the word 'fetching' now a days?" he grumbled, trying to not sound as pleased as he was.

"I do apparently," Severus said, tugging Harry's hand so that the boy could follow him. "We need to go back to the ball, can't have our esteemed headmaster wonder where we disappeared to."

Harry sighed, "I can't wait till this war is over. Then we can go wherever want to, for however long."

Severus didn't say a word but promised to him self that they day will come.

* * *

"Did you just change your costumes?" Draco asked, panting from trying to get away from the two of them…and didn't succeed.

Fred or was it George? Looked down at his costume. He was wearing an Ouran High school uniform. "Yeah, Ginny said something about these other twins and we decided to change in the room that you found us in," he grinned sheepishly, "And we got distracted."

"Then you interrupted us," said the other twin.

"Best Sex Ever!" the other twin said happily and fist bumped his brother.

"So what exactly were you looking for anyway, Drakky?"

Draco scowled at the name. "If you must know," He said with his nose in the air. "I was trying to find Colin."

"Are you cheating on Ginny?" one asked as he took out his wand, twirling it a little.

"Because if you are, we will enjoy having to use you for our more _dangerous_ pranks." the other one said with a smirk.

"No!" Draco held up his hands for the sign of peace, "He has a picture of Ron convulsing on the floor!"

"That was a wonderful sight, wasn't it Fred?"

"Made our day!" the other responded happily.

Draco scowled again, "And so I was trying to look for him I found you two!"

"And saw us having sex."

Draco just rolled his eyes. "And saw you two having sex. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find out where Colin is," he said, turning around.

"We know where he is."

Draco froze and turned around to look back at them. "Tell me then."

The brothers looked at each other and grinned. "Take us with you first."

* * *

When Harry opened the door's he wasn't really expecting much to have happened when they had left. Granted he expected the people in the room, to be cheerful and happy.

Not Drunk.

With no Professors.

Harry looked around in amusement as most of his class mates where laughing and giggling like crazy at other people. Then Harry had a thought: What if for the final battle…They make Dumbledore drunk…and immediately shook the thought out of his mind.

"What has happened to our school that children are getting drunk?" Severus muttered sighing as he ran a hand through his dyed hair. "And I know all the Professors will expect me to help."

"Well I don't really see any Professors to rope you in to doing your job."

Severus glared at the young man, "It is not my job to help students."

"I thought you where obliged to help--you _are _a Professor."

"Not one that helps," Severus said smugly.

Harry gaped at him, "You became a Professor to torture children?"

"No I became a Professor to stop dunderheads from becoming even more idiotic then they should-- then it became to torture children."

"You are so evil."

"Of course I am," Severus said smugly as he watched the children that would someday lead the world, tripping over nothing, "I wonder where the Professors are now though." The man said thoughtfully.

"I wanna know how they got drunk," Harry said in awe as he watched Hermione stagger up to them.

"Harry!" The bushy haired witch shouted out.

Harry sniggered to himself, his ears perking up. "Having fun Herm's?" he asked, before trying to stop her from falling over, as he laughed inward. Who know the smartest witch in his year was such a bad drunk?

She blinked at him then looked at Severus and pointed. "Harry! Sevvie's is HOT! Where the hell did his body come from?" She winked at Harry. "Now I know why you like him."

"Oh Merlin, she's wasted," Severus sighed as she nodded. Then: "Sevvie?"

"Herm's?" Harry questioned, as the girl started to take another drink from her cup, "Where's Ginny and Luna?"

"OH, THEY LEFT! SAID THEY WE'RE GOING TO THERE DORMS!" She hiccupped and took another swing and leaned close to one of Harry's cat ears. "I don't think Luna wanted to have sex just yet! And then I took a drink of some of that punch," She waved her arm to were the bowl was.

Harry blushed red, and started to stutter. "A-a-a, Well, okay…"

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted. "I THINK SOMEONE PUT SOMETHING IN THE PUNCH! EVERYTHING IS WOZZY AND DOSEN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"Ah, really?" Harry asked, trying to take the cup from her grasp. There was a small tug of war between those to before Severus got frustrated and petrified her.

Harry glared at his mate, his ears twitching in fury. "Who said you could do that?"

"It was for the greater good."

Harry snorted and cast the counter spell and put an arm around her waist so that Hermione wouldn't fall over. Looking at her in worry Harry asked a dreaded question to his mate:

"Do you think we should bring her to the extra room in your rooms?"

"Wha-No! I did not have it there so your drunken friends could visit!" Severus hissed out. "Those are for _us_ only!"

"Then why did you make one when I moved in?" Harry asked confused. He narrowed his bright green eyes at his mate. "Never mind," Harry huffed, " I do not want to leave her like this, so she will be going with us."

"But Harry-"

"Help me bring he to the dungeons, she might fall," Harry told him, interrupting the incubus, and wincing when she tugged on one of his ears.

Deciding to leave it at that for now, Severus took one of Grangers arms and helped get her steady on her feet.

"Where are you taking me?!" Hermione screamed as she started to struggled. "You can't take me to Kansas! I don't want a house to fall on me!"

"What is she talking about?" Severus asked as he tried to get out of the way of one of her flailing arms.

"It's nothing. Lets just get her out of this place." Harry waved his wand and the doors opened. They got the struggling girl out into the hallway.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Where are we?" Draco asked. They were walking in a secret passageway going who knows where, making Draco annoyed.

"Well we were hungry…"

"And we wanted to have some chocolate…"

"And figured we could oblivate you…."

Here Draco paled.

"And decided to go to Honeydukes!"

"What are you taking about? It's closed and we cannot leave the castle grounds!" Draco said angrily.

"We're Death Eaters…we don't follow the rules."

"…Death Eaters?"

"Well of course we are!"

"Yep whole family!"

"Except for Ron and Ginny…" one said, running his hand on the ceiling. "Well…I don't think we are going to ask Ron."

"After trying to do that to Harry…

"Wait!" Draco interrupted. "you mean you were on our side all along!?"

"Of course we were…

"We're just better at hiding where our loyalties are!" One said happily.

"Ah ha! Found it!" One of the twins had pushed up, and it opened a square tile on top of the ceiling.

The twins climbed up and onto the floor of the sweet shop, and helped Draco up. Laughing, the twins explored the shop, getting boxes of sweets and filling up a bag.

"Do you at least pay for it?" Draco asked dryly. "Does Ginny do this to?"

Fred, or George, looked at him flabbergasted. "Of course we do!"

"We don't steal stuff! And Ginny doesn't know anything about it!"

"Wonderful," Draco commented, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Harry, Severus, and his drunken friend, stumbled along the corridors and stopped in front of a dark haired young man who kept on glaring at the drunken witch.

"Merlin was such an ass! What kind of person leave's Arthur like that, huh? He's a sonofabitch!"

Severus' eyebrow twitched as he said the password. "Great! Now Merlin is not going to let me in my chambers anymore!" He fumed as the door closed with a bang behind the trio.

Harry ignored him, trying to get Hermione to the bed so that she could sleep in peace.

"HARRY! Harry!" Hermione said in a stage whisper. "I think Sevvie would look nice with some pigtails!" She said laughing as she waved her wand, making Severus's long hair to be transformed into braided pigtails.

"What is with people and messing up my hair!?" Severus growled as he tried to get the spell to disappear.

"Yes, he looks wonderful Herm's--"

"What the hell is wrong with her!?"

"--but lets get you to bed, so that you can sleep."

"If she thinks I will give her a hangover potion, she's got another thing coming." Severus hissed as his mate helped her roll over in the bed, where the brunette promptly fell asleep.

Harry inwardly smirked but patted Severus on the back as his tail waved happily. "Poor baby!" he said in symphony, as he made one last cheek to see if she was sleeping alright.

The man narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. "Yes you feel my pain," he said rolling his eyes.

"True." Harry said happily, as his tail wagged again.

"I would like to know why there wasn't a single Professor there at the ball…" Severus mussed as he walked out of the extra room.

"Maybe they were in their super secret hideout," Harry committed as he bounced into the room after the man.

Severus sighed as he sat down in his favorite chair. "There is no super secret hideout," he raised an eyebrow at a pouting Harry. "Do you want one?"

"Yeah, think of how much fun we could have in there," Harry said cheerfully, then froze as he just thought of something. "We can always check the Map!"

"There is no map of this school," Severus stated leaning against his chair.

"Yes, there is."

"No, there's not,"

"Yes, there is."

"No, there's not."

"Yep."

"No."

"That's what you think," Harry said mischievously and ran into their bedroom.

'What has the brat done now?' Severus thought with a sigh. He could hear rummaging and muttered curse's coming from the room.

"Aha! Found it!" Severus heard.

Harry came bounding out with a smile. "The Marauders map!"

"And what is that?" Severus asked wearily trying not to think it was the same piece of parchment that he had found last year during the tournament.

"Just look!" Harry said excitedly and sat on the armrest of his mates chair. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" He said, pointing his wand at the map.

Lines appeared and started to travel around the parchment, forming a map of Hogwarts. "Oh!" Harry said blushing as it showed them what was happing in the great hall. "It looks like an orgy…"

"Let me see that," Severus plucked up the map and looked everywhere. It was astounding how much information was on it. "Someone powerful must have made this map," he muttered.

Harry had to keep his face straight. "Well lets see…where are the Professors…" His green eyes scanned the map, noting that Ron was in the hospital Harry thought gleefully. He spotted most of the Professors where walking back to the great hall but Dumbledore and Umbridge were meeting in her room.

"I don't think that is a good sign Harry," Severus muttered as Harry agreed.

"Hey…why is Draco in the teacher's lunge with Fred and George…oh no they're going to Honeydukes."

"Harry…what are you taking about."

* * *

"I can't find him!" Draco said angrily. He was not in a happy mood. He had to go to Honeydukes and then had to go to all the other shops, somehow gave an investment to the WWW (Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes) and still didn't find any of the Creevy brother's.

If he had found one and used it as a hostage, then everything would have been alright.

The last straw was that they saw him in a girls bathroom but the only one in there was a ghost of a girl who splashed water on him, making him drenched.

He glared at the twins. "I thought you knew where he was!"

"We did…

"But you have to admit…"

"That you running around…"

"Is pretty funny!" Fred said laughing.

Pale eyes glared at the two red heads. "I hate you!" he said crossly. "Great! Now I have to go find him tomorrow!"

"I thought for sure that he would be in the Gryffindor common room," Fred said in an abnormal serious voice.

"Whatever! I don't care anymore!" Draco huffed crossing his arms, much like a spoiled child. "Let's just go back to the Ball."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Spoke a twin.

"Why not?"

"We spiked the punch!" Fred said gleefully.

"… I am going to the Slytherin common room."

"By Drakky!"

'I can kill them someday, I can kill them someday,' Draco thought as he walked away with his head held high. 'How does Harry do it?'

* * *

A scream pierced through the night and two lovers woke up with a start. They looked at one another and rushed to the bedroom next to them.

Harry ran to the side of his friend and looked at her worriedly as she twisted in her sleep. Tears were running down her cheeks and she sobbed. Harry started to shake her, to get her to wake up.

"Hermione! Herm's wake up!" Harry shouted desperately.

An indrawn breath and Hermione opened her eyes. When she looked at Harry, she sobbed once more and threw her arms around him.

"Harry! Oh Harry!" she said whimpering. "Please… please…" she whispered brokenly.

"It's okay Hermione…I'm here," Harry whispered, holding her tight his tail wrapping around protectively.

Severus overlooked them, knowing that this was a privet moment. "I'll get some tea."

Harry nodded, thankful that Severus was going to give them some alone time. He rubbed his best friends back, making circles and trying to get her to calm down, so that they could talk about it.

When the sniffles had died down and Hermione was rubbing her eye to get ride of the leftover tears, she blushed beat red. "Oh Harry! I am so sorry for clinging to you like that."

"Herm's it's fine," Harry said warmly, hugging her tightly.

"Harry…?"

"Yes?"

"I need to breath."

"Oh!" Harry loosened his arms around him, blushing a little in embarrassment. Sobering up, Harry looked at her, watching her taking steady breaths. "Herm's…"

She froze at the sound of his voice. Something that she didn't want to come out…not this soon.

"Something is wrong…what happened?"

Hermione fisted her hands on her uniform, twisting the material. She bowed her head and tried to get her breathing steady…to not panic. Lifting her head she smiled, "Nothing's wrong Harry!" She looked down. "It was just a nightmare…"

"Herm's…"

A shuffling of fabric and a dipping of the bed next to her, caused Hermione to look up at her friend.

They sat in silence until the door opened and Severus came in, placing a tray of tea on the table stand next to the bed. He kissed Harry on the forehead and left, shutting the door behind him quietly.

Again silence went throughout the room.

"When I was betrayed…"

Hermione looked up sharply at the boy beside her. His ears were flat on his head, tail curled around his waist. "Well it may seem really pointless to be mad at Ron because he was homophobic, but to turn on me because of a chance to get on a team? That makes me feel so…worthless."

Hermione swallowed when she saw some tears fall from his face. She moved closer and wrapped an arm around him. "Ron's a creep."

Harry laughed, making Hermione smile and she leaned her head on his. "Yes he is…but you were there with me," he paused at looked up at his friend, "I will be there for you too." Hermione sighed and tried to get closer to her friend. "C'mon Herm's…tell me what's wrong…"

Hermione sighed once more before thunking her head on the headboard behind her. Should she tell him? Taking a deep breath she let it out. "Ron almost raped me."

Harry froze, but didn't say anything, just clung tighter to her. "Have you told Luna?"

A force laugh came from her lips. "No way in hell!"

"…You do know that you have to tell her, right?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "I even think she kind of knows already."

"Wouldn't doubt that," Harry said dryly as Hermione snorted.

"So…do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked

Hermione shook her head.

"Well…what did you do to him?"

She grinned. "I kicked him in the balls!" she said gleefully as Harry laughed.

"Well then, just go back to sleep, we'll be next door if you need us," Harry told her as he got off the bed and walked to the open door. "I'm pretty sure that Severus has something in store for Ron the next time we see him Herm's, so if that is any consolation…" His voice drifted off.

She smiled and nodded as the door closed, not seeing the fists that the boy behind the door made, nor the harden glint of his eyes.

"I'm coming for you Ron…"

A DAY LATER

"You had some!" Draco exclaimed looking at Hermione in fury. He had come to his godfather's rooms and had been shocked seeing her there with them eating breakfast. "Do you know what I had to do to get one of those pictures!"

Hermione looked at him sheepishly as she took a bite of sausage. "Well I just…Kinda forgot."

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh shut up, Draco!" Harry roared.

Draco blinked, then but his hands on his hips. "What the hell is his problem?"

"Somehow the effects of my drunken state transfused to Harry?" Hermione said, as she looked at the boy worriedly.

"How the hell did that happen?" Draco asked sitting down, stealing some eggs from his godfather.

"Well he wanted me to get better and…" Hermione hesitated, "His magic took it from me and gave it to him..,"

"Well the impossible is possible with Harry," Severus said sighing as he came out of the potion's lab with a bottle of hangover potion. "Sorry…I thought that I had some brewed already."

Harry just glared and put his head on the table. "Stupid magic."

* * *

Well that is the end of the Ball and Draco's Adventure (Wasn't really one but if I put more it you would have been getting this even later) Sigh.

I hope you all have a nice day! Also now it is really hot…stupid weather…

Also I think I will start working on some of the stories in my head and they will be mostly crossover ones. So if anyone likes my work I will put up a story of Harry and Inuyasha and Severus Snape and Sesshy (Maybe on my Birthday). No one made one and so I will. But it will be under Harry Potter and Inuyasha.

Here's the summery: Snape overhears something that Albus has said and takes baby Harry to the past. While there, Severus raises Harry and together they find love. But the evil in the original time is not gone yet…Severus/Sesshomaru, Inuyasha/Harry Dumbledore bashing and Kagoma Bashing

I know I misspelled Kagoma…I just hate her to much to bother looking up the name right now…

A thanks to my beta Kellegirl…Thank you! ^-^

This is extra long so I hope it make ups for the long wait.


	24. Blackmail

IT WAS MY BRITHDAY ON SATERDAY! ^-^ THIS IS MY PRESENT TO YOU!

I haven't done anything with Tom in a long time (when it becomes Christmas…that's when he will show up more) So I decided to put him in here again and also torture Bellatrix. I don't like her.

**Sayomi Mayako: **Do not worry, Umbridge will die…I have something wonderful for what will happen for her. And it will be slow and painful ^-^. The same with the Dursley's…I'm not done with them just yet…If you should have any idea for who Tom should be with, please let me know, and I will pair him up with said person. Keep in mind…I do not do three ways and if you choose a married person then the wife or husband would have do die. Oh, I am not killing off Lucius. I like him because he is such a bastard. ^-^ Also I cannot have him go with Harry's grandfather. So anyone besides Narcissi, Damien, and Bellatrix. I may not have had her kill Sirius in this story, but she did in the books and I don't really care for her much.

Warnings: Torture

A/N THIS IS THE NIGHT OF THE BALL, AFTER HARRY HAD CALMED HERM'S DOWN.

Disclaimer: Only one person owns Harry Potter…and unfortunately my name is not anything like J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 22 Blackmail

"He's just a stupid little boy!" Bellatrix snarled as she stomped her foot, making dust rise up a little on the stone floor.

Rodolphus glared at his wife in anger. The bitch was making him want to strangle something. The People who had been in Azkaban had just found out that Harry Potter was going to be their Lord's heir. He could understand if she was a little annoyed that they hadn't been told for awhile. The Dark Lord does have a lapse in memory every now and then and may have forgotten to tell them.

Rodolphus looked at the Dark Lord and knew something wonderful was about to happen. His Lord was shaking with anger and the inner circle could see a red light pulsing around him.

"I don't understand why you want that stupid little boy in here?! What if he turns on us!?" she hissed.

"Bella…" the Dark Lord whispered, "Are you disagreeing with my judgment?" he said with a warning in his voice.

Bella at least knew when to back down and bowed her head in apology. Unfortunately, or fortunately, that didn't stop her from saying one more thing. "But why do we have to listen to the fucking brat!?"

"Crucio!" Voldemort said with fury, "I may have forgotten to tell you--"

That was a surprise, Rodolphus thought. The Dark Lord never really admitted that he had done wrong before.

"--But that is no excuse to insult the person who will someday lead you!" his eyes flashed angrily.

There was a silence that surrounded the members of the Death Eaters as they looked at the twitching form of one of the Dark Lords favorites.

Voldemort lifted the curse and turned to leave, pausing for a few seconds. "Don't make me angry about your childish ways again Bella…I won't be so lenient next time."

The doors to the ballroom in Malfoy Manner closed behind their master. Rodolphus sighed, took off his robe and sneered down at his wife who was panting as her skin begin to heal.

"What the hell were you thinking women?!" snarled Lucius Malfoy as he walked up to her. The whole inner circle was there to talk to the Dark Lord when he sprang the information about Harry. They were talk about who they had gotten to join there side , how many people Lucius had gotten to their side, how to get the Ministry on their side, and also other issues that had to be dealt with. Well everyone was there but Severus of course.

"He wasn't making sense, Lucius!" Bella shrieked standing up, wincing every now and then. "This is horrible! Who knows what would happen later!"

"He is our Lord! He has been talked about this by his right hand man!" Rodolphus snarled as he pointed to Lucius. "Are you saying that your brother-in-law is wrong?! Then you would also be accusing Severus too!"

She snorted and huffed, crossing her arms, while trying to get some blood out of her eye.

"Bella," Lucius said while narrowing his eyes. "You not agreeing with this, makes you a traitor to the Dark Lord."

She gasped and glared at Lucius. "What do you mean?" she spat out.

"I mean that the Dark Lord won't care about you anymore…" he smiled slowly. "And no one here likes you…" He whispered as he tapped his chin with his cane. "And then I could finally kill you."

Bella huffed and threw her hair over her shoulder, not caring about the blood matting in her hair. "No way will people do that!" She put her hands on her hips. "People love me!"

Even her husband looked at her in disbelief.

Bella just huffed and turned on her heal, walking out the door, plotting Potter's demise.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Tom growled as he walked into one of the extra rooms in the manor. Bella was getting on his nerves and he was not going to let her get away with anything this time around. It was true that he favored her…and how could he not? When she was on a rampage, there was blood flying right and left. Tom paused briefly as he got out his two-way mirror.

'Come to think of it,' Tom thought as he turned on the magical devise. 'She did the same thing when she learned that the Longbottom boy and the Weasley twins got in the Death Eater group. That would have to change.'

The older man called out Harry's name and waited for him to pick up.

He was surprised to see Harry disheveled and blinking tiredly. Looking at the clock he realized how late it was.

"Tom…" Harry rasped as one of his ears twitched, "Excuse my rudeness but…you better have a good reason for waking me up!" Harry hissed.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "If you weren't far away I would hex you, you know," he said with a hint of warning.

Harry pouted and Tom could see the boy's tail move behind him. "But when I become the leader, I don't want to be waken up in a Merlin afoul hour,"

Tom thought for a minute. "You win this one young one."

Harry grinned, making his ears perk up, as he rubbed his hand on his eyes. "So what do you want?"

Tom sobered up. "I wanted to warn you, Bellatrix, one of my followers may cause some problems."

The cat boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Tom heard a murmur from the darken room that Harry was in. The boy turned around and said something before looking backing at Tom.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Severus wanted to know why we were talking about," Harry hesitated, "Well as he said, 'the bitch'. His words not mine."

"Ah," Tom looked at his heir in scrutiny, "Is there something wrong, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "I have too much on my plate already. Now I have to deal with your followers," he raised an eyebrow, "What did you do to her anyway? There has to be a punishment system that you use…"

"Oh I just hexed her," the older man sighed, "It wasn't as great as torturing prisoners unfortunately."

A smirk grace the saviors features. "That sounds so lovely," he said sighing.

"Well that's a surprise," Tom said snapping his fingers, summing a house elf.

"What's a surprise?" Harry asked, watching Tom order a gin a tonic.

"Didn't think you would be into hurting other people."

"Oh I am," Harry said with another smirk, "I just hide it better," the boy sobered up, "I know I like to see blood flow form my enemy's body, just haven't gotten a chance to test it yet." He shrugged. "I probably don't like too much blood, I don't really know yet."

"Guess we'll see on the battlefield."

"It might be sooner then that," Harry said with a wrinkling of his nose, "The Umbridge bitch is making me loose my cool," he snarled.

"Oh? What did she do?"

"Hit on Sev!"

"Ah…"

"And then…" Harry lowered his voice to a whisper, so that he wouldn't wake up his mate, "I found out that Ron almost molested Hermione!"

Tom's eyes narrowed. His Death Eaters knew better then to rape someone and that they could never rape someone who was involved with Lord Voldemort. "You could let me at him, it you want."

Harry blinked then smirked. "Nah. I'll take care of him later," the boy looked at the man who was taking a sip of his gin and topic, "Is that all, Tom?"

Tom nodded and was about to shut off the mirror when Harry started to say something.

"There's something that I wanted to ask…"

Tom blinked and nodded.

"My mother…" Harry hesitated. "I can't really see her fighting in the in the war…how would she contribute then?"

"I would have made her a healer, or intelligence gathering, something of that sort that would still be able to help our cause…" Tom drummed his fingers on his desk, "Well if they wanted to help of coarse. Only People who want to fight are sent to the battle field," Tom told him, taking a sip from his goblet.

"So if one of my friends doesn't want to fight, but still wants to help….?"

"Like I said, healer, intelligence gathering, trying to get people on our side," Tom looked into Harry's eye, "But I will expect obedience. I want you to tell them that they have to listen to me."

Harry nodded, "I will tell them later."

Tom watched as Harry turned off the mirror. Draining his goblet he said out loud: "He'll make a good leader."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry glared at everyone who looked at him and they gladly got out of his way. Sure they we're still hangover form last night but even a dragon would get out his way. Harry had just gotten word that Umbridge wanted him to see him after dinner and he was not happy to see her after she tried to get his mate to dance with him. He stopped at her office door and tried to keep his breathing under control and to calm him self.

Tale down? Check.

Ears up? Check.

Claws out? Check.

He sighed and opened the door, grimacing at all the pink that covered the whole room.

He nodded at his professor as he sat down. "You wanted to see me professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter," her beady eyes twinkled.

This can't be good.

"I wanted you here because of something I heard somewhere…"

"Yes?" Harry asked, while mentally rolling his eyes.

"I heard that you are mates with Severus Snape…"

Harry froze and narrowed his eyes," If you tell anyone…"

"I don't think you are in the position of making threats Mister Potter."

Harry growled low in his throat. "What the hell do you want?" he sneered.

"I want you to come here every day and write lines," she said with a fake smile.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "That's all you can think of as black mail?"

She just smiled and handed him a quill. "This quill is special… Just write your name…"

Harry glared at her and looked at the quill. He grabbed a piece of paper, just to show that whatever she was planning wasn't going to bother him. His eye's winded and he gasped as he felt the quill leach blood form his skin. "What the hell?!" he watched as he looked at his skin, watching his skin open up with his name, then watched his skin heal.

"You see Mister Potter, I want you to use the quill…."

"Like hell I will!" Harry yelled, throwing the quill down and going to the door, "I'll just ask Severus to leave with me before it is known that we are mates!" he hissed back at her.

"I am afraid that you are not looking at this in the whole picture…What would happen to your friends then?"

Harry paused as looked back at her, his green eye's glowing. "I'll just get them out of here."

"And if we have them…"

Harry froze.

"And we tell everyone that your muggleborns friend had an abortion, that she was a slut… That would get around quickly wouldn't it? The boy who lived's best friend who was a slut? And what would think about her…" Harry started to hyperventilate. "How would you feel that she couldn't get a job of the other rumors that we would spread?"

"Who would believe you?" Harry snarled.

"Who wouldn't believe what Albus Dumbledore would say, or the minister?"

Harry clenched his fists together, "You bitch."

"Just do this and everything would be fine…"

Harry glared at the toad.

She had won…for now.

* * *

I WILL NOT BE UPDATE NEXT WEEK! I HAVE TO DO MY HOMEWORK SOMETIME.

I took the wrong bus on Friday. I was supposed to get the 60 bus to take me to Rock Island and then the 40 to where I live….It's about an hour and thirty minute trip.

Instead I took the 57 bus…and had to take 3 more buses to get home. Also took me two hours and thirty minutes.

The stupid 57 came at around the same time as the 60...it was 10 mins' behind. *sigh* That sucks.


	25. The truth comes out

Thank you all for reviewing! ^-^ A lot of the reviews were about the 'Bitch' making me extremely happy! ^-^ Though one of you kinda scared me with intensity, but it was nice too. I just reread that and it makes no sense…oh well.

**Sayomi Mayako: **Hmmm. I never really saw any story that had those two as a pairing before. Now I am excited! ^-^ I will totally do that when it's Christmas! (In the story) Oh that part is going to be longggggggggggggggg. I should get that pairing up in about two or more chapters. Let's see…Severus has to do that…and then they have to do that…so Yeah. About two more chapters, including this one.

Warnings: SMEXNESS! Took me long enough…

Disclaimer: Sev'slittlesecret does not own Harry Potter or any simulator's between any other story and mine. (Just in case) Though if someone does try and copy this, I will get you and woud have thought twice about taking my story.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to LittleMissAddams. I hope everything will be all right for you soon.

Chapter 23 …I think. The truth comes out.

Harry looked down at the sink he was at as he tried overcome the pain his hand was in. He gripped the sink and tried to control his breathing. His tail was wrapped around one of his legs, as if it could stop the pain. He had decided to go to the second floor bathroom to avoided anyone who might come in. He didn't want anyone to alert the headmaster…he wouldn't give the bitch the satisfaction of hurting him. Thankfully Moaning Myrtle was off somewhere else, leaving him alone.

He didn't understand why she thought that getting to him and getting his blood would somehow stop Severus from loving him. Harry cracked a small smile at the thought of Severus Snape loving him. Even though he never voiced it, he knew they loved each other.

And because he loved him, he wanted Sev to not have to worry about people finding out about their union. Merlin knows what kind of freaks might come and hurt him. He couldn't live with out the man, and to have him possibility hurt was not an option, and he stupidly thought that Dumbledore wouldn't tell anyone else. Thank Merlin that the student population just thought they were trying to become friends. Thank goodness for Hermione for thinking of spreading rumors. Though he would have to do something to the man, the next time he saw him.

A stab of pain traveled up his arm, causing Harry to wince once more. He glared at the word on his skin once more. She had made him carve the word FREAK into his hand. Apparently the bitch hated anything that had to deal with magical creatures and was mostly afraid of them. Harry snorted at the thought, it sure didn't help this time. Then the cat boy smirked…if she only knew that Severus was a creature too.

The scary thought to him was that Umbridge thought that Severus was hers! Harry growled out at the thought, because Severus was his! He still cannot believe she was thought that Severus was going to go to her. He growled low in his throat…something would have to be done with her and soon. He swayed when an intense heat overcame him, making him feel hot. _What the hell was that_? He thought, trying to regain his senses.

After not feeling the intense heat he had before, he shrugged it off, and glanced down at his hand, before putting a glamour over it. Having the same letter's carved into his skin once or twice a week made it deeper. And it being the 12th of November, around a mouth later, didn't help matters. '_I should have gotten my friends out of here before now…can I try it now…no Dumbles would say I was kidnapped or something of the sort.' _Harry thought warily.

Sighing once more, Harry twisted the knob of the sink to stop the flow of water. A flash of heat once again caused him to gasp out and shuddered. He had to get out of the bathroom soon, before Severus tries to send out a search party or look for him himself.

He walked out of the bathroom, shuddering as once more, a flash of heat overcame him.

"Wh-what's happening?" Harry gasped out. Another flash of heat went through his body, causing him to stumble. "Ah shit! This better not be the heat!" Harry groused out.

Harry stumbled down to the dungeons, whimpering as the flashes came faster. He started to pant, and was getting hard. Trying to not fall, he reached his mate's door and pushed it open… and blushed.

He forgot that his next class was Potions, and apparently it had already started without him.

"Mr. Potter…" Severus started to say as he glared at him. Harry can get away with most things nowadays, but he still wanted the boy to come in time! "About time you joined us. 25 points from Gryffindor."

Harry wasn't really listening to what he was saying. He trained his eyes on Severus who stifled a gasp. He blinked and growled a little. Seeing that nothing was happening, he growled once more and went over to Severus, and started to circle him, letting out growls.

Severus keep looking into the eye's of his mate. They were starting to become a glowing green. "Everyone…get out."

There was a silence as the student's looked at him in shock.

Severus glanced at the class before barking out, "What did I tell you!? Get out!"

The student's quickly got up from there seats and grabbed their bags, not wanting to have a possible detention with the man. Hermione and Neville looked at Harry in worry and quickly left, while Draco just rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

Once everyone had left, Severus looked at the purring form in front of him. "Harry…are you…?"

Harry nodded and started to snuggle into his arms. "I feel so hot. So hot! Sev…" he whimpered out, his breath ghosting at Severus ears.

Severus shuddered and grabbed the boy by the arm. He went over to his desk and put his wand in a hidden compartment and twisted it. A door appeared behind Severus' desk. He stepped into the doorway, and went into their rooms, or more specify, their bedroom.

Severus laid Harry down on their bed and watched in fascination as Harry started to mewl and gasp. The boy raised his trembling arms to Severus in an almost begging form.

"Please Sev!" the cat boy whimpered, his tail waving behind him, franticly.

"Don't worry," Severus murmured as he started to take off his clothes and banished Harry's, "It will be alright."

Harry gasped softly as cool air was felt on his hot skin. He trembled and moved about, as if in a mating dance. "Please…"

Severus kissed the boy and gently nibbled on his lips, making the boy gasp once more. Severus then gently pushed him on the bed. He traveled his hand down the smaller body stopping at the nipples. He tweaked the buds, and enjoyed the look of bliss on Harry's face.

He kissed Harry more thoroughly, tasting the honey that always seemed to have been on his mate's tongue.

For the first time, his beast purred in delight. Must have to do with his heat, Severus thought.

Harry's body started to get slick with sweat, making it easier to move around. He needed…so much. He grabbed Severus' hair and tugged to let him breath. Once he got the mans attention, he flipped his mate over on to his back.

Severus gasped as he was flipped over. Harry had never been one to have tace control of their sex life before.

Harry gazed at his mate's body and purred in happiness. Harry ran his nails down Severus toned chest, lightly breaking the skin. The only thing going around in his mind is: Mine! Mine! Mine!

Harry looked at the raising shaft that his mate had, leaking pre-cum. He gave a louder purr and raised himself over it.

Severus' eyes widened. "Wait! Harry, you're not pa-"

Harry slammed down and howled in the pleasure and pain shooting through him, as it effectually shut his mate up.

Severus moaned as he felt Harry's muscles tighten. Harry's body was always hot and it felt like a burning furnace each time he went inside him. He finally opened his eyes, taking in his little mate, with his head thrown back, in pleasure or pain he didn't know.

Harry breathed in, and finally felt his muscles relax. Mewling he slid up the hard shaft, then dropped down once more. "Oh Merlin!" he panted out as he rose once more and slammed back down.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at his mate. Severus was looking at him in wonder and then with a bit of smirk thrown in as he rode him.

Severus grabbed one hip and helped Harry with the rhythm. He fisted Harry's cock and begin to pump it, while Harry went crazy.

"Sev!" Harry gasped out, "I-uh-I can't-!"

"Come for me Harry," Severus whispered as he watched the boy throw his head back and exploded, coating his chest with his seed.

Severus thrust up and emptied himself into the limp body on top of him,. He panted and rubbed Harry's hair as cum and some blood trickled out of Harry's asshole. A shifting brought him out of his musings and he looked into the lust filled eyes of his mate.

"We're not done yet."

Two hours…two hours since Harry's heat had started and they still weren't done yet. Severus smirked as he watched his mate moan and arch his back. This was worth it.

Harry was on the floor with his tail in him.

Severus was enjoying the show.

Harry whimpered as his tail went in deep inside him. "Oh Merlin!"

"Faster Harry."

Whimpering Harry fucked himself hard, moaning as his tail rubbed against his prostate once more. "Severus…can I s-stop now?" he gasped out.

"Not right now Harry. I just want you to keep it going."

Harry gasped and rubbed his cock on the carpeted floor. He had a cock ring on and it wasn't helping. He needed Sev inside him!

"Take it out."

Harry panted in relief as he slowly took out his tail. It lay limply on the floor with other liquids that had been in him. He heard Severus coming behind him and almost sobbed in relief, but moaned when he felt something else enter him.

"Sev!" he moaned, "Please…I-" He arched as the dildo hit the spot inside him.

"What Harry?"

"Oh Merlin!" Harry gasped, and started to thrust his hips onto the toy, "Sev!"

"Hmmm?"

"Please! Please…" he panted out.

Severus smirked at the trembling boy. Harry was slick with sweat and semen. He was enjoying how Harry looked so far. All of the marks screamed 'HIS!' and he enjoyed the sight.

"Harry, you don't know how utterly hot you look like that…" Severus whispered, "I love this look you have. I want to have you here on my bed…" The man took out his wand and said a spell.

Harry whimpered as he felt the toy inside him start to thrust inside him. "W-what are you doing?"

"Teasing you…" He murmured and started to put his fingers along side the toy, seeing if he could stretch him more.

"Ah! S-Sev!"

"What if I put fucked you like this? Hmmm? With this in your ass?" Severus pushed in the dildo more, to emphasize his point.

"S-" Harry gasped as he felt Severus' head nudged his opening. With a hard thrust that made Harry moan in pleasure and pain. Harry's green eye's widened and he keened when he felt Severus enter him. His walls stretched to their limit and he arched into the pleasure he felt.

With each thrust Severus slid inside him, rubbing his prostate and keeping in time with the toy in his ass.

Harry moaned and thrust back, trying to get more inside him, and felt the carpet tear from his claws.

With one more thrust, Severus reached down and took off the ring, making Harry spend himself, coating the floor with his seed, as he slouched down. He whimpered as Severus still continued to thrust inside of him.

With a groan, Severus spilled inside Harry, and gently pulled out, watching in fascination as some of his cum slid out of the cat boy. He despelled the dildo and slid it out of his mate as it made a little sucking sound.

He then picked him up and carried him to their bed, laying him down. Severus got in beside the still panting boy and hugged him close. "Is it over?"

Harry sighed and nodded, and smiled as Severus started to kiss his fingers. A sharp indrawn breath, caused him to opening his falling eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked drowsily sitting up a little. That's when he noticed that his glamour must have come off somehow, showing the word 'FREAK'.

"Harry…What is this?" Severus asked slowly.

And Harry just…broke down.

*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Severus growled as he stalked down the hall to where Umbridge was. She was with Dumbledore in the great hall, with all the students. He went through the doors of the great hall and stalked towards the Gryffindor table. He muttered something to Hermione, who nodded and then went over to the Slytherin table to speak to Draco.

Draco nodded and got up, leaving the rest of the hall to wonder what was going to happen. Severus stalked up to the High Table, as Draco and Hermione, along with Ginny and Luna raced out of the hall.

Severus drew his wand and pointed it at Umbridge. "You have gone to far this time, you bitch."

The toad sputtered and looked at him with widened eyes. "Sevvie…wha-"

A cutting of her hair made the school population gasp.

"How dare you use a blood quill on Harry?" Severus hissed out.

"But it was for your own good, Sevv-"

A flash of claws and cut appeared on her cheek. "No one can call me by that name except for Harry, you bitch!"

"Severus stop that this instant, unless you want to get fired for attacking a fellow Professor!" Albus said as he stood up, glaring at the younger male in front of him. He needed Severus still for his work in potions and also to spy. This was going terribly wrong. Severus was supposed to break up with Harry. Harry could be his good little puppet and Severus will still be his old one.

Severus smirked. "Let me just take care a few things before I leave then." He whispered as he licked the blood off his claws.

*Dodges fists from reviewers.* I am so sorry! But I had to end it there! To tide you over…Umbridge will die in the next chapter 'Kay? And I gave you hot sex! Sorry for the wait too! I got all my papers done! Should update sometime next week!

*There really wasn't a reason for Harry to have 'I must not tell lies' on his hand and have opted for this one instead. And I thought it would be something that she would do.

I think for each sex scene I write it get's kinkier…. Strange…

Also I have put up the first two chapters of 'A new life' The one with Inuyasha and Harry Potter. So if anyone is interested…

I also want to thank my beta Kellegirl! Thank you!


	26. Death

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news it that I wont update next week (I can here some of your thoughts…'you don't update a lot anyway') I am sorry about that. I have to go to my cousins wedding and she is getting married in Virginia…I live in Illinois. Long ways away.

THE GOOD NEWS! I don't have finals anymore (And that was the reason why I haven't updated in awhile) Also I will be taking my laptop with me to Virginia and will still type up the chapters. I don't know if I can get internet but… yeah… Also I have started my wonderful Summer Vacation! So until near the end of August I will have lots of free time! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not have the letter 'J' in my name…so I do not own the characters! Just the plot and all that.

Warning: Torture, character death

Chapter 24 Toady's Death….

Severus smirked as he hauled Umbridge up with his hand and slammed her into the wall. The children were running out of the room as the teachers tried to help them get out of the way. Dumbledore was finally taking out his wand, and when everyone but those three was left, he tried to talk Severus out of whatever he was going to do.

"Severus! Stop this nonsense!" the old man shouted at him, "Tell me what she did and we'll see what we can do!"

The transformation was almost complete, as he felt his thin tail appear and he could feel his wings straining to get out of his skin, Severus started to chuckle at the man before him.

"Says the person who tried to keep us apart?" he said as he sneered at the old man. He glared at the witch who was gasping in pain and grabbed her once again as he wings finally ripped from his back, and he flew through the front doors with her screaming her head off.

"Will you shut the hell up!" Severus hissed as he flew out to the forbidden forest, "I can't wait till you die, you bitch!"

The toad looks up at him fervently, trying to ignored his wings. "I knew that you loved me!" she said as he was lowered her to the ground, "You just have to take care of those wings and tail…" she stopped as a feral look came into his eyes, "Sev-"

Severus grabbed the bitch's throat as she kept on talking and his wings started to beat behind him, causing leaves and twigs to fly around. "You thought that just because I put you on the ground was for my love for you? I just didn't want to carry you any longer! I brought you out here for the lesser chance of the idiotic headmaster interrupting my judgment," he hissed out and enjoyed the look of fear in the toads eyes.

"B-but!" Umbridge said confusingly, before she gasped and started to choke. Severus had his hand on her throat while his talons broke through her skin and started to choke the life out of her.

Severus leaned down and whispered in her ear. "What makes you think that I would like you when you aren't even my mate?" he hissed.

He watched some blood trickle down her neck as she struggled to answer him. "A-Albus said that he can give you to me!" Her eyes bugged out her head as she felt him slowly draining her life.

Severus snorted and bashed her in a nearby tree. "We're going to have so much fun…"

Hermione raced down to the dungeons, until she reached her friends rooms. Panting she said the password and looked around for Harry.

"Herm's?" a voice called out.

Hermione looked at the kitchen and saw Harry sitting at the table, eating an apple while wearing a shirt that was obviously Severus'. It was way too big for him and it came to his knee's.

Harry looked up at her confusion before taking a bit out of his apple as his tail twitched. "What's going on Herm's? Sev said that he had to deal with something and that he would send one of my friends later…"

Hermione nodded franticly and started to look around trying to find all the things that the couple would need.

"Severus is going to attack Umbridge-"

"- What?" Harry said standing up with his eyes widening, "That stupid man is going to fight her while Dumbles it there?"

"-Severus said he'll make sure to get away, but right now we have to get packed and get away ourselves!" Hermione said as she looked around frantically, seeing the fake fur rug. She transfigured it into a bottomless suitcase and waved her wand. Everything started to pack themselves as she went over to Harry, and grabbed his hand, looking at the word in his skin. Harry tugged it out of her grasp trying to hide it, covering it with his hand. "Oh Harry," Hermione said sighing as she hugged the boy. "We'll talk about this later."

She took out a bottle cap and grabbed the bag and one of Harry's hand.

Harry started to tug at her hand to release him. "Wait! I can't just leave him!" He needed to go to Severus. "No! I can't go! I have to help Sev!" He shouted out, trying to get out of her grasp.

Hermione clung tighter and shook her head, a few tears falling out of her eyes. "I have sworn to protect you. I cannot let you go."

Harry looked at her anger, his tail standing up straight. "LET ME GO!"

"I'm so sorry Harry…"

She shook her head again and closed her eyes, trying to not see the betrayal in her friends eyes, as the portkey brought them to their destination.

When they got to Malfoy manor Harry looked her in the eyes with his own watery ones.

"I hate you."

And walked away.

* * *

Ginny raced up the stair's to Gryffindor tower, and spotted the person she was looking for.

"Neville!" She yelled as she ran into the dorm.

A few seconds later, after a thump and some cussing, Neville rushed out the door with rumbled clothes.

"What are you yelling for?" Neville hissed at her as he tried to, "Seamus was getting to the good part."

"Way to much info, there Nev." Ginny told him as she glanced behind her, to check if anyone was coming…you just never know. "We're leaving Nev. It's to dangerous for Harry right now."

Neville's brows furrowed. "What's going on Ginny? Is Harry okay?"

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know, but Severus was going to fight Umbridge." Ginny looked at Neville in the eye. "Neville we have to leave."

The boy nodded and started to get his things, then Ginny grabbed one of his hands. Neville looked at her in confusion as he stopped himself. "What are you doing Ginny?"

"Nev…I am sorry… but we have to leave you here," Ginny told him sadly. "You have to stay here so that you can tell us what Dumbles is doing here. You'll have to stay here…" She looked at him with sadness.

Neville sighed and nodded, knowing that Seamus was right behind the door, listing to what was being said. Guess he would have to tell Seamus about the side he was on…hopefully he wouldn't have to obliviate him… he looked at Ginny. "Tell them to be safe, okay?"

She nodded and ran out the door, trying to get to the one-eyed witch to find Draco.

Neville just watched her go and turned around when he heard the door behind him opened.

Seamus looked down at the boy in confusion. "What is going on here?"

Neville froze and turned around and laughed nervously at Seamus. "Ah…well there's something that I have to tell you…"

* * *

Luna hummed as she danced, going to her room. Still humming 'Perfect Situation' by Weezer, she waved her wand and watched in fixation as all her important things came towards her. She noted sadly that some of them had been in her roommates possession, but cheered up when she thought that none of this will happen again.

She smiled and blushed a little at being with her…she almost squealed when she realized that she would be with her…girlfriend! Humming 'I kissed a girl' by Kate Perry Luna grabbed her necklace that Hermione gave her, and felt the sensation of port keying away from the castle.

* * *

Draco smirked as he got all of his possessions gathered in one place. He glanced at the clock and waved his wand, packing his things into a bag. He went out the dorms with his bag and went to look for Ginny.

He looked around as he heard many of the students running in the halls along with Teachers shouting and telling them to go to their dorms. Draco hurried to the one eyed witch to meet Ginny.

Before he even got to the statue he saw a spell flying by him. He twisted around while taking out of his wand and saw Ron Weasley coming towards him. And he smirked as he put a shield up to protect him.

"Why if it isn't the little Weasel who tried to get a head in life by ratting out his best friend…" Draco told him with a smirk.

Ron glowered at the silver haired boy in front of him. "Shut up! Just shut up!" He narrowed his eyes as he tried to unsuccessfully cruse Draco with _Tarantallegra _the dancing spell.

Draco dogged the spell and scoffed at Ron. "Did you think that lame spell could stop me?" He shouted as he sent one of his own, and sneered when the _Impedimenta _captured the boy causing the boy to freeze. "How the heck did you get captured with such an easy spell Weasley?"

He raised his eyebrow at the furious look in Ron's eyes and started to hum as he looked him over. "You know…I haven't gotten Harry a Christmas present yet..."

He smirked as he looked down at the widening eyes of Ron.

"Well, how about I get you to meet your little sis?" He smirked at the look of happiness that Ron tried to hide. He was so going to enjoy this…

Casting a hover charm to lift up Ron, Draco smirked and hurried along when he heard some student's coming up the stairs. He ran with Ron still behind him and went to the one eyed witch, smiling a little when he saw Ginny.

* * *

Ginny was starting to become annoyed. Draco was supposed to meet her at least five minutes ago and she was not liking having to wait so long! She was about to go looking for him, when she saw a silver head of hair and she sighed in relief.

"Draco your lat-" Ginny stopped and saw her brother behind her boyfriend. She smiled sweetly and walked up to the frozen popsicle. "Hello o-brother of mine."

Ron tried to plead with his eyes to help him. It didn't help whatsoever as Ginny laughed at his helplessness. "So he found you coming up here?" she asked her boyfriend.

Draco nodded and glared at the her brother. "The idiot decided to attack me," he smirked, "I thought he would make a good Christmas present to Harry."

Ginny nodded and tugged out a necklace that Severus had given them a couple of months ago. She looked at Draco, "Are you ready?"

Draco nodded and wiped one of his hands on his clock, before making a face, and then grabbed one of Ron's hands. "Lets get out of here, I don't want to hold his hand anymore then I have to."

Ginny smiled, whispered the word, and port keyed out of the castle.

* * *

Umbridge grunted when she felt her back hit a tree, and felt pain explode all over her body.

"How does it feel to be hurt like that, you BITCH!" Severus snarled at her.

Toady coughed up some blood and looked at the man she loved in fear. He was like a totally different person. He had great black wings from his shoulders, his eyes were glowing. It was scaring her!

"Sev-"

With an angry screech, Severus drug his claws down her face before lifting her face up, not caring for the blood slowly going down her cheeks. "What have I told you about my name, Umbridge!" He hissed out, causing his teeth to materialize.

Umbridge shook in fear as Severus leaned close to her, until she felt the cold breath on her cheek.

"Please…"

The incubus laughed softly. "Please…what?"

"Please forgi-"

He slammed her against the tree once more snarling. "And why should I forgive you, considering what has happened to my mate, bitch!"

"I didn't know-"

He dug his talons into her left arm and dragged down the limb. "I have news for you, honey…" he smirked evilly at her. "You don't know everything…." he said as he ripped off her arm and listened to her scream. He watched in fascination as her blood ran down the tree onto the ground.

He flung her arm across the forest and heard a rustling sound and his tail swished happily as he realized who it could be. Harry told him all that he had met in the forest.

Severus glanced once more into the scared eyes of the one who had hurt _his_ Harry and smirked at the look she wore. "It seems that there will be some people helping me with your death."

Dolores gritted her teeth against the pain, before screaming once more, as she felt her insides ripped out. Dolores looked down and saw Severus's arm inside her stomach, his hand grapping her intestine. Her eyes widened and she screamed asking Severus to forgiver her, to let her go.

Severus smirked. "Of course I'll let you go…."

Dolores sighed in relief, but with the blood running down her lips it didn't look as pretty as she thought.

"…But before that," Severus whispered in her ear. He ripped out her intestines and enjoyed her screams. Dropping them to the ground, along with her, he looked behind him and saw the large spiders behind him.

He smirked and flapped his wings, "Don't leave any of her remains." He lifted her up and looked into her eyes, before dropping her. "I hope you'll at least be a tasty treat to them."

As Severus flew toward Malfoy manner, he could still here her screams.

* * *

This was supposed to be kinda fast, try to think of it like that.

I didn't leave it at a cliffy! (I think) ^-^ Thanks for waiting! Betad by the great Kellegirl!


	27. At the Malfoys Manor

Hey everyone! I AM ALIVE! Yeah sorry for not being on the radar for a month, but I couldn't work on anything during the week with the wedding (It was a beach wedding, it was so cute! ^-^ And Beth looked so pretty in her dress!) Then my mother had to go the hospital and have surgery, and then there was a blackout. *laughs* This has not been one of the best months in my life.

Sayomi Mayako: Well I got them together! ^-^ Sorry it took so long hopefully it won't take too long for the next chapter. Also I will try to start them to have their relationship begin slowly…they should be together by the end of this story though.

Oh! Oh! Oh! I found out something that made me happy to be alive….Cheese sprinkled Bagels! They bake the bagels with some cheese on top and its soooooo goooooddd! ^-^ I should buy more bagels….

Chapter 25 At the Malfoys Manor

Lucius sighed as he leaned back on his chair, swirling a glass of scotch. The man closed his eyes and tipped the glass to his lips.

"Lucius!"

The blond 'delicately' spit his scotch out of his mouth as his Lord barged in with a letter clutched in his fist.

"What is this about?"

"M-my lord?"

The Dark Lord thrust the letter to him, "Apparently your son and his friends are going to descend on us soon."

Lucius looked down and read the first few lines and sighed. Wonderful, now he had to have his vacation from his son shortened. It's not like he didn't love his son…he just wanted to get away from him every now and then.

Though ever since his Lord and _him_ and arrived… He sighed. Hopefully this war would be over soon and he could get his house back.

* * *

Severus soared toward Malfoy Manor, hoping to get there before the sun rose. His wings flapped once and he glided through the trees, finding a landing next to the doorway of Lucius' home. The wind had died down, letting him land softly on his feet and start to walk toward the front door. Severus felt his wings and tail retract with each step, but for some reason he didn't feel his fangs sliding back into his gums.

Severus felt his teeth with his fingers, as he knocked on the door with his opposite hand. They were still there… 'Damn! What am I going to do?' Severus growled in his mind. He was so caught up in trying to figure out a reason why his body wasn't doing what he wanted, that the dark haired man didn't perceive of Lucius opening the door and he was starting to become annoyed.

"Severus!" Lucius shouted causing the man before him to jump and glowered at him. The pale man sighed and waved him inside. "If you stand outside, then people will know that you're here."

Severus rolled his eyes and stalked inside, his black clock swirling behind him. "I am not that brainless, Lucius."

Lucius raised a silver eyebrow as he walked after the man. "And the reason why you where standing outside was because…?"

The man flushed and thought fast before twirling around carefully. "I couldn't open the door!"

"It wasn't locked."

"I was wondering how to kill Dumbledore." There that should do it.

Lucius sighed and shook his head, "Whatever you say, my friend."

Severus sighed in relief, though he didn't know why, then glanced back at the silver haired man, before looking for the stairs to go up to the third floor where his students were supposed to be… Thank goodness he talked this over with Lucius first. "Has everyone arrived?"

Lucius nodded and smirked at the dark haired man as he leaned on his cane. "Waiting for someone special Sevvy dear?"

Severus turned to glower at him, "In fact I am. Now where is he?"

Lucius rolled his eyes and pointed up to the third floor. "Harry and all the others arrived in the downstairs parlor," Lucius told him, "When I was coming to greet them, I saw Harry walking toward me and he asked which room you were staying in." Lucius looked up the stairs, with a hint of worry in his grey eyes. "He ran toward the room and slammed the door shut."

Severus raised an eyebrow at what his friend had said. Harry seemed to be acting strangely for some reason. "What about Granger? Did she show up too?"

Lucius pointed his cane toward the library next toward the closet his parlor. "She asked were the library was and has been in there since." He brought his cane down, careful to not mark the marble floor. "I have to go there and tell her to meet us in the parlor that they all showed up it."

Severus had moved toward the stairs when he said that and turned head, with a question in his eyes. "Why?"

"The Dark Lord has called a meeting about what happened." Lucius snorted as politely as he could. "It seems that people drop in unannounced these days, even before this happened."

The darker haired man paused as he took a step up the stairs. "Is someone else here beside the students?"

Lucius leaned on his cane. "I have unfortunately had the pleasure of hosting for my 'cousin-in-law'." the man replied with a shudder. "He said that we haven't had any bonding time since I married his cousin."

Severus smirked. "And how has that been going?"

A glare was his only answer before Lucius dismissed the question, not before shuddering and pointed a jeweled finger at his friend. "Tell Harry to meet us in the parlor in 10 minutes." He then glanced at the floor and sighed. "And next time you kill someone, please at least clean your attire." Lucius sniffed and snapped for a house elf to clean up the mess. "I don't like to have blood stains on my carpet."

Severus rolled his eyes and cast a spell, cleaning the fabric of his robes. "Like you didn't do that in my home?" he sneered as he started to walk up the stairs. He had to buy new ones and it's not like Lucius doesn't have money to spend.

"Your carpets don't cost 1500 gallons!"

Severus rolled his eyes once more before walking up the stairs.

* * *

Severus slowly opened the door to his bedroom and immediately spotted Harry under the covers. He walked over toward the bed and sat down on the sheets.

Harry didn't move.

Sighing, Severus slowly dragged the covers down so that he could see his soul mates face. He was a little surprised to see Harry glowering at him, but didn't pay much attention to it, instead focusing his eyes to the tear tracks that were on his face. He ran his thumb over them, making Harry blink his bright eyes at the unexpected movement.

His face gentling at the sight, Severus smiled faintly, making his face somehow younger. "You're not hurt?" he murmured.

Harry blinked a little in surprise, before shaking his head sideways.

Severus frowned somewhat. "Then what's wrong, Harry?"

Harry sighed and sat up leaning against the bed frame, thinking how he was going to start. Severus watched as Harry stared at his hands for a moment before raising his eyes, sighing once more. "I had a fight with Hermione," he blinked, "Well _I_ had a fight with her."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. He had never heard of those two fighting before. Usually it was the Weasley and Granger or Weasley and Harry. Severus sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh? And what, pray tell, was your dispute about?"

Harry sighed and leaned his head on his mate's shoulder, his tail moving a little. "I wanted to go with you."

Severus looked puzzled before it clicked. "That wasn't going to happen."

Harry moved slightly to glare at the man. "I didn't want anything to happen to you, you git!"

Severus sighed and moved fully onto the bed. "I didn't want anything to happen to you either, brat. So I asked her if she would make sure that."

"I know!" he shouted, startling Severus though he wouldn't admit it later on. "I know," Harry said more softly, drawing patterns on Severus' arms with his finger before sighing. "Merlin, I'm such an idiot."

Severus contemplated a satisfactory answer. He doubted that saying 'Of course', or 'So you noticed,' would really help matters. Before he could though, Harry snorted and grinned up at him.

"Well _that_, was a stupid question."

Severus smirked, "You know me so well."

Harry chuckled, a slight smile still on his face while his ear's twitched every now and then. He sighed and snuggled next to Severus, his tail wrapping around them both. "I have to make this right."

"Well, considering we have to all meet in the room you showed up in, you could tell her there."

Harry bit his lip, and lowered his eyelids slightly.

Severus, while endeared over the sight was slightly worried. "Harry?"

The boy shook his head a little and looked up at Severus. "Wha…what if…"

"Yes?" Severus prompted.

"What if this destroys our friendship?" Harry asked nervously, playing with Severus' button.

Severus raised an eyebrow and caught the slim hand in his. "After everything you two have gone through, I wouldn't think that something like this is going to kill your friendship."

Harry sighed quietly but nodded, accepting of the answer for now before looking at the man. He would have to beg for her forgiveness and hope this wouldn't he would hopefully think of something. But for now…. "Sev…why wasn't I told of this plan of yours?"

Shit.

He had forgotten about that.

"What plan?"

Harry turned more fully so that they where face to face. "The plan to give my friends portkeys so that we could have an escape plan is something happened," he narrowed his green eyes at Severus, "So why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked with a falsely sweet smile.

Severus slowly released his breath. "I was worried if Dumbledore might have done something during the school year…" He paused. "I wanted to make sure that if something had come up, that there would be a way for everyone to get out quickly. I made necklaces for everyone to wear and gave them instructions to meet up with other people." Severus turned his dark eyes toward Harry. "We were originally supposed to go together and Granger with Luna and Ginny with Draco."

Harry furled his brow. "What about Neville?"

Severus looked away with a light blush on his face and coughed. "I regrettably forgot about him-"

"Sev!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

Harry huffed, "Still doesn't make it right." Harry sighed and glanced up. His eyes widened and he gasped when he saw those sharp teeth in Severus' mouth. "What happened here?"

Severus sighed. "It seems my transformation didn't fully end… are they bothering you…?" He asked.

Harry shivered at those words and he leaned in closer, his breath fanning Severus' lips. Harry lightly touched one of them. "No…" he breathed.

"Good," Severus murmured as he leaned in closer to the boy, "I wonder if we should try them out."

* * *

Sirius was leaning with his head against the door trying to get any passersby's to not notice _which_ door it was. But hey, he was just making sure that his godson wasn't being…molested by Snape. At least that's was going to be his excuse. Sure, he didn't think it out much, but at least he had an excuse!

The man leaned closer toward the door, placing his palms on the door and put his head on it, trying to get his ear's to pick up any sound. Maybe he should have gotten to the twins to give him one of the extended ears, or whatever it was.

He narrowed his brown eyes, straining to catch a sound when a hand clamped on his shoulder, making him give a manly yelp. He twisted around, to fast unfortunately, making him stumble and fall to the floor in a heap that amused the Dark lord, his eyes glinting with amusement.

Sirius didn't blush, his cheeks just turned red for a few seconds before glaring at Tom. "What are you doing here?" he hissed out.

The man looked amused and chuckled. "I was going downstairs, when I spotted you," he smirked, "You really shouldn't eavesdrop."

Sirius was confused for a second, then grinned sheepishly running a hand through his hair.

"What's going on here?" a voice came from behind Sirius, then: "Sirius?"

The man looked up seeing his god son's face and his own broke into a grin. "Harry!" the man shouted and glomped* the younger man, "I was just telling the Dark Lord to not eavesdrop!"

Said Dark Lord rolled his eyes. "The meeting is starting soon. " The man gave a look toward Sirius that said 'this isn't over' before nodding to Harry and Severus before disappearing downstairs.

"Eh, heh, heh," Sirius said sheepishly.

Severus glared at the man, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

Two pairs of eyes looked at him disbelievingly.

Sirius smiled sheepishly and hastily backed away. "Well let's go and see with Voldie wants 'kay?" And with that he took a run for it.

Harry and Severus glanced at each other. "What the heck was that all about?"

Severus crossed his arms and sneered at the retreating back. "With that mutt? Anything"

* * *

Harry nervously looked at Hermione and was surprised to feel a murderess feeling from Luna towards him as he sat down next to Severus. Tom had called the meeting before he could apologize saying that they needed to talk. The room was slowly filling up the ex-student's including Lucius and of course Severus. He was a little bit surprised that Sirius was sitting next to the Dark Lord, especially after what happened earlier, but he didn't want to question it.

Tom was waiting for them all to sit down when he noticed someone was missing. "I haven't seen your wife lately," The Dark Lord mused as he glanced at Lucius.

"I knowwwwwwwwwwww!" Sirius whined as he popped a grape in his mouth, and putting his legs on the table, before they were shoved off by the Dark Lord. "I came to visit her and Luey , but only Luey was here!"

Lucius turned and glared at the man. "What have I told you about that name?" he hissed.

"To not call you that."

"Then why do you?"

Sirius grinned, "'Cause I like Luey better!"

The silver haired man sighed in defeat. "Now I know why you give Severus nightmares."

Tom sighed and glared at them both causing Lucius to blanch and Sirius to blush. "Can we get back on topic?"

Lucius glared at Sirius and nodded. "She's most likely with her sister."

The Dark Lord shuddered, "Who is thankfully far away from me."

"Still trying to win your affections over, My Lord," Lucius asked with a hint of amusement coloring his voice.

Tom glared at the man. "She THINKS she can," he watched the group start to sit down, "Hopefully she won't become a problem."

"I'll try to contact Narcissi and see if she can convince her sister to not bother you."

"Hn," was the only sign Lucius got to know that he had been heard.

Tom waited until everyone was settled before starting to speak. "I have heard of your…" The man paused and glared at Lucius who was pointedly looking at his nails. "Problem…and now we have to figure out what to do now." He glared at them all. "So report!"

Harry sighed as he drummed his fingers on the table. "Well…" He said slowly. "Dumbles should have known that I have left by now, knows Sev's a spy and we have blown all of our covers by leaving."

Tom nodded and looked around at the group. "So there's no one in the inside to give us any clues as to what the old coot may be doing," Tom muttered.

"There's one, my Lord," Luna said softly, getting everyone's attention to focus on her. "Neville is going to be our eyes and ears…" She smiled softly. "He'll be like a Schultz Klink!*" (A/N Think of it like an eyeball with big ears flapping)

Tom ignored the last part and sighed appreciatively. At least they could still have a little bit of insight before something major happens. He looked around the table, glaring at them all before sighing. "Right now we have the support of the Shiron's, the goblins, thanks to Bill-"

Harry looked confused but decided to file the away for now.

"-hopefully the werewolves if what Remus is saying is true, and also the support of the Vampires." Tom said slowly trying to figure out if he got it right. He glanced at Sirius who was sitting beside him to confirm this. The man nodded and then gasped and blushed when he looked at his lord.

"Don't do that!" He hissed.

The man only raised an eyebrow at inwardly smirking and took his hand off the man's knee, and was about to continue.

"Excuse me Tom," Harry asked slowly. "Bill, the werewolves…? What are you talking about?"

Tom smirked at the younger boy. "Bill Weasley is one of my followers and so is the rest of his family."

Severus coughed and Tom looked sheepish for a moment then straightens up. "Well everyone but Percy and of course Ron." Harry still looked confused though, so he explained everything. "I have all the pureblood people on my side, but I sensibly wanted to have all my base's covered. So I told the Weasley family to break off from the rest of the purebloods and also to initiate their sons and daughters when they reach the age of 15."

Harry's eyes winded and his ears sprang to life. "But I thought they hated the Malfoys!"

"Eh hem," Ginny coughed.

The boy looked sheepishly at her. "Well except for you dear Ginny."

She nodded and smiled.

"That is true that we don't like each other." Lucius said slowly. "But we can…" He heisted. "Tolerate each other in short periods of time." He glanced at his son and Ginny Weasley, sighing. "And I do not much mind the girl, especially if she can make my son happy."

"Thank you father," Draco said softly.

Harry bit his lip. "And Remus…?"

"Has been my follower for some time."

Harry nodded slowly, going through every encounter he had with Remus and the Weasley family, not noticing the conversation was still going on around him.

"My Lord…What is your next part of the plan?" Lucius asked.

Tom frowned and tapped his chin with a long finger. "Well, we need to get the people on our side and try to gain some control over the wizard population." He thought for a minute and then his red eyes light up. "Kill the Minister!" He started to laugh loudly his white teeth shinning. "I have wanted to kill that man for a long time," He grinned manically.

Lucius sighed. "May I suggest getting someone in your inner circle to try to become Minster, and try to win over the people that way?"

Tom looked over at Lucius. "That would be acceptable. We'll have Arthur become Minster and you can become his understudy."

A chair was knocked over. "Wh- But Lord-"

A hand was held up to stop the stuttering. "The people will not really believe you if you where to be the Minster." He shifted his eyes toward Lucius. "And Arthur would be a good person to fool Dumbledore to believe that all is safe in his little world. No one would think twice about him." His eyes seemed to turn even a deeper red. "Do you have a problem with that?" he whispered.

Lucius gritted his teeth and sat back down. "No my lord."

"Then it's settled!" Tom grinned evilly, "Someone has to kidnap the Minster, and I of course will take the blame, the people vote and Arthur will become the next Minster of Magic." he smirked. "And we can sway the people to our side." He looked over toward Harry.

"What do you think, Harry?" He asked startling the boy out of his daydream.

The black haired boy looked around the table, noticing that everyone was staring at him. He blushed as his ears flattened. "Umm, of what?"

Tom sighed. "Of having Arthur as the Minster of Magic of course." He looked warningly at the boy. "Do try and pay attention next time," he said, not leaving his gaze until the boy nodded.

"That is an interesting idea," Harry said slowly, "But how are we going to get Fudge anyway?"

"Trick him." Hermione said thoughtfully, for the first time making herself known. She blushed from the attention but continued on. "He isn't what you would call the sharpest knife in the drawer."

Lucius and Sirius looked confused while the other's nodded. Tom leaned over to Sirius and whispered his ear. "It means that he's not smart."

Sirius blushed and glared at the man. "I knew that!" he said to the Dark Lord's amusement.

"Think about it," Hermione said, "If we pretend to have captured or even gotten away from you," She looked at Tom, "And request to see the Minster with some valuable information, then we can somehow take the man and give him to you."

Severus nodded, "It would have to be an escape, no one would really believe that a fifteen your old witch or wizard had captured Lucius or myself for that matter."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah…your right."

"Soooo who should 'escape' ", Harry asked.

Everyone looked at Ginny.

Her eye's winded. "M-m-me!"

"No one would suspect Ginny would be there for the Dark Lord," Hermione muttered.

"And Ginny should know her way around the Ministry since her father works there, so she could get out of there if they were leading her somewhere else," Harry said, looking her over.

"Don't I get a say in this!" Ginny huffed, crossing her arms.

"I don't want her to go either!" Draco asked glaring at the group. "I'll go!"

"And of course, people won't suspect you, Draco," Severus said sarcastically, "Unfortunately Miss. Weasley; you are probably the only one to go."

Ginny groaned burying her head in her arms. "Uge! I hate seeing Fudge!"

"We'll make sure that you will be well protected," Lucius informed her.

Ginny lifted her head and rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever."

* * *

Harry spotted Hermione talking to Ginny to give her some pointers on her mission to the MOM.

"Herms!"

She stiffened and turned to Harry, glaring at him.

"Um…" Ginny started to say, "I think I'll just go to visit Draco." When no one spoke she hastily retreated.

"Harry." Hermione sniffed while putting her hands on her hips. "Is there something you wanted?"

Harry winced from the cold glare. "Yes…well…" His ears twitched and flattened. "I don't know…how to say this…"

The women raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed and looked toward the floor. "I'm so sorry Hermione…I wasn't thinking," he said quietly. "Please forgive me."

There was a silence and Harry didn't have the heart to look at her.

"Well…I'll forgive you if you were this!" She took out something from her pocket, and Harry heard a jingle, and he glanced up and took a her look. She was holding a collar with a bell.

Harry blanched as he looked at that and gulped. "For how long do I have to wear it?"

Hermione smirked, "Till your birthday."

"Wha? But Herm's, I have to get introduced to Tom's followers!"

"Not my problem."

Harry blushed and his ears flattened as he looked at the collar and back up at his friend. "You've thought this through."

The brunette smirked. "Well, I always knew one day we were going to fight so I had to milk it for all its worth."

Harry glared at her and snatched the black collar from her and put it on. "It that all?"

Herm's smiled sweetly and held up a green ribbon with a bell. "This would go on your tail."

Harry blushed hotly at that, in embarrassment, knowing that he would never have a fight with her ever again.

"Anything else?" He grumbled tying the ribbon to his tail, blushing as it rang.

"I get to watch what you do to Ron."

The cat boy looked up in surprise. "Wha…Ron? What about him?"

Herms giggled. "Oh they haven't told you yet?"

Harry shook his head.

The girl smirked. "Well Ginny told me that Ron had confronted Draco and challenged him in a duel," she laughed again,

"Of course Ron didn't win and Draco put him in a body bind, thinking of giving you a present."

Harry blinked and then laughed. "No way! I would have loved to have seen that!"

"I know!" Hermione said gasping for breath, "So I asked Draco if he could show us the memory!" The brunette giggled once more.

Harry looked at her excitedly. "When?"

Hermione grasped his hand and ran, tugging him along. "He said after the meeting! Let's go!"

"You do know that you have a hold of me," Harry said dryly.

Hermione blushed, "Then hurry up!"

The black haired boy laughed and thought…perhaps he overreacted just a little.

* * *

This is a really…boring chapter. Well the next one is going to deal with Ron (It'll still the same day in the story btw.)

*Glomping, to people who don't watch nor read anime/manga is when you hug someone…but with more enthusiasm! ^-^

*Anyone who watches Hogan's Heroes better know those names!

Also I'm thinking of killing off Lucius' wife…I don't hate her! *shakes head* I just don't see a need for her to be in the story…ooooooohhhhh and I can get Lucius and Arthur Weasley together! Wait…what about Molly…ehhhh… I'll think about it.

Also I have just found my outline that I was using for this story (I lost it around February. ) And now I have to remake my outline. Apparently Umbridge was supposed to die later…in chapter 29...but it doesn't matter anyway, with all the other things I have added to this story. I've added _a lot._

Right now I'm watching xxxHolic on Hulu! ^-^ Great show so far!


	28. Ron's wonderful day

Just finished watching all 200 episodes of Sailor Moon plus the three movies…sighs…what am I going to watch now? Right now I'm on episode 21 of Shugo Chara, loved the manga and like the anime so far. I just wish they didn't put a lot of extra stories in it.

Oh because a couple of people wanted me not to kill Mrs. Malfoy…I guess she'll live… Oh! I found this quote and wanted to share! 'Too often, we lose sight of life's simple pleasures. Remember, when someone annoys you it takes 42 muscles in your face to frown BUT, it only takes 4 muscles to extend your arm and bitch-slap the motherfucker upside the head...'

Disclaimer: XD XD XD XD XD I own the rights? Hah! Though it would be nice.

Warnings: Gore *giggles*, and darker Harry

Chapter 26 Ron's wonderful day

Dumbledore was sitting in the staff room with his hand clasped in front of him. He was waiting for the other teachers to get done making sure that all the children were in their dormitories. Right now it has been confirmed that Harry Potter was not in the castle, as he had been the first person to look for.

The old man looked up when the door opened and the head of houses along with Hagrid walked in with grave looks.

Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down, and noticed that they all looked at the chair that Severus usually sat in.

When all was seated he started to speak:

"Is there anymore missing student's?" He asked quietly.

Minerva McGonagall nodded. "Miss Granger and all the Weasley family are not in Gryffindor."

There were a few murmurs that went up from the other professors.

"Wha' about Umbridge?" Hagrid gruffed out. It was a well known fact that the new Defense teacher didn't like any creatures, half or not. To say that Umbridge and Hagrid hated each other was an understatement.

Albus sighed. "You should probably check the Forbidden forest, just in case."

"I am also missing Miss Luna Lovegood from my house, Headmaster," Filtwick said in his squeaky voice.

"There is no one missing from my house," Professor Sprout said. She leaned in closer, "What exactly happened tonight, headmaster?" She glanced towards Severus's seat. "And what about Severus?"

Albus lowered his head and put on a quite tone. "I am afraid that Severus has betrayed us."

The people in the room gasped out.

"It seems he has kidnapped the students and had brought them to Voldemort." The man looked grave. "Now we can only hope that they're okay."

Harry looked around at the place he had arrived in. The dudgeon seemed to be cold and cramped and it didn't help that Severus, Lucius and Herms' were there too. There seemed to be a lot of cells in Malfoy Manner, though Harry wasn't really surprised about that. No, he was surprised that the seats to watch to the prisoners get tortured, was in fact nicely done. He turned to Lucius with a raised eyebrow.

"So even in here, your tastes are good."

Lucius sniffed, "Off course they are! We can't have people uncomfortable, now can we." He looked into one of the cells and motioned for Harry to look. Hermione looked on in interest as she inspected the seats. They where a light grey to go with the dungeon walls, and as she sat on it, they were pretty comfortable.

"Why are they so far away from the cells?" she asked. There was an eight feet gap between it and the cells.

"So the blood doesn't hit you," Severus told her.

The brunette blanched and gave a shaky laugh. "Oh."

"Now for prisoners we have something a little less then nice, but I didn't really want to spend any of my money on them, anyway."

Harry looked in and noticed that there was a straw mat on the floor and a ratty blanket, and the person inside…He gasped.

"Uncle!"

Hermione looked inside the cell and spotted a…a…very well fed man. He had a face like a prune and had small watery beady eyes. The man glared at them and moved his mouth but no words came out.

Severus smirked, "I didn't think that you would mind if I had brought them here."

Harry smiled happily and waved to the man inside. "Hiya Vernon! How's it like in there?"

The man glared and tried to sit further up. "Potter!" He hissed out "When I get out of here I-"

Harry slashed his wand while muttering a word and Dursley started to choke up blood and looked at the boy in front of him in horror.

The boy grinned and titled his head, letting his black hair fall to one side. "You better watch your mouth Vernon…who knows what else might happen to it."

The boy skipped past him and enjoyed seeing his Aunt and cousin in other cells. He paused at his Aunt, who moved away from the boy.

"I don't know why, but I'm feel really blood thirsty today…" Harry said with a grin, twirling his wand.

The women looked at him fearfully, eyeing the wand.

"But I don't want to waste good magic on you," he said smiling sweetly. He waved his hand and walked away, making her sigh in relief. Then she froze when she heard. "I'll come back later with some muggle guns and stuff."

Hermione looked at the cat boy in confusion. Was it just her or did it seem that Harry's emotions were out of whack?"

Severus was thinking the same thing, and narrowed his eyes. 'Could he…'

Lucius just smirked and enjoyed the show.

"Now where's Ron," Harry muttered. He skipped and looked inside the next cell and saw him. "Oh look! It's Ron!"

The other's reached him and saw the boy. His foot was held in a chain and he glared at the person in front of him, glancing at the others and then landing on Harry's new bells, sneering.

"What the hell are you doing here, fag?" Ron spat out.

Harry smiled slightly at that. "I don't think it's a good idea to insult the person on the other side of the bars."

Ron glared at them all but didn't say anything, grinding his teeth.

"So what should we do with him?" Harry asked.

"kill him?" Hermione asked.

"Turn him into a rat and feed him to the dark lord's pet?" Lucius told him.

"Castrate him?" Severus said.

Harry gasped, and his tail waved, and gazed at the shaking boy in the cell. "Ohhhhh! Good idea Sev! How should we go do it?" Harry ears pricked up and smiled some more. "I've heard of using a cheese grater!"

Ron gasped and quickly covered his privet parts as the others covered theirs too.

"Uh, Harry…" Hermione heisted. "I don't have to see this, right?"

Harry smiled and nodded and glared at Ron.

*I don't really think anyone wants to see that and I don't really want to write it soooo…I won't write it*

"Poor Ron. I wonder what how you're going to go the bathroom, now." Harry said with a sigh.

Lucius was looking green and Severus looked paler than ever as they stared at the sight.

Harry put his arms behind his head, not caring for the blood dripping on his clothes. He took down one hand and looked at it. His best friends blood and literally stained his hands, yet he didn't feel anything. He slowly licked one of his fingers and made a face. Not the worst thing he ever tasted, but still interesting.

He giggled. He needed to take a shower soon…

Lucius watched Harry leave and looked toward Severus. "Do you think something has happened to him?"

Severus crossed his arms, and had a worried look on his face, before quickly covering it up. "I may have an idea…" he walked after Harry. "But I don't know for sure."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He wrinkled his eyebrows as he had just thought of something…did Harry have a bell on his tail?

A few days later Harry was looking for Severus and starting to become annoyed. Severus had started to become a sort of a recluse and whenever they went to bed, Severus smelled like those potions he loved. Not that Harry was complaining much. He was starting to become hot and bothered lately and those smells were not helping him stop. And Severus did say he liked his collar…Harry blushed. Severus seamed to really like his collar. But now…he had to deal with this person. He's bell jingled and he heard a giggle.

Jingle.

Giggle.

Jingle.

Giggle.

Jingle.

Gig-

"Will you shut up!" Harry yelled, his ears flattening.

"But Harry, you look so cute like that!" Ginny said, laughter still evident in her voice.

Harry twisted and turned around, glaring at her. "Don't you have something to do! Like getting the Minster?"

Ginny huffed and crossed her arms. "Well I was killing some time here, but I guess I can go," she sniffed in sadness, "Who cares if this will be the last thing I ever said to you."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Ginny huffed again. "So are you going to visit Ron, sometimes?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hermione told me that Draco had captured Ron and we went down in the dungeons to visit him," he laughed a little, "He wasn't that happy to see me."

Ginny paled a little at that. She had heard of that Harry had castrated someone but didn't know that it was her ex-brother, she actually felt sorry for him. "Well I'm going to complete my mission, see you later Harry."

Harry sighed. Now he needed to find Severus.

Severus put in a drop of vanilla in the potion he had just started an hour ago. Something was wrong with Harry and he needed to figure out what. He just hoped that nothing was seriously wrong.

Hagrid walked through the forest looking for any sign of the new defense teacher. He didn't really care much for her and hoped she stayed missing. He looked around and spotted some blood. Hoping, that maybe he had found something, like a dead body, he went over to the spot.

He spotted a few hairs and a pink bow on the ground. Farther on he saw a few fingers and half an eaten leg. Should he tell Dumbledore, or not?

He decided then and there…

He walked back toward the Castle. He still hadn't found any trace of the Defense teacher.

I haven't watched a James Bond movie in awhile. Sorry for the crappy chapter. I'm not that happy with it. Anyway next chapter Remus will show up, and because a few people want me to kill Mrs. Malfoy and a few people don't, please in your review tell me what you want to happen.


	29. Remus appears!

I got paid! ^-^ I'm saving up for my mother's present for Christmas and I got 50 dollars saved! Just another 150 more! She likes the cartoon Avatar the last Airbender so I'm trying to get her the whole series. Plus some other things.

Many people wanted me to kill Narcissa in the reviews so unfortunately for some people, she's going to die.

When I was in High school, one of my friends and I had a crush on Johnny Depp. Well we didn't really want to share him, and Cassie didn't consider herself bi at the time, while I am as straight as a stripper pole (Bet you never heard that before!). So we came up with an idea to clone him. Well I'm proud to say….we're still at stage one.

Disclaimer: I can't even clone Johnny Depp, what makes you think I own the rights?

**Chapter 27** Remus appears!

Far away from Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore, a man groggily woke up. He barely opened his eyes, and winced when his eyes met a splash of sun.

"Stupid sun…" he muttered. He moved under the fur kilts, making sure that his face was covered.

He heard a deep chuckle coming from above him. "Don't you have somewhere to go soon?"

The other man mumbled something and sighed. He sat up, the furs pooling around his waist, showing off his bare stomach. He yawned and blinked rapidly, looking around for something. He glared at the other man, "Where's my clothes?"

The other man chuckled and kneeled in front of the brunette. "Once you're in here, you don't need clothes," he murmured, tracing his lips.

The man blushed beat red, his lips opening a little in surprise. The white haired man smirked and licked his mouth. "You taste so good Remus," he whispered with another swipe of his tongue, "That makes me sad that I can't get you to stay here."

"Fenrir…"

"Shhhhhh…" he laid a finger on those red lips, "I'll go with you so you won't be lonely."

Remus sputtered and jerked back. "Wha? But what about your pack?"

"Tully can watch over the pack," Fenrir smirked leaning down. He held out some pieces of fur he had made for him. "You are going to wear this from now on. I want to see you in these."

Remus blushed as he took a look at it. "Thanks for not giving me a shirt."

The white haired man shrugged, "According to the ministry we are an uncivilized people. I like showing them that we are."

"You make no sense sometimes," Remus yawned. He needed something to wake him up.

Fenrir grinned showing his sharp canines. "I don't have to make sense for me to be right."

'And he just proved it.' Remus thought with a sigh.

* * *

Harry snuggled deeper under the covers, moving his hand trying to find his mate. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked at the other side of the bed. "Severus?" he muttered. When no one answered him, Harry slowly sat up, Severus's shirt sliding down one of his shoulders.

There was no one in the room, besides him. Harry looked around in confusion and slid out of the bed.

It had been a few days after Harry had cut of Ron's 'joystick', and everything seemed to be going all right so far. Ginny had come back the day after and handed over struggling Minster Fudge. Ginny had shuddered just touching him and gladly gave him to the Dark Lord. Draco was just happy to see Ginny unharmed. He blushed heatedly when Harry and Hermione started to tease him about his sex life.

The day after that, the Prophet mourned the loss of their Minster, after finding him gone along with the dark mark, high in the sky. The article said that they will be holding elections in November on the 1st…two weeks from now.

But what had the Wizerding world in a state of shock was finding out that their savor had been kidnapped by a death eater.

Harry was just glad that Arthur was going to become the Minster, and it helped that people knew that Harry thought of his family as his own.

Harry yawned and covered his mouth with his hand. Severus had quickly made a potion to heal the scaring which he was grateful for. He didn't need anything else to remind him that he was a freak.

The boy frowned as another thought popped in his head. Severus seemed to be bothered by something of late, and he was starting to become worried. He had been cooped up in his lab forever since Harry had met Ron in the dudgeons. Harry bit his lip, hoping nothing was wrong.

Harry heard the door of his room open and looked to see who it was. Harry smiled, seeing Severus's face in the doorway.

"Are you finished with whatever you're working on Severus?" he asked happily, bounding toward his mate and hugged the man. Harry snuggled into his chest… he really missed the man.

Severus smirked down at the boy. "I'm sorry that I've been neglecting you, but I've finished my potion." He took out a light blue bottle, holding it out.

Harry looked at the bottle with curiosity, and his tail started wagging. "What where you making doing down in the lab, Sev?"

Severus didn't say anything, and looked at the bottle. "It's a potion to see if someone is pregnant…or more specific, for males to see if they're pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened. "But…but guys can't get pregnant…" he looked at the bottle more closely, "Can they?" he froze. "Oh Merlin…" he whispered, backing away.

He stumbled into Severus, clutching the man's fabric. He looked up with watery eyes, his ears flat on his head. "Severus…I didn't know…I'm sorry!"

The man looked down at him in confusion, "What are you sorry for?"

Harry buried his face in Severus chest once more. "I don't even know if you want to have children," he whispered.

Severus sighed, "Don't be such a dunderhead Harry."

The boy sniffed and looked up. "Huh?"

Severus shook his head and rubbed Harrys back. "We don't even know you're pregnant, Harry. And even if you where…" Severus paused; making sure that Harry was looking up. "Well then we're going to have to learn how to change diapers," he made a face, making Harry chuckle lightly, "We've gotten through some difficult pasts, we can surly brave this."

Harry didn't say anything for awhile, trying to process what Severus was saying. "So you won't leave me?" he asked worriedly, glancing up at him.

The man rolled his eyes and bonked the boy on the head. "As if I could," he shuddered, "That mutt would kill me first and then bury me with his bone." He growled. "He would do that just so he can see my dead face whenever he wanted to eat!"

Harry stepped away and grinned, relaxing at the man's words. "You make him sound so morbid."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You're right; he's too stupid to find a bone he placed in the ground."

Harry laughed and hugged the man.

"Do you want to take the potion?"

Harry hesitated, but nodded. He had to find out. He picked up the potion and drank it down. His eyes widened at the taste. He looked at the man and smiled. "It tastes like cherry."

He gasped when he felt small warmth spread through him, ending at his stomach. A small glow permeated from his stomach.

He gasped and stumbled, sitting down on the bed, his eyes widening. "So it's true…"

Severus sat down next to him, "Harry?"

The boy didn't say anything for a bit. "So we're going to have a child?" he whispered, "I seem to be a freak after all."

Severus grabbed Harry's shoulders and forced his mate to look at him. "Harry…look at me. You're not a freak."

Tears started to come to Harry's eyes. "But…"

"You have the chance to give birth to life…doing that cannot be considered freakish in any way." Severus narrowed his eyes. "Don't ever say that again."

Harry sniffed and smiled shakily. "I'm sorry, my emotions seem to be out of wake now a day," he fell silent, "So what are we going to do about the war? I can't fight."

"I'll think of something," Severus muttered, wondering what was going to happen, "I better tell our Lord."

Harry nodded and sighed scooting to the end on the bed. "I better tell Sirius, too."

Severus nodded and looked at the Harry shrewdly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So I can't complement him?"

"Brat."

"Is that right Severus?" The Dark Lord asked softly, "That could cause some problems."

The man nodded. "We can still go along with the plan if we push it back."

The Dark Lord sighed. "Harry probably won't like it," he looked at Severus, "Does he know?"

The man nodded a slight smirked on his face.

Tom nodded and drummed his fingers on the throne he was sitting in. "I think a congratulations are in order."

Severus smiled softly and he bowed from the waist. "Thank you my Lord."

"Go tell him to meet us here in a couple of hours. We are going to introduce him to the rest of the Death Eaters."

Severus nodded. He bowed once more and left the throne room.

Tom sighed and rested his head on his fist. He was so glad that the people in the dudgeons had made his room in Malfoy manner. He smiled evilly; he didn't think that Harry would have minded much that the Dursley and Ron had helped with his new room.

He wasn't a total tyrant…he had given them a few days to complete it and it's not like there weren't other people to help them out.

Tom grinned in happiness at how soon he was going to save this world.

"What's gotten you so happy?"

Tom turned to look at the man who stepped out of the shadows. "Why my dear Sirius, things are going well for our side of the war."

The man nodded but glared at the door. "I can't believe Snape got my godson pregnant!"

"Just think of trying to influence the child to be a Gryffindor or as Slytherin," Tom leaned back and narrowed his eyes. "Were you following me?"

Sirius blushed and looked away, his dark shaggy hair moving with him.

Tom grinned, his red eyes glittering as he leaned forward. "Or are you a stalker?"

"S-shut up."

* * *

Harry walked across the hall after waving Severus good bye as the man stalked down the hall. He smiled a little when he remembered Severus had grumbled when he found out that Sirius had gotten a room across from him.

He knocked on the door. When no one answered, Harry opened the door. 'Huh,' he thought, 'I wonder where Sirius went?'

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy considered herself to be someone important in the wizarding world. She married a wealthy, good looking man. And she herself is also considered a very good looking woman, and had a good looking son. The perfect family most would say.

She was the one who helped with the parties, used her husband's money to bribe everyone and also used her womanly ways to get influential people on her Lords side. She would have also used sex to help her husband with the Dark Lord, but for some reason, he gave her a strange look and sent her back to her husband.

Narcissa clenched her fist. How dear the Dark Lord, not have her! Was she not beautiful enough? She huffed and tried to calm herself down. It wouldn't do for her sister to pick up on these things now would it?

She turned to Bella and sighed, "Bella, just get over it."

"No! I will not do that!" Bella screamed she started to shake her fist, "I was the one getting all the attention with My Lord, until that slut appeared!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes and rested her head on one of her hands. "Potter may be a brat, but I don't think he was the one who did that," she told her in a board tone. She really wanted to go and finished her shopping. But noooo! Bella just had to call her!

Bella snorted, "He must have done something!"

The woman winced when a burning pain went through her wrist and she gasped.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "I imagine our lord is calling you."

Bella smiled in happiness and fisted her hands. "Yes! I bet he wanted to apologize and will show me Harry's head on a sliver platter!"

Narcissa sighed delicately, "Whatever, can I go now?"

"Shouldn't you come to?" Bella asked making sure that her makeup wasn't running and her hair was fixed correctly. She pursued her lips, putting on some of her lipstick.

"Hmmm…" the cold women voiced. "I should go to, just in case," she sniffed, "I do need to remind Dear Lucius about me, and I haven't seen Draco in such a long time," she said with a sigh. Narcissa stood up and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

They both disapparated away to the summons.

* * *

The part with Severus and Harry was a nightmare! Severus was…It's just…I can't see Severus saying that 'I'll love this baby because it's a part of you.' Blah! Ewwwwwww, wrong! So wrong!

Anyway I listened to Oh Izzy! While making this! I love TDWT! And I know who wins! I love the interweb! ^-^

RED BOTTOM is going around taking down stories because the grammar in the summaries is incorrect. If this story goes off, you can go to Hpfandom . net under Sevslittlesecret. I'm going to put this story up in Adultfanfiction . net under the same name but haven't put it up there yet.


	30. The plot moves forward

Sheneya gave me the idea for pairing Molly with Bella's husband when she's dead…THANK YOU SHENEYA!

Ehhhhhhh, I was reading this story of Harry and Voldie together and Ginny was one of the 'good guys' and I got sooooo annoyed. I don't know why but I was really annoyed and wanted to kill her in my story, and well… I couldn't really do that.

**For some strange reason my beta hasn't given me the chapter back yet so this is unbetaed. I hope nothing is wrong with her…I gave her the chapter's last month and I'll upload the betaed chapter when I get them.**

Disclaimer: Yawn's. I think you all know I don't own the rights.

Chapter 28 The plot moves forward.

Tom Riddle stood in his room in Malfoy manner adding spells to make it seem to have a dudgeon type room. The spells wouldn't last too long but he didn't want his followers to know where he was. He sighed and conjuring up a nice chair to wait in and also a raised platform. He hadn't met with the all the Death Eaters in awhile and he needed to keep up appearances. Also he didn't want to stand up, the Dark Lord's feet hurt. He sat down on the chair in relief, smirking.

The door opened as Lucius walked in, his steps resounding through the empty hall. The man bowed, his silver hair falling forward, covering his face for a second.

"Rise," Tom yawned, noticing the other man smirking at him.

"I don't think it would be wise to yawn in front of the minions."

Tom smiled at the word minions. He loved that word. People who did his job so he can read and as Lucius says: Sit on his fat ass. He responded by saying, that's what's all great leaders do. He shook his head to clear those thoughts from his head. "Well if you hadn't made me practice this every time we have a death eater meeting, then I wouldn't have yawned," He smirked down at him.

Lucius frowned, before smirking back. "That is why we practice," he smiled sweetly.

Tom growled, leaning back. "I don't like to practice." He glared at Lucius, hoping to ignite him. "I've been doing this for years! Why should I have to do this again?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. Sometimes the man acted like a child. "Anyway, the group should be arriving soon," He mentioned, glancing at a pocket watch. "Make sure to sit up straight, don't slouch and mask your emotions," The man warned.

Tom rolled his eyes. "I'm a Dark Lord! I know what to do!"

Lucius was saved from answering when Severus and Harry arrived, arguing over something.

"I told you Severus, the man wasn't anywhere! We should warn Tom, maybe there's a spy in here!" He whispered looking around as if a man was going appear to take the blame.

"Harry," Severus sighed as they moved to stand in front of Tom. "I doubt Sirius was kidnapped."

Tom stiffened momentary before relaxing, making Lucius glance at him with a raised eyebrow. "I heard congratulation's is in order," The Dark Lord said.

Lucius smirked, "I hope the little one at least has Harry's nose."

Severus narrowed his eyes, as Harry tried not to smile. "There is nothing wrong with my nose!"

"Except that it is enormous," he said with a condescending laugh.

Severus growled before smirking at his friend, waving his wand saying a spell. "At least I have a nose."

Lucius gasped and put a hand to his face. "You are dead, Severus!" Her growled out.

Harry sighed as he decided to ignore Lucius and Severus little fight. He looked up at Tom, smiling a little as his cat ears perked up, his hands falling down to his stomach. "Thank you, Tom." His face grew worried once more. "But I couldn't find Sirius anywhere!"

"Uh," Tom had to think of something. He didn't really think he should be the one to tell Harry. "I saw him awhile ago, he should be back soon." Total lie.

Severus looked a little bit disappointed, but masked his face when Harry looked at him in happiness, then glared at the Dark Lord.

Tom decided to get back on track. "I have called a meeting with all of my followers, and they should be here soon." He titled his head. "Do you have an idea of a tattoo to coincide with mine?" The dark lord drummed his fingers on the armrest. "We need some type of way to contact each other, and that would be the best way for us to do that." He said as he looked down at the boy.

Harry nodded, blushing. He and Severus had a nice time of figuring out where to put such a design. But he still had a question that he needed to ask. "But is it okay to get a tattoo, while I'm pregnant?" He looked down at his stomach in worry. "I don't want to harm the baby…"

The older man shook his head. "Don't worry about it; I can even make it less painful for you." He glanced over at the other man who where still arguing, missing limbs, and all. "Do you want to do it right now?"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He had to get it over with as soon as he could. He walked up toward the man, giving him a picture and stripped off his shirt turning around. "I want to have a pair of angel wings to cover my back.*"

The man raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Hold still."

* * *

The sounds of people popping in finally arrived, making Tom immediately sat up straight, ignoring the amused look his right hand man shot him, as he moved…well…to his right hand side. Harry stood rested on one of the armrests, while Severus stood at his left side.

There was a mummer when the Death eaters spotted their lord looking like his original self, and of seeing an unharmed Harry Potter. He glared at them all, making them become quite. He looked over the assembled members and glanced over at the inner circle. A few had been with him for awhile, and they always respected his choices, but… He looked over at Bella and had to make sure his face showed his impassiveness, when she almost through herself at him. He inwardly shuddered. The woman was married, and poor Rudolphus didn't really know what was going on.

"I am sure all of you have heard about Harry Potter," He hissed out, making them shudder. "He is considered my equal, my heir to this throne. None of you are to touch him, none of you are to threaten, attack, harm him in any way."

The group nodded, while Bella looked murderess. The brat was the reason why The Dark Lord didn't like her anymore! She slid a glance toward her husband, who smiled at her. Bella gave a smile that was more like a grimace, hoping to keep the man in the dark.

Lord Voldemort continued, "There has been a change in plans, also." He narrowed his eyes at the group. "I need to send a group to the vampires, to confirm everything is in place, and another group to the veelas to ask them for assistance. Those groups will be spending a total of seven months with them to make sure that everything is alright and also to get to know them."

The death eaters nodded, some sneering at having to get into contact with such creatures. Tom noticed that, and rolled his eyes. "The groups will abide by their rules, so if you disrespect them, they have the right to do whatever they want with you." He hissed out the last part. "And for your sakes, you better respect them!"

A couple of wizards gulped at the threat. Bella scowled at what her lord said.

"But my lord," She protested. "They should be happy that we even speak to them!" she sneered at the boy. "Did that boy fill your head with nonsense?" She spat out.

There were a few unspoken rules in that is everywhere. Don't leave the toilet seat up; don't give spoilers for TV shows on YouTube, and don't tell the Dark lord that you think his idea is nonsense.

Tom's eyes flashed red, as he looked down at Bella, making her cower. She hastily mumbled an apology. "I am sorry my lord."

Harry giggled as he lifted a hand to his mouth. "Wow, I didn't know you had such idiots in your forces!"

Bella ground her teeth. "Shut up you b-"

She didn't say anything else, because she started to choke, her eyes widening as she looked into Harry's smiling eyes. He giggled again, as she started to gasp for air, her arms flailing. "Are you going to shut up?" He asked

She nodded franticly looking at her lord…no her lords.

He smiled sweetly, releasing his hold on her.

She stumbled backwards and drew in air to breath.

Harry grinned and looked towards Tom to continue.

"The rest of you will go on raids to warehouses and find supplies for our war, invisibility cloaks, time turners, and the like and with our Arthur Weasley," He motioned to the tall red head, "as the Minster you should be able to get away with a lot, but," He stressed the last word out. "He cannot cover your asses forever, so be weary."

The Death Eaters nodded and the rest of the meeting was spent telling who would stay and go into other groups. When they were sorted out, most of the minions left after bowing to their lord and his chosen heir.

The only other people, left were Arthur, Bella, and Mrs. Malfoy. Bella came up towards him with a simpering look on her face.

"My lord," She purred bowing low, making him wince. He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to leave.

Lucius looked pained as he bowed. He had been talking with his wife earlier and she said she needed to talk to him later. He was not looking forward to that.

Arthur ruffled Harry's hair, and smiled down at him. "I'll see you later at Christmas time."

Harry smiled back and hugged him. "I can't wait."

The group walked out, Lucius muttering to his wife as he walked to the doors.

"See you later Tom!" Harry told him happily as he walked away with Severus behind him.

* * *

"Honey!" Narcissa gushed as she hung on his arm. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!" She told him.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You where the one who wanted to go somewhere else."

The women ignored him. "I just wanted to see Draco and see how he is doing these days."

"Mother?" Draco called in surprise. He looked confused as he walked up to her, along with Ginny and the other teens. "What are you doing here?"

The women stiffened and glared at Ginny, before smiling at her son. "I was wondering how you are doing." She walked up to him and brushed his hair aside. "Have you decided to go out with Pansy yet? She's a good pureblood witch."

Draco's silver eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you that I would never go with Pansy." He reached for Ginny's hand. "I'm going out with Ginny, mother."

Narcissa light blue eyes narrowed and she stepped back, before looking at her husband. "Did you know about this?"

Lucius nodded, brushing his long hair from his eyes. "Draco is allowed to date anyone he wants."

The women looked at him in confusion. "What is going on here?" Her voice steadily got louder. "What happened to you?"

Lucius looked at her coldly. "We'll talk about this later."

She sniffed and threw her head back, her blond hair flying. "Yes, Lucius…" She hissed as she turned. "I'll see you in your office."

At this time Severus and Harry had opened the door and watched her leave with a stomp. Severus gave Lucius a questioning look, and Lucius just shook his head.

Lucius sighed and glanced at Arthur. "Can you meet me in my office in a half an hour?"

Arthur nodded, "I'll be there."

"I heard your going of have a child," Drakky smirked, as he ignored the drama that had just happened. He had often seen his parents fight, and it was just better to not to think about it in his opinion. He lifted his head in amusement.

"Yep," Harry smiled evilly. "I'm going to name him, Drakky after you!"

Draco gasped and wrinkled his nose, "Don't you dear!"

"Don't worry Draco," Severus rolled his eyes, coming up behind him. "There's no way our child is going to have your name."

Ginny grinned and fluttered her lashes. "We can think of names for our children instead."

Draco gasped and flushed. He felt a glare behind him, and he glanced back, seeing Lucius and Arthur stared at them. "Let's talk about this later." He hissed.

"Can I see your tattoo, Harry," Hermione asked curiously. Harry nodded taking off his shirt. A pair of magical angel wings was on his back. They reached down his back and the tips reached the end of his hips.

Luna traced some of the feathers, noticing them flutter. "That's cute."

"Wow, Harry," Hermione said as she inspected the magical tattoo in interest. "But why angel wings?"

"Angel wings stand for peace, love, and what hooked me was that it also stands for liberation." Harry smiled at his friends. "I thought these wings would be the best for what is going to happen soon."

"That's right," Ginny said slowly. "The war…it's going to start soon."

Harry smirked, as he gripped Severus's hand. "And we're going to be ready for it."

* * *

Wow, I haven't brought those people in here for awhile…I missed Drakky and Luna!

*I choose wings because I wanted something different then a snake that a lot of people has done, and I know that no one has gave Harry angel wings before.

To see his wings go to:

media. photobucket. com/image/angel%20wings/Dluxx_?o=61

Listened to King of Anything by Sara Barless my new favorite song! Go to youtube right now!


End file.
